


Eternally Fated

by lilkorea_189



Series: Eternally [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Artificial Insemination, Drama, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, M/M, Multi, No Relation to Previous Works, Revenge, Romance, Slow Burn, Unplanned Pregnancy, recycled characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 70,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilkorea_189/pseuds/lilkorea_189
Summary: Thranduil is feeling the pressure of carrying on his family's lineage and to avoid an unwanted marriage to a social climbing gold digger he has decided to go through a surrogate.Millie Crescent has found contentment in her life. She has great friends, owns a small business, and lives a quiet, untroubled life. Until things get complicated after she is accidentally artificially inseminated with Thranduil's baby.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Ereinion Gil-galad/Original Female Character(s), Thranduil (Tolkien)/Ereinion Gil-galad/Original Female Character(s), Thranduil (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Eternally [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588702
Comments: 68
Kudos: 57





	1. Hope for the Future

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting over a writer's block.

It was a quiet morning, as it usually started out for Millie Crescent once she had turned off her alarm and laid in her warm bed, contemplating on getting a little more sleep before ultimately deciding against it and dragging herself out of the comfort of her blankets and pillows. She slipped her feet into her soft, fuzzy pink slippers and dragged her slippered feet across the wooden floor towards the stairs, her one bathroom situated beneath the staircase, to get her morning routine started—so that she can get her day started. Relieve her bladder, brush her teeth, wash her face, gargle mouthwash, spit into the sink, apply her face lotion and sunscreen, brush out her messy dark hair, fight a few knots in her hair with a comb, then return upstairs to her “bedroom” to change into her work clothes.

After putting on a pair of well-loved jeans and a faded green t-shirt that will probably disintegrate in the next wash, Millie made her way to her small kitchenette where she pulled down the foldable table from the wall before grabbing her single cup coffee maker to brew herself the dark liquid of life. While her coffee was percolating she place two slices of bread into the toaster to heat. She let out a wide yawn while she got jelly out of the fridge to spread on her toast once it’s done and checked her phone while she waited. An alert from her calendar reminded her that she had an appointment today with her gynecologist for a routine exam. She yawned again, cursing herself for another late night of binging a new romance series that had been recommended to her by her friends. She was a sucker for soapy romance dramas. She heard the popping of her toaster and immediately grabbed the crispy warm slices of bread and dropped them onto a plate before spreading blackberry jelly on them both and then sandwiching them together to scarf down. While she ate she messaged Patrick, her business partner and loyal friend since high school to open the bistro while she went to her morning doctor’s appointment.

She poured her coffee to-go in a travel cup and as she was leaving her loft apartment she received a text from Patrick, an emoji hand signaling that he got it. With a smile she pocketed her phone and stepped out through the front door, locking it behind her and making her way down the creaky wooden stairs (which was in dire needs of repair and a fresh coat of paint again) of a narrow stairway that led out into the street right next to her small bistro.

Millie had originally worked at this small bistro when she was just fifteen, having recently ran away from her foster parents. Penniless, homeless, and determined to never go back into the foster system, Millie would wander the streets begging for money. Eventually she was found sleeping on a bus bench by Noelle and Roger Gimbly, the owners of the bistro that was presently Millie’s. They were a loving married couple and had started their little business together after getting married over sixty years ago. They had seen Millie begging on street corners and knew that she needed help and offered her room and board in the loft apartment above their bistro, free of rent, in exchange for employment. They even paid her for working for them.

Millie should have been suspicious because they were strangers to her, she should have questioned their motives like any teenager who had gone through her hell. But she didn’t. She didn’t suspect them of anything malicious because deep down she held onto the belief that there were still good people in the world, that being in the foster system would not change her faith in humanity. The Gimbly’s were an example of that belief and it had touched Millie so much that she sobbed in front of them. They had been so kind and generous to her and treated her like the daughter they never had; making sure that she was clean, clothed, and fed, and even enrolled her into the high school where she would meet two of her life-long friends.

The elderly couple never had children of their own and Millie saw them as the parents she always wanted. The Gimbly’s had done so much for her they had even become her foster parents. Millie spent nearly everyday after school working at the bistro, learning everything about running the small business; from grunt work of bussing tables and washing dishes, to managing the cash register, then to learning how to prep and cook. It was then that Millie discovered her passion for cooking and began experimenting on her own in her loft, learning new recipes and watching videos of cooking shows to recreate dishes.

Mr. Gimbly had suggested to Millie to go to culinary school after graduating high school and that he would pay for her tuition if she promised once she graduates that she would return to take over the bistro’s menu. Millie promised and she enrolled for culinary school located in the northern district of Dale during the day and would work the dinner shift and weekends at the bistro and study at night in her loft. Then, after four years, Millie graduated and as promised she took over the kitchen in the bistro, revamping the menu and using social media to bring in more customers. After another two years the Gimbly’s decided to retire and Millie applied for a loan and bought the bistro from them, taking over as the new owner and welcoming them back as her special customers.

Millie had made many connections over the years working at the bistro, and those connections proved useful when she needed to renovate the interior; having kept the business cards of customers she had collected. She kept the photos and old knickknacks the Gimbly’s had collected over the years but replaced the dated, flowery wallpaper and scuffed furnishing to make it more modern but still have the homey touch that made it so special in the first place. Patrick, one of her two best friends from high school, who had graduated from college with a business degree offered Millie a deal for a percent of the restaurant (because honestly Millie didn’t really know much about running a business and knew that she had financially sunk everything into buying out her foster parents for the bistro and was afraid of going bankrupt and ending up in a homeless shelter).

Patrick was not only a graduated business major but he had minored in communications and was savvy with a computer and gave the bistro a social media presence. He organized Millie’s collection of business cards into a “Contact List” and helped Millie set up a website for the bistro with photos of every dish with a brief description. After their first year as business partners (Patrick owned 10% of the bistro) they started to see money coming back in on the regular. It also didn’t hurt that just across the street was a pub where during their first year as business partners they would drown their regrets and stress together after hours.

Millie and Patrick knew the owner of the Lonely Mountain Pub quite well since they were both in high school. A nice man who looked meaner than he actually was; who went by the name of Thorin Oakenshield. Muscular arms covered in tattoos and a full beard that he kept neatly trimmed, and the kindest pair of grey eyes beneath his thick, dark eyebrows. Thorin managed the front while his husband, Bilbo, managed the finances in the back, making sure they stayed on track with their money. They were both supportive of Millie and Patrick, giving them tips about running a business and how to stabilize their revenue and were not afraid to voice their opinions (Thorin wasn’t, Bilbo was much to reserved and polite to say anything negative).

Bilbo was the opposite of Thorin, he was quiet and shy, and always wore a button-down shirt with a vest even on the hottest days in summer, and his sandy hair was always neatly combed to one side. They balanced each other out and they were Millie’s second favorite couple right after the Gimbly’s. Plus they gave Millie permission to use Thorin’s branded beer to make bread for her soups and used Thorin’s label to promote his brand in exchange.

Their business relationship was good, and their personal relationship was good. Millie felt like it was fate that had brought her to the Gimbly’s at fifteen, that it was her destiny to take over the little bistro on the corner. She honestly couldn’t have been happier. Her life was on track, her business was successful, and her customers were happy. There was nothing more she could possibly want.

Well, maybe get a feature in _Food & Wine._

A girl can dream.

xxxxx

At her appointment, while waiting for her doctor to arrive and start the exam, Millie had removed her bottoms and had a drape covering her lower half, her feet resting on the stirrups. While she waited on the exam table she had dozed off, just so tired from her late night binging. She was startled out of her sleep when the sound of a door closing and she heard her doctor say something that she did not quite catch but assumed it was to verify that she was the right patient.

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, that’s me. Sorry, I dosed off for a bit.” Millie said before she felt the doctor insert something that made her jump a bit.

“Okay, all done.” her doctor said, standing up and removing her gloves.

“Wow, really? That was fast.” Millie said, still waking up from her nap and feeling a little disoriented. Did she sleep through her exam? Is that why it felt like it had been so fast?

“Yup, normally it is. All right, you take care.” the doctor said before leaving the room. Millie noticed how oddly her doctor had been behaving but didn’t dwell on it, thinking her doctor just had a busy schedule or something. After she redressed, she left the exam room, going back out to the lobby where there were a few waiting patients, two of which were in different stages of pregnancy, and then left the clinic.

Millie sent a quick message to Patrick, letting him know that she was on her way back. She debated between waiting for the bus or calling for a car, ultimately her cheap butt decided to wait for the bus. She noticed the elevator door beginning to close and she scuttled forward, slipping through the metal doors.

“Woo! Made it!” she cheered, though her small victory was dampened when she saw who else was in the elevator with her. The most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes upon. Tall, sexy, clean cut, with icy blue eyes. Her greatest wet dream come to life.

The man cleared his throat and Millie quickly looked away, knowing she was staring and was immediately embarrassed. She felt like such an idiot and her morning had been going so well without a hitch until now. She couldn’t have gotten off the elevator fast enough once the doors slid open.

xxxxx

One of the best parts about the bistro’s location was that it was on the edge of the city limits and close to residential communities of apartment buildings and a neighborhood of small businesses. Everything was either walking distance or a short bus ride away. It wasn’t necessarily a quiet neighborhood, considering it was also near the city’s university district where frats and sorority houses would often through loud and wild parties. Regardless, it was an ideal location for business and Millie loved it.

After getting off the bus, Millie walked the short distance to her bistro, waving at Mrs. Danver who was setting up her chalkboard sign with the daily deal of fresh cut flowers for her shop. Next to the flower shop was the second-hand store, the little placard on the window showing that it was still closed, which wasn’t surprising, Mr. DuPoise was an eccentric man who enjoyed taking his time. Then finally around the corner of the street was her bistro, known to everyone as _The Corner Bistro._ She pushed through the front door; the little bell at the top was barely heard through the morning rush. Since Millie took over the bistro she not only renovated the place but she also added an espresso bar to sell strong, bold coffee to customers. And with the university so close by she knew that even a broke student will pay for a good cup of strong coffee.

It had definitely been worth the money Millie and Patrick had to fork over to have the espresso machine installed; it practically paid itself off within the first month (though they both had a frustrating time learning how to operate it the first week).

“Morning,” Millie greeted as she moved behind the bar and grabbed her apron from where it hung by the kitchen door and slipped it on.

“Morning, lady. Just in time, I was just about ready to grab Big Bertha.” Patrick said over his shoulder as he and another employee were taking orders and making drinks. Big Bertha was the name of Mr. Gimbly’s shotgun that he used to keep beneath the register counter because the neighborhood used to be a lot rougher with petty thieves and gangs. Mr. Gimbly insisted that they keep Big Bertha just in case.

Millie shook her head as she ducked into the kitchen, seeing Beorn, her kitchen aid, already meal prepping for lunch and dinner. He was a giant of a man and looked like a convicted felon with his skin inked with so many tattoos that the only spot with normal skin was his face. Despite his appearance Beorn was a quiet man of few words, and a hard worker; showing up to work before Millie’s alarm clock would even go off. Ironically Patrick was the one who hired him (though he did talk to Millie first about him).She greeted him good morning before returning to the front and assisting with the coffee orders. Within an hour the morning rush was over.

“A part of me just wants to go back upstairs and fall asleep in my bed.” Millie said as she stretched her arms over her head.

“Don’t you dare,” Patrick snapped as he made coffee for everyone, including Beorn who had come out just to get his cup and then headed back into the kitchen. “I’m just glad we don’t serve breakfast. Ooh that would be a nightmare.”

“I did give it thought, but that’s just a waste of money. Serving coffee and selling some pastries is enough.” Millie said.

“Well, I’m off to class.” Teryn said as she untied her apron from the back and hung it up by the kitchen door. She was a new hire at the bistro and had been a big help in the morning, especially since she attended the nearby college and helped put up fliers on student boards to boost business.

“Thanks for the help this morning.” Millie said, accepting the mug of her freshly made coffee with extra creamer from Patrick.

“I’ll see you later for the dinner shift.” Teryn said, taking her coffee on the go as she grabbed her backpack from under the counter and left.

Both Millie and Patrick were leaning against the counter together in comfortable silence, sipping their coffees and enjoying the peace.

“So it’s almost summer, any ideas about the menu?” Patrick asked. It was part of the appeal of their little restaurant to serve seasonal dishes and promoted it on their website and social media page.

“I was thinking about this one dish I had when I visited the port city in Linden last year. It was cold and sweet, almost like ice cream. It was called sour cherry soup and it was served as a starter course before the main meal.”

Patrick made a pinched face, showing his dislike of the idea. “A sour cherry _soup_?”

Millie just smiled at him. “Yes, Pat, that’s what I said. Then there’s the classic cucumber soup with mint. That’s always popular with our older customers.”

“ _Mills_ ,” Patrick said with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You gotta think younger. Think our age group and younger. What do we like to eat?”

“Well, _I_ like—”

“—Let me rephrase that, what does _our_ age group like to eat and not be put off by?”

Millie gave it some thought. “Pizza?”

Patrick shook his head. “Raise the standards, girl.”

Millie fell silent as she gave it more thought. “When I think of summer I think of fresh, colorful vegetables that have been lightly season paired with a well cooked fish and fresh, toasted bread. The dessert should also be light and fruity with a cool tang, like sorbet.” Millie said with a far-off look on her face as she described what she thought of summer dishes.

Patrick hummed his approval, “That’s making me hungry.”

“I’ll get started on the menu.”

“You’re still gonna make your beer rolls, though, right? ‘Cause that’s our best seller.”

“Of course it’ll stay on the menu. The staple will always be there but I think I’ll add a cheesy one for the summer menu.”

“By the way, how far into our show are you?”

“I’m at the part where it’s revealed that the house maid was his mother the whole time.”

Patrick let out an excited squeal. “Just wait for the following episode then, you’re gonna drop your jaw when you get to the plot twist.”

“Good grief, how many plot twists are there? This series is gonna give me an ulcer from anxiety.”

“Speaking of getting an ulcer can you believe slutty Crystal was caught fucking behind a dumpster over on 8th?”

Millie’s jaw dropped at the scandalous news. “ _Again?_ She hasn’t changed since high school. She’s slept with every guy in our class.”

“Except for me.”

Millie shook her head, “She even fucked my boyfriend on the football field and had it filmed.”

“Girl, I know. I was there when you cried all over your fries during lunch period.”

“Hey! It was a very emotional time for me and I will never forgive her.”

“Why don’t you direct that simmering rage towards the summer menu and make it hot _hot_ HOT!”

xxxxx

Sunday was the one day a week that the bistro was closed, and Millie used that day to make every dish for the new summer menu. She had arranged for her staff to come in that afternoon to taste each dish so that they knew how to describe it to their customers what each dish was like. Millie did this for every season; she even had special holiday menus. It was how she kept the customers interested with new flavors to experience. The only constant on the menu was the Gimbly stew with Millie’s beer bread combo, it was the most popular item on the menu and it was Millie’s way of honoring the Gimbly’s for everything they had done for her.

Millie’s staff would be considered insufficient in numbers, with her as the Head Chef and co-owner, Beorn as her Sous Chef, Patrick who was the multi-tasker (co-owner/host/waiter/barista/cashier/social media updater), Teryn who is a part-timer, and Fili and Kili, Thorin and Bilbo’s twin boys who also worked part-time after school as they were still in high school. Millie’s staff was few in numbers but luckily her bistro was small, with the max capacity of seating twenty people. Most of the time people would order food to-go and with the bistro set up on several food app platforms, her business doubled and foot traffic mostly came from delivery people picking up the ordered meals. If the Gimbly’s had simply closed the bistro down Millie figured she would have ended up working in a restaurant where she had no say in the menu options and would be miserable.

She thanked them every single day for the life she was living now.

A year ago, Mr. Gimbly had passed away and not wanting Mrs. Gimbly to be alone, Millie often visited Mrs. Gimbly for Sunday brunch and would go out shopping. She mostly helped her foster mother with carrying groceries. Today, however, Millie had spent the day in the kitchen preparing for the monthly gathering.

“Oh my, these dishes look so beautiful and vibrant! And the smell—oh it’s so aromatic!” Mrs. Gimbly said as she entered the bistro with Beorn. She set her clunky blue purse on an empty table and walked over to Millie, giving her a warm hug in greeting. Millie had to bend down to hug the elderly woman. “I’m so excited to taste everything! Your food is always a source of pride for me when I talk about you to my friends on Bridge night.”

Millie smiled, showing teeth at the older woman. “I’m happy to be the hot topic on Bridge night.”

The front door opened again as Patrick and Teryn entered, followed by the twins and their fathers. Millie had started the tradition of a monthly brunch for her staff and for her friends who would join in. It was her way of showing her appreciation to her makeshift family, to show how much she loved them all. Today she was debuting the new summer menu and was doubling it as their monthly brunch.

“OMG! This looks amazing!” Teryn gasped, immediately whipping out her phone and taking a picture of the spread. “Millie, you gotta be in the shot! I’m gonna post this to my Instapage!”

Millie moved to stand behind the buffet of food, bringing Mrs. Gimbly to stand next to her as she wrapped an arm around the older woman’s shoulders and smiled for the camera. Patrick began taking individual shots of the dishes on his phone to post onto their social media page before snapping one of Millie and Mrs. Gimbly.

“You kids and your smart gadgets.” Mrs. Gimbly said as she shook her head.

The front door opened again as Isabella, the owner of the hair salon a few blocks away, waltzed in. Isabella was Millie’s other best friend since high school, and Patrick’s one-time girlfriend in high school before figuring out that he preferred men.

“I’m here and I’ve brought booze!” Isabella announced as she lifted a bottle of cheap champaign in the air.

“I’ll get the orange juice from the kitchen.” Beorn said, ducking into the back.

“Hello, beautiful.” Isabella said, greeting Mrs. Gimbly with a hug and a kiss to the cheek. “When can I expect you at my salon again?”

Mrs. Gimbly smiled warmly as she chuckled. “I will have to check my schedule; I’m a very busy old lady after all.”

“Of course, and when you come back I want to hear all of the latest gossip. Especially about Tilly, is she still a sneaky cheat?”

“Oh, the sneakiest!” Mrs. Gimbly replied.

“Let’s eat!” the twins said together.

Millie went over each new dish with everyone and as they filled their plates and sat down together after pushing the tables together, it was a sight to see and it filled Millie’s heart with warmth. As per usual, nothing was left after everyone had finished eating. Beorn and the twins cleared the tables, carrying the dirty dishes to the kitchen to load into the washer while everyone else wiped down the tables and moved them back to their usual spots on the floor. Millie accepted everyone’s thanks for the meal as they left and Millie thanked them all for coming before heading upstairs to her loft with Patrick to update their website with the new menu.

“Girl, when are you gonna move out of this small apartment? I know you make enough to move into a bigger, and quite frankly, better place.” Patrick said.

Millie looked around her at her apartment and shrugged. She saw nothing wrong with it. It was a quaint loft that had a large window upstairs that let in a lot of natural light where her bedroom was situated with the bathroom right below the stairs. The living room also doubled as her dining room with one wall dedicated as her kitchen space with a tiny kitchenette. Millie hadn’t thought her home as small, having lived in it alone since she was fifteen. Plus it was right over the bistro which made it convenient.

“I don’t need a lot when it’s just me living here.” Millie said.

Patrick let out a woeful groan. “You should want more from life instead of making the bistro your life. I wanna see you get all gussied up and go out on dates with hot guys and then bring me back all the gossip.”

Millie snorted at that. She had dated a few men in the past, with only one relationship that lasted two years before they got into a huge fight because Millie put her work ahead of her relationship. Since then she simply decided to dedicate her time and energy on the bistro while quietly pining away for a sweeping romance like the heroines in the romance series she enjoyed. Any personal romance was just not in the cards for her and she had made her peace with that.

“I don’t need to be told that my priorities shouldn’t be about my job.” Millie said.

“Look, I’m just saying, as your friend, I personally want to see you happy with someone. The bistro can’t be your number one forever.”

Millie rolled her eyes, “Anyways, I’ll have the new menu design finished by tonight and have them printed by the end of the week.”

Patrick bit his tongue to keep himself from calling Millie out on avoiding their conversation. Patrick and Isabella had thought that Gil-galad was the guy for Millie; he was sweet and supportive of her and he was also a chef. They ended things on a sour note, however, when Gil-galad had accepted a job as Head Chef at a high-end restaurant in Osgiliath and wanted Millie to leave with him. Millie had just taken over as the new owner of the bistro and even though she never made it a secret that she loved Gil-galad, she made it clear that she was more than just financially invested to the bistro and leaving it behind on the hopes that the two of them would last was too much of a gamble for her.

Gil-galad broke up with her and told her that her ambitions were too small which was why it was holding her back from being truly successful. When he left, Millie didn’t fall apart. Their fight had only made her more determined to turn the bistro around and prove him wrong. Gil-galad had gone on to become a celebrity chef after guest starring on a few cooking shows and even competed in a televised cooking competition and won. Patrick and Isabella had both watched the competition, both of them cheering for the other cooks and had screamed and thrown popcorn at the screen when Gil-galad won. The two of them knew Millie would have crushed the competition if she had participated (as good friends would say and support their girl). In time Millie had moved on, focusing all her attention and energy into the bistro, and now that it was not drowning in debt and was moderately successful, Patrick felt it was time that Millie took care of her own self-interest.

Primarily getting her back into the dating pool.

xxxxx

Thranduil Greenleaf set his phone down onto his pristine marble desk, having just received disappointing news from the woman he had hired to be a surrogate that her pregnancy test came back negative. He will have to wait another month before trying again with the artificial insemination.

Thranduil’s father had been breathing down his neck for an heir to secure their family’s legacy, the tradition being that the first born inherits the family business as it has for generations. However, Thranduil wasn’t interested in marriage and disliked every woman his father introduced him to in hopes of him finding one he could tolerate. Every single woman turned out to be a plain gold digger who had no value in much beyond material things and had no brains for business. They were just looking for the easy way out of having to work hard; which was why he opted to go through a surrogate. He had carefully selected the woman who would bear his child, doing background checks for any criminal history, their level of education, health, job, and so on. He even went as far as to check her family history, going back at least three generations for any sort of illnesses or genetic short-comings.

Kwenthrith Parr had passed all of his meticulous requirements. She was well educated, had an impressive family tree of healthy family members, lived modestly well, took excellent care in herself, and was rather beautiful with straight blond hair and green eyes. On top of that, she understood that this was a contractual arrangement where he paid for the medical expenses on top of paying her a sizeable amount for being his surrogate that will not only pay off her sizeable student loan but enough to sustain her modest living for awhile. Then once the baby is born is when they part ways. She will never reach out or ask to be a part of the baby’s life or his. That was what was agreed upon and Kwenthrith signed the legal documents in front of his lawyers that she agreed to the terms.

He had been well aware that the treatment might not work the first time but he had hoped it would so that he could get the countdown started. On top of that he wouldn’t have to jerk off into a cup again. His father has no idea that he was going down this path, but he hoped that once the baby was born, his father will finally back off and let him go about doing his job in peace.

He was not looking forward to visiting the fertility clinic again.

xxxxx

Millie was sitting in Isabella’s hair salon while her best friend was trimming her hair. Isbella never charged Millie or Mrs. Gimbly full price in her hair salon, giving them huge discounts (practically cutting their hair for free).

“…And then that stupid cow had the nerve to accuse me for stealing her boyfriend! Can you believe that?” Isabella asked as she skillfully snipped away at Millie’s dark hair.

“You do dress provocatively.” Millie said, “From wearing low-cut shirts and tight pants, not to mention your makeup and hair is always perfect. It’s no surprise some women think you’re just trying to make them look bad in comparison.”

Isabella stepped to the side to model off her figure in the mirror, making Millie giggle lightly. “How can I not flaunt what I got?” she asked while returning back to her spot behind Millie as she continued to trim. “It’s not my fault that I like too good for everybody. Besides, I think her husband is a disgusting pig who doesn’t know what deodorant is. Now, the _Mayor_ however, he can pork me whenever and however he wants.”

Millie laughed, agreeing with her friend. Mayor Bard Bowman was a very roguishly handsome man with a humble charisma that led to his election into office. Not to mention an old classmate from high school. “By the way, stop by the bistro after you close up today; I got a shipment of that coffee roast you like. I saved you a bag.”

Isabella’s eyes widened with excitement. “Really? I can’t wait! Coffee beans from Rhun are just so delicious but so hard to come by.”

“Not to mention it’s expensive as sin.”

“Well, you have my thanks for the coffee.” Isabella said as she removed the nylon cape from around Millie’s neck. “All right! All done!”

“Thanks again for the service.” Millie said, standing up from the chair and taking a step before suddenly feeling lightheaded and then collapsing to the floor. Isabella gasped and rushed over to Millie, shaking her shoulders and calling her name.

“Mills? Mills! Wake up, Mills! This isn’t funny!”

xxxxx

A nurse came back to the clinic bay where Millie and Isabella waited. After Millie had fainted Isabella had panicked and called Thorin since he owned a car. When the bar owner arrived, rushing into the salon and looking like a wild man, Millie had already woken up and said she was fine but both Isabella and Thorin insisted for their peace of mind that she go to the hospital to be checked. Thus, one blood test and basic vital checks including a urine test later…

“Well, we found out why you suddenly fainted; you’re pregnant.” the nurse said.

Both Millie and Isabella gave the nurse dumbfounded looks. Millie more so than Isabella.

“I’m sorry, I’m _what?”_ Millie asked.

“You’re pregnant.” the nurse said.

Millie shook her head with a disbelieving smirk. “I’m sorry, I think I hit my head when I fainted and it messed with my hearing. Say that one more time?”

“You. Are. Pregnant.” the nurse repeated. “You will need to schedule an ultrasound to check how far along you are.”

“No. No, that’s impossible. That’s impossible!” Millie said, her voice getting higher. “Being pregnant would mean that I had sex with someone and I haven’t had sex in ages! I mean, I even saw my gynecologist a few weeks ago for my exam and I sure as hell wasn’t pregnant then!”

The nurse looked at a loss for what else to say as he cleared his throat, feeling awkward with the two women staring intently at him. “Wait here while I go get the doctor for you.” he said with a tight smile before turning away and leaving.

“Geez…can you believe that?” Millie asked, looking at Isabella who just shrugged, looking equally as lost.

“You wanna tell me something? You had a one-night stand and didn’t tell me?” Isabella asked.

Millie huffed in frustration. “No! I swear to you! I have no way of knowing how this had happened!”

“We both know how a pregnancy happens, Mills! I paid attention in sex ed, I know how a baby gets made!”

“Why are you yelling at me?!”

“BECAUSE YOU’RE YELLING AND I DON’T KNOW HOW TO HANDLE THIS NEWS!”

“THAT’S NOT HELPFUL TO ANYONE!”

“I KNOW!”

“SO STOP YELLING!”

“YOU STOP YELLING!”

“ _Ladies!”_ Both Millie and Isabella jumped and turned to see the nurse had returned. “Please follow me.”

xxxxx

Millie entered her gynecologist’s office, Isabella by her side as the two women had no idea what was going on or how Millie could be pregnant. Deep down Millie hoped that this was all just a mistake and that she wasn’t pregnant. Dr. Ibara was seated behind her desk and motioned for the two to take the seats in front of the desk as the door closed behind them.

“Thank you for coming,” Dr. Ibara began as she clasped her hands atop the desk. She looked nervous and that did not sit well with Millie as her hope was quickly trickling away. “I just want to let you know that what has happened to you was not intentional in any way and I am deeply sorry that this has happened to you.”

“What exactly has happened? I’m still confused on how I got pregnant without sex.” Millie said.

Dr. Ibara’s neck flexed, showing that she had swallowed a lump in her throat and looked more nervous than before. She cleared her throat and adjusted her glasses. “Well, you see…there was a mix up during your exam. I had been informed of your visit which was meant to be a routine exam and next door to your room was another patient who was there for an artificial insemination; and as you can guess, I got you both mixed up and saw you first and accidentally inseminated you.”

Millie felt her heart drop to her stomach. Her surprise pregnancy was a medical mistake. A mistake caused by the woman she had put trust in. She didn’t know what to say at that moment or how to feel as her mind went haywire with all sorts of questions like who the father was. Who was the intended patient? What could have caused her doctor to mess up like this? What was she herself going to do? Isabella however…

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” she squawked, making the doctor visibly flinch. “How could you have been so reckless?! My best friend is knocked up by some stranger’s spunk and all you can do is apologize?! How does an apology make up for your fuck up?! This is grounds for a lawsuit lady! Get ready to lose your medical license!”

Dr. Ibara looked rattled, her eyes wide behind her glasses. “I understand that this is a cause to be upset but know that there are options. I have gotten in contact with the other party and they are interested in speaking with you, Ms. Crescent. If not then we can explore the other option of aborting the pregnancy. It’s up to you.”

Millie finally snapped her attention to Dr. Ibara. “You’ve already contacted the other party?”

“Yes,” Dr. Ibara said with a nod, “And they are very hopeful that you are willing to meet them. I have the contact number written down. They ask that you reach out to them.” she reached into the top drawer of her desk and pulled out a blue post-it note with a name and a phone number. Millie reached forward and took it, staring blankly at it for a moment before putting it into her pocket. “Again, it’s up to you on how you want to move forward.”

While Millie was still processing everything Isabella was already miles ahead of her as her friend was clearly fuming. “Just so you know, you are going to be hearing from us again.” she stood and took Millie’s hand, pulling her friend up to her feet and storming out of the office with Millie in tow.

Isabella didn’t slow down until they were outside of Thorin’s truck, where the man had been waiting and when he saw the two women he hopped out and moved around his truck to open the passenger door.

“So, what’s the verdict for the fainting?” he asked, showing clear concern despite his direct question.

“Pregnancy.” Isabella said and Thorin stood frozen with his jaw dropped.

“Izzy! For crying out loud!” Millie exclaimed, still flustered and at a loss of what to do.

“You’re pregnant?” Thorin asked after snapping out of his shock as he looked at Millie.

“I don’t want to talk about it and neither of you say a word about this to anyone until I’ve come to a decision on what to do. Now take me home!” Millie snapped, shoving Isabella forward to climb into the truck and sit in the middle seat so that she could have the window. No one argued, knowing better than to push the subject with their distressed friend.

xxxxx

When Thranduil had gotten the phone call about the medical mistake that Dr. Ibara had committed, he was livid, to say the least. Yet he was also curious. Somewhere out in Dale, was the woman who was carrying his child by mistake and perhaps once he finds out more about this mystery woman he could run his thorough background check on her and possibly draw up the same contract with this woman. If things went his way, and the background screening all checked out, then perhaps he wouldn’t have to wait another month to try again.

He had asked for the woman’s contact information but was denied due to that being a violation of the patient’s privacy, so he instead gave his personal number to the doctor in hopes that the woman will reach out to him. He was eager to hear from her, hoping that she will reach out. He had never been so anxious in his life.

He needed things to go well.

The future of his lineage and legacy depended on it.


	2. Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millie and Thranduil meet and a few questions are asked

Millie sat alone in her apartment, having told Isabella and Thorin to give her space and keep their mouths shut. She had texted Patrick that she wasn’t feeling well and needed a few days off, mostly so that she could think and weigh her options. On one hand, she could always abort and be rid of the problem but on the other hand there was this mystery family who were obviously struggling to conceive and needed medical help to achieve their goal. So who was she to deny them the chance of a family? Then again, was she willing to go through an entire pregnancy for people she didn’t know? How was this going to interfere with her business? Her life?

After being dropped off Millie had rushed to the corner store and bought five different brands of pregnancy tests, still in disbelief that this was really happening her. After rushing home she had taken them all and was numb when the results all came back positive. She threw them all away, unable to look at them without feeling sick. She looked down at the coffee table where she had placed the post-it note with the name and number of the contact. Should she reach out? She should, it was the right thing to do. It was better if she spoke to the family and talk things out. Maybe they will sympathize and not hold it against her if she chose to not stay pregnant.

Millie let out a groan and fell over onto her side on her sofa; the debate going on in her head kept going back and forth like an intense tennis match. Whichever choice she made will change not only her life forever but the other family’s life as well.

She could hear the creaking from the stairwell that someone was coming up to check on her. Millie pulled the blanket over her and heard the knock on her door.

“It’s open,” she said, and watched as the door swung open and in came Patrick who could tell that she wasn’t sick but something was indeed wrong.

“You’ve been cooped up in here for three days and you never take a day off, not even if you were dying. Is everything all right?” he asked as he closed the door behind him and walked over to the sofa. Millie sat up to make room for him and when he sat down she couldn’t look him in the eye because she knew that it will compel her to open her mouth and emotionally purge everything out. She had a lot on her mind and she didn’t want to tell Patrick about the accidental insemination.

“Hey, talk to me, Millie.” Patrick said as he gently brushed a stray lock of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. “What happened?”

Millie forgot her resolve for a moment and looked at her friend and met his eyes with hers and immediately she couldn’t stop the words from escaping. “My gynecologist accidentally inseminated me at my routine exam and now I’m pregnant with someone’s baby.”

Patrick had the same stunned expression on his face as the information was being digested in his brain. He blinked a few times before shaking his head. “Wait—what?”

She didn’t know if it was the stress of the situation or the hormones but tears began to fall down Millie’s face and she didn’t know how to stop it.

“Oh, sweetie. I’m sorry.” Patrick cooed as he pulled Millie towards him and wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. “That’s a lot to take in at once.”

“I know! And I don’t know what to do!” Millie sobbed, sniffing back snot from running out her nose. “Dr. Ibara gave me the number of the couple, they want to meet me but I’m scared. There’s just so many unknown factors that could go wrong.”

“Well, do you want me to call them for you?” Patrick asked.

Millie shook her head. “No, it…it should be me they hear from.” Millie pulled away and wiped away the tears from her cheeks with her sleeve. “I think I’ll be okay now, just had to cry it out.”

“You want me to be here when you call?”

She shook her head. “Thanks, but I think I’d like some privacy when I call them.”

“What are their names? Do you know?”

Millie reached over to the coffee table and peeled the post-it off the surface and read the name. _T. Greenleaf._

“Are you sure you don’t want me here?”

“If something goes wrong or if I’m having a panic attack I’ll come down to the bistro and find you.”

“All right, I’ll be checking up on you after closing tonight.” Patrick said as he got up and headed towards the door, pausing to look back at her. “So I’m guessing Izzy already knows about the _situation?”_

Millie snorted and rolled her eyes before nodding her head.

“Excuse me while I go bitch out my ex.” Patrick said as he left the loft.

Millie sat quietly in her apartment, staring down at the name and number on the piece of paper. Picking up her phone from the coffee table she turned on the screen and opened the dial pad and began tapping in the numbers, her thumb hovering over the green call button for a moment.

“Nope. Nope.” she said, putting her phone down and hugging her knees to her chest. “This is harder than I thought it would be.”

She got up to make herself something to eat, needing a distraction as she rummaged through her small fridge, unable to decide what to make. Giving up she just grabbed the bag of chips from the upper cabinet and returned to her sofa, turning on her laptop to continue watching her latest show. While she munched on the salty chips her focus wasn’t on the soapy romance that was happening on the screen, but on the smaller screen sitting harmlessly on the cushion beside her. She mindlessly ate until the bag of chips was empty, every last salty crumb consumed. She sucked her fingers clean and got up again to get a glass of water to wash the salt down.

Returning to the sofa and wishing she had something stronger than water she put her show on pause and picked up her phone, staring at the number that had already been put in. All that was left to do was push the call button.

“What else can go wrong?” she asked herself.

She pressed the call button and held up the phone to her ear, listening to the line ring once, twice, and on the third ring they picked up and she heard the deep baritone of a man on the other end.

_“This is Thranduil Greenleaf.”_

Millie froze, recognizing the name belonging to Middle Earth’s richest man. The one celebrity she knew all the gossip about because of Patrick and Isabella’s obsession with him (plus Millie as well, who didn’t have a major celebrity crush on the man?). But this couldn’t be right! What are the odds that she had been given _Thranduil Greenleaf’s_ number? On top of that be the one to be accidentally carrying his child. This could not become more of a runaway romantic cliché. Wait…was she in one of those romantic clichés? Could this really be happening?

Well…the voice _does_ sound like Thranduil. If she were to recall all of the TV interviews she had seen, hearing him talk…the two voices did sound similar.

_“Hello?”_

Millie jumped at the sound of his voice, snapping her out of her head. “Y-yes! Sorry! Um—I know it’s kinda late but my name is Millie Crescent and Dr. Ibara gave me this number.”

xxxxx

When Thranduil’s personal phone began to ring he noticed the caller ID was unknown and figured it was the mystery woman carrying his child. It had been a few days since he had received the news from Dr. Ibara that she had spoken to the woman who was carrying his child, and that she had passed along his number to her. He had expected to hear from this woman sooner, but he would let that minor slight go. When he answered it he heard the sharp intake of breath and a long pause.

“Hello?”

_“Y-yes! Sorry! Um—I know it’s kinda late but my name is Millie Crescent and Dr. Ibara gave me this number.”_

“Yes, Dr. Ibara had informed me of what had happened. How are you fairing?” he asked, keeping the conversation polite as to not scare this woman away and lose his heir. He had pulled his laptop in front of him and searched Millie’s name, the first thing to pop up in his search screen was a small restaurant in the south end of Dale and a woman standing outside the building, smiling for the camera. He had sudden flash of recollection of her being the woman who had ran into the elevator at the hospital the day the insemination for Kwenthrith was to happen. He clicked on the website link and the screen pulled up to a gallery of the same woman wearing an apron with different dishes. Most of the photos were of different dishes with short descriptions.

_“Still a little shocked. Especially since these are very unusual circumstances.”_

“Agreed. If you don’t mind I would prefer that we meet in person and discuss what our next steps should be.”

There was another pause on the other line.

_“Oh—of course! Yes. I’m sure you and your wife will want to meet me since we have a lot to talk about. Um, where would you like to meet and when?”_

Wife? As if. No doubt Dr. Ibara had kept his identity and intentions private, and of course Millie would draw up her own conclusion of a couple having a difficult time conceiving naturally. It was a fair assumption on Millie’s part and Thranduil could not fault her for that but he had to tread lightly right now. He will not acknowledge the false information right now and tell her in person instead. “I’ll arrange something and have my assistant call you. I’m assuming this is the number to contact you?”

Another pause.

_“Y-yes. You can reach me at this number.”_

“Good. We will be in touch, Ms. Crescent.”

_“O-okay. G-good night.”_

Thranduil hung up and resumed scrolling through the webpage, his curiosity was peaked. If this was indeed the woman who was carrying his child he so far could not see an issue. She was a small business owner, which meant she knows how to work for her success and knew that running a business, no matter what size, was not cheap. Perhaps he could adjust the contract to cater to what this woman will possibly need to make sure her restaurant stays afloat, considering how the economy in Dale was beginning to inflate and the south district of the city was mostly impoverished with many struggling businesses. It’s ironic how Thranduil had looked into the projects in that area and had several offers to basically tear it all down and put in high rise apartments and hotels.

He will have to see how things go when he meets this Millie Crescent before he gets ahead of himself. Picking up his work phone, he dialed for his assistant. The sooner they meet the faster he can update his current contract and tell Kwenthrith that her services were no longer required.

xxxxx

The next morning Millie decided to try and go back to her normal routine in hopes of getting her mind off of how anxious she was. She greeted Beorn who was bringing boxes of produce in from the delivery truck. She went to pick up one of the boxes but Beorn stopped her, telling her that he can handle it on his own. Millie huffed, but knew better than to argue against Beorn who was stubborn as he was quiet and just went back inside to turn on the espresso machine and get the pre-ground coffee ready.

Patrick and Teryn came in through the front door, both looking surprised to see Millie behind the counter doing the morning preperations.

“Morning,” Millie greeted.

“Morning,” Teryn replied, putting her backpack underneath the counter. “Let me handle making all the coffees today, you really shouldn’t be on your feet too much.”

“Excuse me?” Millie asked, catching Patrick’s eye just as he quickly looked away. “You gossipy bitch.”

Patrick gave her a sheepish grin and held up his hands in surrender. “Look, you never told me to keep my mouth shut.”

“It was implied.” Millie said, putting her hands on her hips.

“Now, now, don’t let your blood pressure go up. Think about the precious cargo you’re carrying.” Patrick said while edging over to have Teryn be physically between them.

_“Patrick—”_

The bell over the front door jingled as their first customer arrived.

“Good morning!” Teryn greeted cheerfully, “What can we get for you?”

Millie narrowed her eyes at Patrick, a silent promise that their conversation wasn’t over as she turned to go into the kitchen. She needed distance from business partner and figured she could get her mind off of her troubles by meal prepping. Though washing, peeling and chopping vegetables could only distract Millie for so long while she would frequently check her phone through the morning. Beorn worked quietly beside her, skillfully mixing the dough for the beer bread while Millie prepared the Gimbly stew. If Beorn had anything to say about Millie’s unexpected pregnancy, he was a wise man to say nothing.

The two cooks worked quietly together while the morning rush in the front died down and Patrick came into the kitchen with coffee for Beorn and Millie.

“Decaf for you.” Patrick said as he handed the steaming mug to Millie. She pursed her lips but accepted the drink regardless.

“I haven’t decided on anything yet, Pat.” Millie said tightly but let out a sigh and allowed her tense shoulders to sag. “I can’t really decide anything until I meet the father and his wife.”

“Did you call?” Patrick asked.

“I will be in the front, Teryn must be leaving soon.” Beorn said, taking his coffee and leaving the kitchen to man the front of the bistro.

“Thanks, big guy.” Patrick said, giving the stoic man a friendly smile.

“I did speak to him last night.” Millie said, getting Patrick’s attention.

“Well?”

“He wants to meet up; he said his assistant will call me once it’s arranged.”

“So you spoke to the husband who has an assistant? Must be some rich guy.”

“That’s not all; he introduced himself as Thranduil Greenleaf.”

Patrick paused, feeling his brain short circuit for a moment before rebooting. “I must’ve misheard you, I think you said you spoke to Thranduil Greenleaf? As in the richest man in Middle Earth? Who owns—like— _everything?!”_

“You’re not helping.” Millie deadpanned over her coffee. “I’m kinda freaking out but I don’t have the energy to have a full on panic attack, if that makes any sense.”

Patrick nodded, forcing himself to stay calm for his friend’s sake. “You’re still in shock, and I’m sure that’s normal. But just know that I’m here for you. So is Izzy, and Thorin, Teryn, the terror twins, and even though he won’t voice it, Beorn is here for you, too. We’re your family, Mills. We’ll support you all the way no matter what you decide to do.”

Millie’s eyes welled up with tears and quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand as she nodded, thankful to her friend for trying his best to comfort her.

“Thanks, that means a lot to me.” she said before sucker punching him in the stomach, winding the man as he bent over to clutch his stomach. “But you’re still a gossipy bitch and I am still pissed that you told everyone.”

“Point…taken.” Patrick wheezed.

“So anyways, I’m just waiting for his assistant to call me.” Millie said, taking a sip of her decaf coffee, already feeling the things it was not doing for her.

“Wait a sec…if it’s _the_ Thranduil Greenleaf, sexiest man alive whom I wish to be my full time lover, why would he be doing artificial insemination?”

Millie shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know, I didn’t even know he was in a relationship either but, whatever.”

“But he’s single.”

“Maybe she just wants to stay out of the tabloids? Privacy is definitely something to value when you’re always in the spotlight.”

“No, girl, he’s single-single. Hasn’t been a gossip feed about a new honey in like a year.”

“Again, he’s rich, maybe he paid off the tabloids to not run any stories about his private life.”

“When you meet your baby daddy, you might wanna ask about, y’know, _everything._ Why the turkey baster method instead of no-condoms-no-pulling-out method.”

Millie’s face turned red and her eyes went wide. “I—I can’t ask him that!”

Patrick gave her an _are you serious_ look. “Oh, please. You’re just as curious as I am. If you want I’d be more than happy to join you on your little meet-n-greet date as your wingman.”

“No. Definitely not.”

“Do you want Izzy to go with you instead?”

“No, I can do the whole meet and greet on my own. The last thing I need is for one of you guys to embarrass him _and me.”_

“If you change your mind you know I’m always free to meet my celebrity crush.”

“Y’know, I think Beorn needs to finish with the bread so you can go back to the front now.”

xxxxx

Millie walked the three blocks from the bus stop to the restaurant that Thranduil’s assistant had said to meet at. When she got the call she was just putting together the Gimbly stew in the pot and had Beorn to take over. She wasn’t worried about leaving Beorn and Patrick to run things on their own, since the lunch hour was usually just online orders and pickups. When she was told where Thranduil wanted to meet she had thought she misheard at first on which restaurant but it was confirmed that she was to meet the man at _The Cordero;_ a high-end, five star restaurant in Dale’s downtown. She had never been there and had always wanted to taste the dishes that had earned such prestige in the culinary world. Her bistro had a good reputation and was well represented on social media, however, to even have a single star for her own restaurant; that would be a dream come true.

Standing outside the steps leading up to the entrance, Millie suddenly felt self-conscious about her choice in clothes. She had changed clothes before leaving, putting on one of her nice summer dresses that had large sunflower patterns with a white cardigan and yellow flats. She had tied her dark hair up into a pony tail but from the walking and the crowded bus it got messed up and ended up pulling the tie out and letting her hair fall loose. As she got closer and saw her reflection in the glass door she got a glimpse of herself and hastily tried to smooth her hair by combing her fingers through it and attempting to iron out the wrinkles in her dress with the palms of her sweaty hands.

Shit. She could say goodbye to first impressions.

Steeling herself as much as possible she walked through the door and stepped up to the maître d who was giving her an obvious stink eye for having the audacity to dress so “common.”

“I am meeting Mr. Thranduil Greenleaf.” Millie said, feeling self-conscious under the scrutinizing glare.

“Your name.” he quipped.

“Millie Crescent.” she answered, feeling her self-esteem beginning to crumble when the man pursed his lips together. He looked at her again from his list of names and narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he looked her over once more.

“Right this way, Miss.” he said rather acidly as he led Millie through the dining room and up a flight of stairs. Millie was so nervous that she forgot to admire the interior of the restaurant, having heard such high praise and seen in photos, but unfortunately she was focusing all of her attention on not falling on her face as she followed the snooty maître d to a table that overlooked the restaurant.

Her breath hitched in her throat when she caught sight of Thranduil Greenleaf. It really was him. _The_ Thranduil Greenleaf. Her imagination did not run wild, it was _his_ voice she heard on the phone. It was with _him_ that she had a brief phone call with. Suddenly her anxiety was on overdrive and her palms were more than just damp with sweat. He was a very beautiful man that it felt unreal to see him in person and suddenly Millie’s knees were feeling weak.

The maître d pulled out the chair across from Thranduil for Millie, who sat down in the chair and felt the maître d push her in too forcefully but let it slide as he briskly left to return to his post.

“Thank you for coming.” Thranduil spoke, his voice even richer in person that gave Millie fluttering butterflies in her stomach and she knew she was blushing up to her ears.

“Thank you for this invitation. I’ve always wanted to come to the Cordero and try the food here but it’s always impossible to get a reservation.” Millie said.

Thranduil gave her a small smile. “Well, I hope it lives up to your expectations.” he said. Millie was thus far living up to his expectations from what information he had gathered on her. He had right to think that she was the same woman who had jumped into the elevator with him that fateful day at the hospital. Usually he would have forgotten such an encounter but for some reason that memory of her rushing through the closing doors and then staring up at him with her large doe eyes had burned itself into his memory. Was it perhaps an unexplainable part of him knew that she had been given his seed instead of Kwenthrith? At the very least he was relieved to see that she actually showed up.

Millie folded her hands in her lap, nervously wringing them out of sight beneath the table. “I’m still a little shocked, you know? It kind of blindsided me.”

Studying her features up close and in person Thranduil could see that she wore the barest of makeup, her hair was a bit tussled and her cheeks were flushed like she had exerted herself, and her clothes were wrinkled and obviously well worn. It gave her a rather _humble_ appearance. Comely, in fact.

“Yes, when Dr. Ibara had informed me of what actually happened it had been quite a shock for me as well. I do apologize that you have been put in this situation, but perhaps it can also be seen as a happy accident?”

Millie looked across the table at him, her large brown eyes meeting his icy blue. “What do you mean?”

“I am going to be candid with you, Ms. Crescent. I had originally planned on using a surrogate to carry my heir, a woman whom I have carefully chosen out of a selection of candidates. All of them had gone through extensive screening from background checks and genealogy. Never would I have guessed that something as infelicitous as human error would ruin my carefully laid plans.”

“Wait a minute; you were going to use a surrogate? No secret wife or anything?”

Thranduil would have rolled his eyes but such an action was beneath him. “I find marriage to be cumbersome and pointless, especially when my schedule is too busy for something so meaningless.”

That made no sense to Millie. “But then why?”

“Why what?”

“Why go through the trouble of a surrogate if you’re so busy? Who will take care of the baby? The baby’s mother?”

“There is a contract that I had my lawyers write up in regards to custody and terms of being my surrogate. It was stated that once the child is born the surrogate will have completed their terms and would then be paid in full for their service. They would not seek custody of the child nor reach out to me or go public about our arrangement.”

That made ice form in Millie’s stomach and she unconsciously placed a hand over her lower abdomen. “And you expect me to accept those same terms?”

“That is the hope, yes.”

“But that’s such a callus way of thinking. You’re talking as if this is a simple transaction like buying a sweater at the store but it’s not. This is a human life. I mean, don’t you even care even just a little that we’re discussing the future for a child that was accidentally put inside me?”

“Of course I care, which is why I arranged this meeting.” This meeting was quickly turning against him and he could tell that Millie was getting upset and he would need to turn this conversation around back into his control.

“Who will take care of the baby if not you or me?”

“I plan on using the service of a professional au pair to look after the child’s every need.”

“Unbelievable. Do you plan on bonding with your child? Let them know that you love them and that you will be there for them?”

“I will be in the child’s life, Ms. Crescent, do not misunderstand.”

“I don’t think I’m misunderstanding anything, I think you’re doing this for the wrong reasons.”

Now he felt the sting of her insult as he set his jaw while looking at her, seeing how her shy and timid demeanor had shifted to offense. He had to actually work on keeping his cool in front of this woman as she picked away at his plan. “And what reasons are those?”

“I know enough about your very famous family, you’re a legacy, which means you need an heir. And the fact that you admitted to marriage being a waste of your time, it’s clear to me that you’re just looking for an easy way out to maintain your bachelor lifestyle.”

They sat in silence for a long minute, staring at each other before Thranduil actually cracked a smile. “Well, aren’t you the clever one? Yes, I want to maintain my bachelor status but I still need an heir to maintain my family’s finances and businesses.”

Millie furrowed her brows together, “So you just want a baby to keep your money?”

“I know it sounds selfish and all but it’s more than just keeping my money, it’s also to preserve my social status within my family. I am the first born, plus I am also an only child. If I failed to produce an heir and something were to happen to me then everything would go to my worthless cousin who hasn’t worked a day in his life.”

A strange family feud that Millie had a feeling would be a long conversation that had no place at the table presently.

“That still doesn’t make me feel any better.” she said, and that was the truth. She didn’t know how she felt about being pregnant but she knew that this life she was carrying deserved to grow up in a loving home with a loving parent. Unlike what she had, and her past experiences made her reluctant to see things in Thranduil’s point of view.

“I suppose me being blunt about my expectations hadn’t helped our predicament.” Thranduil said.

“No, but it did clear up a few things for me. Now I know there’s no secret wife, just a complicated family. Makes you _almost_ like us commoners.” she said, giving him a slight smile. Thranduil was a bit taken aback by the joke but returned her smile nonetheless. It had been awhile since he sat at a restaurant with a woman and had not gotten bored within the first five minutes.

“Shall we order something to eat? It’s my treat, of course.”

Millie nodded and picked up the menu and nearly choked on her own saliva at the price for each dish. Who in their right mind would spend 50 sovereigns on a simple garden salad?! Organic or grown from the chef’s own garden a fucking salad should never cost so much! Seeing the price for the other dishes made her feel faint. Everything was so outrageously expensive!

It was just a lucky thing that she wasn’t footing the bill.

“Are you ready to order?” Thranduil asked after awhile.

“Uh, yeah. I think I am.” Millie replied, hoping she didn’t sound like she was going to pass out. Thranduil waved for the waiter to come over to take their orders. He ordered the venison and asked to have it paired with red wine while Millie ordered the grilled salmon and a refill of her iced water.

“So tell me about yourself, Ms. Crescent.” Thranduil said.

“Well, for starters you can just call me Millie. I’d actually prefer that.”

“Very well, Millie. What do you do for work?”

“I own a small restaurant in the south district, actually, called _The Corner Bistro._ It gets quite a bit of business thanks to the university nearby.”

“Are you more than just the owner? How involved with the restaurant are you?”

Millie raised her brows in mild surprise. Did he really want to know or was he just making small talk to pass the time until their meal arrives? Either way, Millie was always happy to talk about her business. It was a source of pride for her.

“Well, I arrange the menu, changing it every season. I prepare and cook the food, our most popular item on the menu is the Gimbly stew with freshly baked beer bread.”

“Gimbly stew? I’ve never heard of that.”

“It’s a family recipe from the previous owners, the Gimblys. Mrs. Gimbly taught it to me when I was still in high school.”

Thranduil was confused now. “You have owned the restaurant since you were a high schooler?”

“What? No! No, sorry, I should have clarified that the Gimbly’s took me in and became my foster parents. They didn’t have any kids of their own and treated me like I was. Mr. Gimbly even paid for my tuition out of his own pocket so that I could go to culinary school. I owe them so much for all that they’ve done for me.”

A foster family? Millie had been an orphan? The private investigator he had hired will need to know that information. If it comes to a dead end then he might be taking a gamble on Millie to expect a healthy child with no future problems.

“So then that restaurant is more than just a business you own.”

Millie smiled, and it gave Thranduil pause at how genuinely sincere her smile was.

“It does, that bistro…it’s home for me. Quite literally, I live in the loft apartment right above it.”

Thranduil blinked at that, “You…live where you work?”

Millie let out a short laugh. “Yeah, I know, but what can I say? It’s been my home since I was fifteen and I love it because it’s mine.”

“A modern woman living a modern life.” he said with an amused smirk on his lips.

Millie grinned, feeling at ease now. “Exactly.”

Their food arrived and Millie then realized just how hungry she was but she was also curious about her plate. She had ordered the grilled salmon, and her plate was pleasing to the eye. The salmon looked well cooked, the skin seared and crispy with herbs and a light glaze of caramel brown sauce on top. It sat atop of bed of wild grain rice and a side of steamed vegetables. Yes, it was very pleasing to the eye; but how did the flavor compare to the presentation? Picking up her fork she easily cut a piece of the salmon off and scooped it up with a bit of the rice and ate the first bite. She chewed methodically, pushing the food around in her mouth to spread the flavor. The salmon came apart very easily; the natural flavor of the fish was overpowered by the seasonings that were used. The grain rice felt too wet and soft to be considered rice, not to mention it was bland with no flavor; which wouldn’t have been so bad paired with the over seasoned fish had the rice not been overcooked.

Thranduil had watched her; curious to know what she thought now that he knew that she was a trained chef.

“Well? How does it live up to its reputation?” he asked after Millie swallowed her first bite.

Millie looked up at him, practically forgetting where she was for a moment. “It’s good.”

“Is it? Because you look disappointed.”

“I do?”

Thranduil nodded, looking amused. “Give me your professional opinion as a chef.”

“Oh, I don’t want to sound like a food snob.”

“Millie, don’t think I hadn’t noticed the way your eyes nearly bulged out of your head when looking through the menu. You can stand to be a little snobbish, it’s what most rich people for sport.”

Millie nibbled on her bottom lip for a second. “All right, fine.” She told Thranduil her thoughts on her plate, making the man actually chuckle. Despite her complaints Millie ate what she ordered because she didn’t believe in wasting food. “Honestly, for just 15 sovereigns at my restaurant my customers can get the same cut of salmon and not walk away feeling like they just ate a plate of oil and salt.”

“Well then, perhaps I should take the time to visit your bistro since you seem so proud of it.”

“I am proud of it and I can guarantee you that you will leave as a very satisfied customer. But don’t expect any discounts.”

“So cut throat, where were you when I was negotiating trading deals last week?”

“Working on a deal of my own with getting fresh fish from a vendor.”

“Speaking of negotiations, may I have your email so that I can send you a copy of the contract?”

The good vibe Millie and Thranduil were having had then quickly fizzled away and more than just oil and salt sat in Millie’s stomach.

“Yeah, of course. Um, you mentioned before how you had background screenings down for the surrogate you had picked. Do you mind if I ask for a favor in regards to that?”

This was new. Thranduil could see that Millie looked…apprehensive. “Yes, go ahead.” he said, needing her to be on his side and agree to his terms.

“Whatever you dig up about my mother, please know that I’m nothing like her. I just…it was hard, having that kind of woman as my mother and I’ve worked hard to make a good life for myself. The last thing I’d need is for her memory to haunt me.”

Thranduil nodded, “You have my word. I will remain objective when I receive the report. But what about your father?”

Millie shook her head. “No. He was never in my life to begin with.”

“Very well, whatever is found about your parents I will keep it to myself. I will respect any boundaries you set up.”

“Thank you.”

“So long as you respect the boundaries I set up.”

Millie nodded, “Yeah, sounds fair.”

“Shall we order desert?”

“I was hoping you’d ask.”

Thranduil had to admit that he had enjoyed himself, despite their rocky start Millie had proven to him that she had no ulterior motives. That she genuinely came to him to know _his_ reasons and hear _him_ out instead of demanding things from him. He couldn’t help but compare this first encounter to when he first met Kwenthrith several months ago; how the young woman had acted reserved and carried herself with poise. Kwenthrith had spoke in a soft tone that had never sat right with Thranduil but he couldn’t have put his finger on it until he met Millie: Kwenthrith had been acting the role of the perfect woman for him whereas Millie was just being herself. Kwenthrith never questioned the terms, simply accepting them while Millie questioned every single one of his terms and called him selfish without pause.

Perhaps he had been too focused on what looked good on paper versus real life. Perhaps his heir would benefit from having such a spirited mother.

“Mmm,” Millie’s sound of pleasure snapped Thranduil out his thoughts, his icy blue eyes focusing on the expression she was making as she savored the taste of the crème brulee. It was downright sinful how much Millie was expressing her pleasure and Thranduil found himself rather entranced. Never in his life had he met someone who took the time to savor their meal. “Oh my gosh! This is _soooo_ amazing!”

He laughed softly. He had been laughing quite a bit in this short time with Millie. “Is it really that good?”

She pointed her spoon down at her bowl. “This has to be the reason why this restaurant has five stars; there just can’t be any other reason.”

“Do you want to meet the man who made it?”

“What, seriously? No way! I totally trash talked my salmon, which I’m sure the waiter had heard and already snitched on me. For all I know this desert was purposefully made to perfection to hide the poison they slipped in.”

“Well, then I hope it’s worth dying for.”

“It kinda is.”

After desert Thranduil paid the check and together they left the restaurant. Millie gave him her email contact.

“I will walk you to your car.” Thranduil offered.

“Hmm? Oh, I took the bus here.”

Thranduil raised a brow. “The bus?”

“Yeah, I don’t own a car. I have no need for one considering everything is walking distance in my neighborhood.”

Once again Thranduil found himself suppressing the urge to roll his eyes. “Then let me drive you back.”

“It’s fine, I take the bus all the time.”

“Not while you’re with me. Come along, I am not arguing with you on this.”

Millie had no problem rolling her eyes as she followed Thranduil to the building’s garage and to a sleek silver vehicle that Millie knew cost more than the loan she took out to buy out the Gimbly’s bistro. Riding in the passenger seat felt like luxury that Millie could never afford in her entire life. The buttery soft leather, the smell of clean carpet mixed with Thranduil’s musky cologne, it was definitely something Millie was sure she was dreaming. Unfortunately that dream turned into a nightmare real quick once she learned what a speed demon Thranduil was behind the wheel.

Weaving in and out of traffic like it were nothing more than a game to him and poor Millie was gripping the buttery soft leather for dear life while also trying to keep her lunch down. She was sure that Thranduil had broken over a dozen traffic laws by the time he rolled up to the curb outside her bistro.

“You all right?” Thranduil asked, feeling a bit concerned by how pale Millie’s face was and then she began to turn a shade of green.

“I’m gonna be sick.” she announced, quickly unlocking her seat belt and throwing the door open before throwing up her lunch on the curb. Thranduil had been both surprised and appalled, not really knowing what to do but reach over and awkwardly pat her back. Millie dry heaved a few more times before slowly sitting back up in the passenger seat.

They sat in silence for a few minutes while Millie took the time to compose herself. She weakly lifted a finger and wagged it at Thranduil.

“You…you can’t drive like that with a baby on board.” she had every intention of scolding him but she was still shaking.

Thranduil frowned. What was wrong with the way he drove?

“You should also know that…I will never get in the same car as you again if you’re driving.”

That made Thranduil laugh and Millie turned her head to glare.

“I’m serious; I nearly had a heart attack! Or worse!”

“I’m sorry; you’re just the first to ever complain so much in front of me.” Thranduil said, smiling at Millie. “You’re the first to ever be so free with their opinion and not worry about displeasing me. It’s…refreshing.”

Millie blinked at him, wondering what sort of life he lived if no one expressed what was on their mind to him. Living in a bubble where everyone simply just said yes and followed along to his every whim. Such a life must be isolating.

“Well, how else are we going to communicate if I don’t tell you what I’m thinking?”

“Very true.”

“Well, thanks for lunch, even though it’s on the curb now.” Millie said as she got out of the car, avoiding her half-digested lunch. “Drive carefully, there are a lot of senior citizens in this neighborhood.”

Thranduil just smirked at her and once Millie pushed the passenger door closed he raced off back towards the city. Millie shook her head and turned to head into the bistro only to find Patrick at the door, his arms folded over his chest and leaning one shoulder against the door.

“Spill the tea, bitch.” he said.

xxxxx

_“Mr. Greenleaf no longer requires your services as his surrogate. Your compensation for your time has been transferred to your bank account. As stated in your contract, should you not have fulfilled your role regardless of circumstance you are to maintain discretion and privacy of everything that had transpired. Good day, Ms. Parr.”_

The line hung up and Kwenthrith lowered her phone from her ear. How could this have happened? How could her plans have failed? She had been so _close!_ It had been so fool proof! When she had been informed by her mother, whose acquaintance had worked as a nurse in the fertility clinic under Dr. Ibara; it was a sure way of elevating her family back into high society again. Her mother had made sure that Kwenthrith would pass the screening and background check, going as far as falsifying a few documents to ensure that her mother’s past did not harm her chances. Then she met Thranduil for her initial interview and immediately was in love at first sight. She knew that it was her destiny to give him an heir and throughout the pregnancy she would seduce him and have not only the most desired man in all of Middle Earth, but also his fortune.

She would be living the life she deserved. She worked hard to live up to the image of the perfect woman for the world, so why had she suddenly been terminated from her surrogacy? Was it because she had failed to get pregnant? Or worse—was she not the only candidate for surrogacy? Had there been others and one of them was successful in getting pregnant?

She could feel her dreams shattering at that thought.

“Who was that on the phone, Kwen?” came a woman’s voice from the kitchen. Kwenthrith felt a jolt of panic as to what to say to her mother. Lying will do her no favors and the truth will garner no alternate outcome.

“It was Thranduil’s assistant.” Kwenthrith began, her voice still a bit shaky from the shock. “My contract has been terminated, I am no longer needed as a surrogate.”

“What?” came the snarl as her mother emerged from the kitchen, her eyes furious at the news. “What did you do?”

“Nothing, mother. After I had informed Thranduil that the insemination didn’t work I just thought he would have me continue on the hormone therapy until the pregnancy took. I never thought he would just fire me like this. Mother, I don’t know what to do.”

Her mother’s lips thinned as the wheels in her head turned. “You do nothing. Clearly I have to do everything for you, as always.”


	3. In Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millie is struggling with her doubts about going through with the pregnancy.
> 
> Thranduil is facing a dilemma of morals as he gets to know Millie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and encouraging comments, I hope you enjoy this chapter

Millie was sitting in Thorin’s pub after closing the bistro for the day, her laptop on the bar as she read through the contract that Thranduil had emailed to her. Patrick and Isabella sitting on either side of her though they were drinking. Thorin walked back into the bar with a tray of clean glasses from the kitchen, setting it down to begin wiping off the extra moisture and stacking them up.

“Why are you using my wifi? And did you bring a sandwich from home?” Thorin asked, seeing Millie eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

“Oh please, I’ve been using your wifi for years.” Millie said, “Can I get a refill of my virgin white?”

“It’s milk, Millie. Call it milk.” Thorin sighed while reaching beneath the bar to the mini fridge for the carton of milk.

“Just indulge our little kitten, won’t you?” Isabella asked, setting her empty glass down and pushing it forward. “And refill for me, too, but make mine a slut.”

“Make it double slutty.” Patrick said.

“So, how did the meeting go?” Thorin asked as he refilled Millie’s milk first before blending another margarita for both Isabella and Patrick.

“It went fine.” Millie said absently as she continued to read through the contract and jotting down her thoughts about parts she disagreed or felt needed to be adjusted or at least come to a compromise about.

“Oh please, it was more than just fine.” Patrick said, “He took her to the Cordero for lunch today and then ended up puking it on the curbside after he drove her back home to the bistro.”

Millie looked up from her reading. “In my defense, I wouldn’t have thrown up if he didn’t drive like a maniac.”

“Oh please, you easily get motion sickness from watching a windmill spinning.” Isabella said.

“I get dizzy not sick.” Millie said in her defense as she picked up her glass of milk and took a large gulp of it to wash down the peanut butter. “Anyways, it went fine despite embarrassing myself.”

“She had the salmon and said that she could make it better.” Patrick said to Thorin.

“I did not say that.” Millie said.

“Yes you did.” both Isabella and Patrick said together.

“You guys suck when you gang up on me.” Millie huffed and went back to her reading.

Thorin just shook his head and rolled his eyes as he continued to clean the glasses and stack them on the bar. “You three are such a headache for me.”

“Oy! At least we’re promoting your beer, so just take a pain killer and deal with it.” Patrick grinned.

“…No, you cannot order a pizza!” Bilbo was saying on his cellphone as he came out from the back. “It’s already past lights out and you’re complaining about being hungry? I said no. Do not make me take away your electronic privileges again—”

Thorin snatched the phone from his husband and held it up to his ear. “Do as your da tells you or you’ll be mucking up the bathroom stalls for a month.” He hung up and handed the phone back to Bilbo who let out a tired sigh.

“I miss the good old days when I just worried about those two scraping their knees in the park.” Bilbo said when he noticed Millie and her friends. “Oh, Millie, dear. How are you feeling? I had heard about your little spell in Izzy’s salon a few days ago.”

Millie smiled and nodded, “Yup, I’m fine. Doctor says fainting is pretty common when you’re knocked up.”

Bilbo blinked, his head tilting off to the right as his faced was screwed up in confusion until it registered what Millie had just said and his eyes widened in surprise and his mouth gaping open into a giant “O.”

His hands came up to cover his mouth. “You…you’re pregnant?”

Millie nodded again.

“Who’s the father?” he asked.

“Well actually it’s a weird story—”

“Is it Gil-galad’s? I heard he was back in town to open his new restaurant.” Bilbo said.

It was Millie’s turn to look stunned as she took in the news of her ex being back. “I’m sorry; did you just say that Gil-galad is back? From Osgiliath?” she asked.

Patrick and Isabella both shifted in their seats on either side of Millie while Bilbo looked as though he had just swallowed a lemon.

“Forgive me, I thought you knew.” Bilbo said, “So I’m guessing he’s not the father?”

Millie sighed and closed her laptop, trying to keep a level head and not explode over this news. “No harm done, Bilbo, and no, Gil-galad is not the father. In fact, have a seat.” she pushed Patrick out of his stool, her business partner cursing at her and muttering how she was lucky to be pregnant otherwise he would have given her the backhand of her life.

Bilbo sat down beside Millie and Thorin placed a clean glass in front of him, pouring a generous amount of bourbon into it.

“You’re gonna need it, love.” Thorin said, having already heard the head-spinning tale more than enough times.

As Millie told Bilbo the story of her accidental insemination to the contract she was now currently reading (even revealing who the father was) Bilbo had thrown back three helpings of bourbon, his cheeks and nose now flushed from the alcohol but still seemed to have a level head.

“Oh my, that is _quite_ the story.” Bilbo said as he dabbed at his forehead with his handkerchief. “Well, considering that you’re taking the time to choose your options and going over this contract the man has sent you I can only hope that you can live with whatever choice you come to.” he placed his hand over Millie’s, giving her fingers a gentle squeeze as he smiled warmly at her. “Just know that we will be here for you, no matter what; because that’s what families do.”

Millie leaned over and wrapped her arms around the sweet man. “Thank you, Bilbo.”

“Of course, dear, whatever you need Thorin and I will be here to help.” Bilbo promised as he looked over at his husband who smiled and nodded.

“We’re here for you, too, Mills.” Isabella said.

“That’s right.” Patrick agreed, “And I’m sure Mrs. Gimbly will feel the same way.”

Millie ripped herself away from the hug as she sat up straight with horror on her face. “Oh my gosh! I haven’t told her yet!”

“Tomorrow’s Saturday, why not go to her place and tell her? I can manage the lunch shift with the terror twins, no sweat.” Patrick said.

“That’s not the problem,” Millie whined, “The problem is I’m kind of afraid to tell her.”

“Mills, she loves you, and I’m sure she’ll continue to support you no matter what you decide.” Isabella said, “Whether you keep it or not won’t change how she feels about you.”

Millie sighed, her anxiety coming back. She loved Mrs. Gimbly and valued the woman’s opinion of her. Millie shook her head. “No, I think I’m gonna wait a little longer before telling her.”

“Well don’t wait too long.” Bilbo said.

“I know, but I just have a lot of mixed feelings about all of this.” Millie admitted.

“Again, it’s up to you, but you should still go see the woman. Her perspective might be what you need.” Bilbo said.

“All right, last call before I kick you bums out.” Thorin said.

“What? It’s barely past ten!” Patrick complained.

“Gimme something stronger!” Isabella ordered.

“How about payin’ yer tab first?” Thorin suggested.

xxxxx

Millie stayed up later than normal, having finished reading through the contract and writing down her notes in the comfort of her bed she had then looked up her ex. He had updated his social page that he was back in Dale, and just as Bilbo had said it in the pub, Gil-galad was preparing to open up his own restaurant downtown. She felt a pang of— _something_ —go through her chest, unable to identify if it was jealousy, anger or simply annoyance. Especially considering how they ended things on a very bitter note and had furiously broken every plate in the bistro kitchen after he had left.

She had cut her hands from trying to clean up her mess, and even though the scars had healed, her heart was still sore whenever she thought about the man who crushed it. His sudden return was the last thing she needed on her mind which she had so many other things that deserved her full attention; such as the life she was now carrying. What was she to do?

The contract had been very straight forward but it was also very sterile. It had basically outlined how Millie would have no claim to the baby, that even while she was gestating she was expected to not think of it as her baby but as Thranduil’s baby. That the end result was only for the man who did nothing more than jerk off into a cup. The contract also went on to outline how once the baby was born that she would be barred from seeing it or from filing a lawsuit for custody. That she was to accept that once she gave birth that she would never see the baby. Never hold the baby. Never get to know the baby. _Her baby._

Memories of her past were dredging up. Of when she was still too young to know better, of the first time social services had taken her away from her mother and placed into the foster system. How her mother would “clean up her act” to get her back and for a time, life would be good. Her mother would take care of her, make sure she had something to eat, read her a bedtime story and tell her that she loved her and kiss her good night. Then the cycle would repeat itself. Not all of the foster homes she had been to were awful, there had been some where the foster family had been very welcoming. Unfortunately the rest were not. Millie rarely ever talked about her experience in the system, only the Gimblys, Patrick and Isabella knew the whole story; and even then it had been hard to talk about.

Not even Gil-galad knew. Even when they were together she never told him. Not wanting her past to define her and not wanting him to look at her or treat her differently.

Now she was expected to give up a child once her part was done and couldn’t help but think that in doing so was no better than having it taken away by social services. The very thought pulled at her heart and twisted her stomach into knots. It was then she knew: she couldn’t do this.

xxxxx

Thranduil had yet to receive the report on Millie’s background check, knowing it would take some time especially with the knowledge that Millie had been in the foster system so gathering information will slow the process down. While he went about his usual work day memories of his time with Millie would creep into his mind. How she openly questioned his attitude and approach to their situation, how even though she made no claim to his heir it was implied that she would fight him on it. Then memories of how easily they were able to get along afterwards, how open Millie was and how passionate she is towards her small business.

Let’s not forget that she openly scolded him for his so-called reckless driving that made her sick. He chuckled softly at that memory. Only one meeting and she had left such an impression on him. She was… _memorable_. His phone pinged, announcing that he just received a text. It came from his personal phone, of which very few people have that number. Checking who the message was from he felt a slight jolt go through him when he read Millie’s name.

_M: Made an appointment for my first ultrasound on Monday at noon. It’s up to you but I just thought that you might want to be there. Let me know._

The first ultrasound? She wanted him there? Would that be all right for him to be there? He was the father, so of course it is acceptable for him to be present but he still felt as if it would be crossing the line he was trying to set.

A knock came at his door before it opened, not even waiting for Thranduil to answer as Glorfindel entered his office.

“What is it now?” Thranduil sighed.

Glorfindel was a regal looking man with shiny blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes. He was the same height as Thranduil though he was slightly slimmer than Thranduil. Not to mention he was Thranduil’s best friend since they were children and also his legal attorney who had personally drafted the original contract for surrogacy then the revised contract.

“Don’t be dower, Thran, can’t I just visit a friend?” Glorfindel asked as he dropped into the empty chair in front of the desk and crossed his legs.

“That depends upon the intent behind the visit.” Thranduil said, setting his personal phone down.

“You’re really no fun these days.” Glorfindel said with a slight pout that did not belong on his face. One pointed look from Thranduil, however, and the lawyer sighed. “Fine, I just wanted to know if that woman signed the new contract for surrogacy.”

“No, she has not signed it yet.” Thranduil said, “But she did just invite me to accompany her on the first ultrasound appointment.”

“Oh? Are you going?” Glorfindel asked, very intrigued by this development. Thranduil had not said much about his first meeting with Millie, but the lawyer could tell that whoever this woman is had left a lasting impression on his longtime friend.

“Would it be appropriate? I don’t want to give her the wrong idea about this arrangement.”

Glorfindel had done his own little research on Millie Crescent, pretty much stalking her on social media. He thought she was very attractive, with her large brown eyes and bright smile. From what he gathered she was a self-made woman owning her own restaurant in the south district of Dale. He had a passing thought of visiting the small business and gauging the woman who had seemed to charm his friend unknowingly.

“I think you should go, be informed of its health right away. Plus I hear many people instantly feel a connection the minute they hear the heartbeat. It might be good for you.”

Thranduil looked torn, not wanting to appear that he was breaking his own rules but Millie did invite him; and he did have it stated in the contract that he be fully informed of the baby’s development.

“I suppose I will ask my assistant to clear my lunch hour.” Thranduil said.

“Wow, she must be something if you easily roll over like that.” Glorfindel said with a sly grin.

Thranduil looked at his friend with a mild glare. “What are you talking about?”

The lawyer’s grin only widened. “You never clear your schedule for anyone, not even for your father. She must be special.” _I have to meet this woman._

Thranduil had not noticed but when it was pointed out it was obvious that he wasn’t himself when Millie was involved. That was not a good thing on his part. They had only met the one time so far. He needed to keep things separate, stick to his plan, wait until the baby was born and then cut off all ties with Millie. That is the plan. So then why did he feel bothered by that thought? With Kwenthrith he could hardly wait for her to be out of his life, let alone out of his office when they first met, and had jumped on the opportunity to dismiss her services shortly after he had dropped Millie off in front of her restaurant.

“Get copies of the ultrasound photos.” Glorfindel said, his grin still in place. “I’m looking forward to being an uncle.”

“Don’t you have your own work to do?”

“Tell me how it goes.” Glorfindel said as she stood up and sauntered out of the office. Once the door had closed Thranduil picked up his phone and texted his reply to Millie.

T: _I will clear my schedule and meet you there._

xxxxx

Patrick had practically kicked Millie to the curb, telling her to go see Mrs. Gimbly or else he threatened to call her himself and tell her about the pregnancy with a made up story about some runaway circus performer. Which is how Millie wound up sitting on the porch swing with her foster mother, enjoying the warm weather together even though Millie was still conflicted.

“I’m glad to see that you’re doing much better, I was worried when I hadn’t heard from you after Isabella told me what had happened. Fainting all of a sudden. Was it from low blood pressure? Are you working yourself too hard again?”

Millie smiled at the kind elderly woman, taking in her homey appearance of her floral cotton blouse and capri khaki pants. Noelle Gimbly, though getting on in her years, was still a very attractive woman. She always kept her clothes neatly pressed, always wore a modest shade of lipstick and a bit of rouge of her cheeks. She had long ago gave up the battle of hiding her grey hair and now embraced them, letting it pepper through her auburn hair and giving her a more wizened looked. Her wrinkles defined her features, the deeper lines around her eyes and mouth showing that this woman often smiled and laughed.

Mrs. Gimbly took Millie’s hand into hers, rubbing her thumb across the back in a manner to comfort. “What’s weighing you down, my love?”

Millie looked down at their joined hands and bit the inside of her cheek. For some reason it was harder to say it out loud to the woman who had been her guardian than it was to her friends. Perhaps it was because she was afraid of disappointing the woman who took her in and raised her. But she had to. She needed her advice more than anything, if not she just wanted the comfort of her motherly figure to pat her on the back and say “there, there.”

“Well, you see…”Millie began, feeling her palms getting damp with nerves. “The reason I fainted that day in Izzy’s salon, it wasn’t because of low blood pressure it was because…because I’m…” she swallowed. “…Pregnant.”

Mrs. Gimbly never faltered as she continued to stroke soothing circles into the back of Millie’s hand. “I see.”

“It’s a little more complicated than that, actually.” Millie said and went into telling her everything, feeling like a broken record at this point but felt lighter now that everything was out in the open with the one woman whom she respected the most. She let it all sink in once she was done and Mrs. Gimbly, like everyone else she had told, had the same, stunned reaction on her face.

“I see…That…is quite the story, but it sounds like you are having doubts.”

“I am,” Millie said with a short nod. “After meeting with the father and then taking the time to read over the contract I just—I don’t think I can do it.” Tears sprang to her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. “I can’t detach myself from the idea that this is not my baby. I’m going to grow attached and I’m also going to start fantasizing about raising this baby because I just can’t stomach the idea of giving it up over a medical mistake. I don’t know what to do.”

“I know because of your past you feel as if you will be repeating what your own mother did to you if you accept the terms of this contract; but I believe you need to do what is right by you. Who cares what that man wants; this is your baby as much as it is his. You have an equal say in this matter whether he likes it or not. Don’t let him trap you over a piece of paper, be strong because you are not your mother.”

Millie sniffed and wiped her eyes with the back of her free hand, nodding as she felt even more relieved now that she had talked to her foster mother.

“Just know that if you do decide to keep it and raise it, that you have a family that will support you. You’re not alone, Millie Crescent.”

“Thank you, I really needed to hear that from you.”

“Now, what are you going to do about the doctor who did this to you?”

“I gave it thought and talked it over with Patrick and Izzy. They tell me I should sue and I agree. This was a mistake that could have happened to anyone that day, and no one else should go through what I’m going through.”

Mrs. Gimbly nodded and then tilted her head in thought. “You know, I think Meredith’s son is a lawyer, and he’s single.”

Millie let out a snort.

xxxxx

On Monday, when noon rolled around, Thranduil met Millie at the hospital to check in for their first ultrasound. It didn’t go unnoticed to Thranduil that Millie had switched doctors; more than likely she had lost confidence in being in their care and no longer felt like she could put her trust in Dr. Ibara.

As the technician instructed Millie onto the exam bed, Thranduil quietly stood to the side next to Millie. Suddenly feeling a bit jittery with nerves. He couldn’t concentrate on his work that morning thinking about this appointment. He had never experienced this before, but he knew what to expect while at the same time had no idea what he was in for.

Millie had lifted her shirt to reveal her flat stomach and jumped when the technician squeezed out the cold jelly onto her bare stomach; spreading it around with the hand piece as the technician searched for the evidence of the baby. It felt like an eternity for Millie and Thranduil, but in reality it had taken less than a minute before the technician found what she was looking for.

“Is it normal not to hear a heartbeat?” Millie asked.

“Your file shows the date of insemination so that puts you right around six weeks. You won’t normally hear the heartbeat until around seven to eight weeks.” the technician said.

“I see, so it’s still too early.” Millie said, a little disappointed. She was hoping to hear the heartbeat, feel the connection with her baby.

“Don’t worry; you’re still in the early stages of gestation. At your next appointment I’m sure you’ll hear the heartbeat. But rest assured, it’s right there.” she pointed to the screen to a small little blip that looked like a kidney bean.

Thranduil’s keen eyes locked onto the small little thing and felt…nothing. He felt nothing for something he should be joyful of.

“Would you like me to print you some copies?” the technician asked.

Millie looked up at Thranduil, gently touching his hand. He jumped slightly at the light touch and looked down at Millie.

“Do you want a copy?” she asked him.

“Uh, sure.” he said, though in truth he didn’t want one and he felt even worse for not wanting it.

“I’ll get the copies of the print outs for you. Just wait here.” the technician said. Millie thanked the woman while she wiped away the jelly from her stomach and sat up, lowering her shirt down.

“So…that was…different.” Millie said.

“Yes, it certainly was.”

“Were you able to see it? The baby, I mean.” Millie asked.

“Yes, sort of.” Thranduil said, honestly once he looked away he couldn’t, for the life of him, see the little spot that was supposed to be the baby.

“I couldn’t see it, even after she pointed it out. Does that make me a bad person?”

Thranduil looked at Millie, seeing the concern on her face and just smiled while shaking his head. “No, it doesn’t. Actually, I don’t know what we’re supposed to be looking at.”

A bubble of laughter escaped Millie as relief washed over her knowing that she wasn’t the only one. “Makes it kinda hard to think I’m pregnant when I can’t even see our baby.”

Thranduil felt his breath catch in his throat at “ _our_ baby” and felt an unfamiliar feeling in his chest. He cleared his throat and pretended to check his phone to occupy himself while they waited for the technician to return. When the technician came back with the copies of the ultrasound Millie had been clever and asked the technician to circle with a pen where the baby was before they left. Millie’s next appointment was in two weeks to check the growth of the fetus, knowing that next time they will hear a heartbeat.

The mere thought of hearing his child’s heartbeat made him look forward to the next appointment but he worried if he will again feel nothing.

“So I have a few notes about the contract you sent me.” Millie said as they walked out of the hospital together.

“I was wondering when you were going to bring that up.” Thranduil said, “Shall we talk about it over lunch?”

“Okay. Let me send a quick message to Patrick, I need to let him know that I won’t be back until the dinner shift.” Millie said as she pulled her phone out from her purse and sent a text to her business partner who responded back with an eggplant and donut emoji. She ignored the message and shoved her phone back into her purse as she smiled up at Thranduil. “All set.”

Again he felt an unfamiliar feeling in his chest. “Good, I know of a place we can go to for lunch.”

“Actaully, can I choose the restaurant?” Millie asked.

Thranduil looked at her, wondering what sort of place she had in mind and since his schedule was clear he suppose he could indulge Millie. Indulging a woman he hardly knows…what is going on with him?

“Very well, if that will make you happy.” _Make her happy? What am I saying all of a sudden?!_

The beaming smile and slight flush to her cheeks erased any thoughts of doubt in Thranduil’s head as a new voice inside him told him that he should always strive to make this woman smile so brightly.

“Great! It’s not far from here, it’s in the old street market alley that’s a few blocks away. We can walk there from here.”

Walk?

Thranduil hardly ever walked around the city like a common pedestrian, but he was struggling to find his voice to decline walking. He had to remind himself that they were of different worlds and Millie’s world looked inviting and warm.

“Very well, if it’s that close let’s walk.” he said, despite the fact that the weather forecast was predicting rain today.

“Awesome! You’ll like this place, the food it really delicious and super cheap. Plus I know the owner.” Millie said.

They walked down the street together, weaving through the midday foot traffic on the sidewalks. Thranduil had no idea just how populated the city really was as he walked with Millie, occasionally bumping into people he was passing by and no one paying him much attention.

Millie led Thranduil into a hole-in-the-wall restaurant that was so small it had no tables inside, just a bar with stools and a large man with a fuzzy red beard and small beady eyes. The rest of his red hair was pulled back in a top-knot. His shirt was stained despite the apron he wore (an apron that looked like three had been sewn together), with his sleeves rolled up to showcase his tattoos and beaded bracelets.

“Bombur!” Millie said loudly as they stepped into the small space, throwing her arms up.

“Millie!” the large man greeted back with equal enthusiasm. “Well aren’t you a sight! It’s been too long! Pop a squat and I’ll whip ya up my specialty!”

Millie and Thranduil took their seats and Thranduil had to suppress a grimace. The stools looked filthy and were incredibly worn out with the stuffing poking out of the cushions. The bar surface looked grimy and had stale crumbs pushed to the creases. Beyond the bar however, was a large grill stove where Bombur was already tossing ingredients onto the hot surface with his bare hands. The privilege that Thranduil grew up with was beginning to come out as he was careful not to touch anything with his hands whereas Millie was resting her forearms on the bar counter with no such qualms about the sanitation.

“Make mine extra spicy, Bombur.” Millie said.

“Aye, and what ‘bout yer friend?” Bombur asked, looking at Thranduil. “Can ya handle spice?”

“Mild, please.” Thranduil said, his nose twitching at the scent of peppers that tickled his nose.

“So you’re an unlikely pair, how did you two meet?” Bombur asked while he took two spatulas and began mixing the ingredients together. It was quite mesmerizing, watching him move his hands and arms so nimbly despite his size.

“It’s a long story,” Millie said, looking at Thranduil who was sitting with his back straight and his arms crossed. He looked at her, his expression neutral. “But we’re just getting to know each other.”

There it was again, that strange, foreign feeling within his chest after hearing Millie say that. Did she forget his intentions? That he planned to sever all ties once the baby was born? Was she really so naïve to think that they would stay present in each other’s lives after?

“Really? So this is a date?” Bombur asked, disrupting Thranduil’s thoughts. “Did ya bring’em here for me to interrogate?”

“Don’t be silly, we were hungry and your delicious food was nearby.” Millie said as she turned her head to look at Thranduil again. “Bombur was my mentor back in culinary school, he still teaches there while running this restaurant.”

“Millie was my best student, one of the few who was daring enough to experiment and change the recipes in class.” Bombur said, “Has she cooked for you yet? This lass here is a genius when it comes to the bare minimum in a kitchen. But you look like a man who hires your own chef to cook for you.”

He wasn’t too far off from the truth. “I don’t often cook for myself; I usually meet potential clients over lunch or dinner.”

“Called it.” Bombur said as he scooped large portions onto two paper plates and set them down in front of his two customers.

It looked like a complete mess of rice, eggs, poorly chopped vegetables and questionable looking meat. Then to make matters worse Bombur then ladled creamy orange sauce over everything. He glanced at Millie’s plate and saw that Bombur had ladled a creamy red sauce on her plate.

“This looks and smells great, Bombur!” Millie said, grabbing a plastic spoon from the tin cup that was sitting between her and Thranduil. Thranduil watched with mild horror as Millie continued to ignore the violation of sanitation as she scooped up a spoonful of the sloppy mess and ate it. “Mmm! It’s so good!” she looked at Thranduil. “Try some! I promise you it’s the best thing you have ever tasted.”

Thranduil sighed and put out a silent prayer as he picked up a plastic spoon from the tin cup and scooped up a small portion of his meal. He took the first bite cautiously and was pleasantly surprised by the burst of flavor. Everything had been so well seasoned despite the appearance of possible food poisoning and the creamy sauce had a mild kick of spice that brought everything together.

“It’s good.” he said after swallowing and then took another bite.

“Right? It looks like garbage but it’s surprisingly delicious.” Millie said.

“Hey! Not everything has to look picture perfect like your dishes.” Bombur said.

Millie stuck her tongue out at him before tucking into her plate.

“So you’re a cooking instructor as well as a business owner?” Thranduil asked, all thoughts of how disgusting his surroundings were had been forgotten, resting one elbow on the grimy countertop.

“Aye. I used to manage my own kitchens but got tired of that and began travelling the world and learning about different cuisines.” Bombur said, “This particular dish is one I picked up while I was backpackin’ through Rhun.”

“Bombur likes to cook whatever he’s in the mood for, and because this place is no bigger than a shoe box his customers usually just take their food to-go.” Millie said, “Plus it’s super cheap here.”

“That felt like a backhanded compliment.” Bombur said.

Millie laughed, “Better than what Bilbo would say.”

“Don’t get me started, it still boggles my mind how my cousin could end up with such an uptight vested little man with serious OCD.” Bombur said.

“Who?” Thranduil asked before he could stop himself.

“Bilbo, he’s married to Bombur’s cousin, Thorin, who owns a pub across the street from my bistro. Thorin brews his own beers which I use for making my beer rolls, plus it’s also one of the ingredients I use in the Gimbly stew my bistro is known for.” Millie said.

“The what stew?” Thranduil asked.

“Gimbly, it’s the name of the couple who fostered me. It was their signature dish back when they both owned the bistro.” Millie explained, “And now that it’s mine, as a gift Mr. and Mrs. Gimbly gave me the rights to their recipe, but you have to keep that a secret. I’ve had plenty of people trying to buy me out for the recipe.”

Thranduil chuckled, “You have my word.”

After they had finished eating and chatted with Bombur for a while longer, Thranduil and Millie left. The surprises had yet to fall flat for Thranduil when Millie was involved, seeing how she interacted with her old mentor and how they would jokingly throw barbed words at each other had been refreshing. Thranduil only had that sort of relationship with Glorfindel, though most of the jabs came from the blond lawyer. He supposed growing up the way he did he missed out on the social experience that Millie seemed to have, since he had been groomed to take over his family’s business from the day he was born.

“Thanks for coming to the ultrasound with me today,” Millie said as they walked down the street together, the sky had grown heavy with dark clouds that were threatening to rain any second. “I was actually kinda scared to go in on my own.”

“Why would you be scared?” he asked.

“Well, it’s silly but I’ve been feeling anxious ever since I got the news that I am pregnant. Growing up in and out of the foster system has made me, how should I put it…hesitant, I guess?”

“I suppose I understand what you mean, to have gone through something that had put an emotional and psychological toll on you as a child.”

A somber expression came over Millie’s face as they walked. “It wasn’t easy growing up that way, going from one home to another and never feeling like I truly belonged anywhere.”

Thranduil was ready to say something when he felt the first drops of rain hit his cheek and before either of them knew it a downpour interrupted their conversation. Both he and Millie scrambled under an awning of a store.

“Damn, that came out of nowhere.” Millie said.

“The weather forecast predicted rain today.” Thranduil said.

Millie just shrugged, “Well, guess that means I’m gonna be a soggy mess heading back on the bus.”

“I’ll drive you; my car is still parked at the hospital garage.” Thanduil said.

Millie felt reluctant to follow as her stomach twisted at the memory. “All right, but don’t drive like a maniac again.”

Thranduil chuckled as he and Millie ran through the rain together the few blocks back to the hospital. Not a particularly athletic person, Millie was out of breath and huffing and puffing for her life by the time they reached Thranduil’s car. The both of them had not been spared by the downpour of rain, their hair and clothes mostly soaked and Millie definitely had a “squish” in her worn down flats. Millie caught her reflection in the clean window of Thranduil’s car and thought she looked like a drowned cat whereas Thranduil looked downright sinful as he slicked back his wet platinum hair.

Thranduil fished his keys out his pocket and unlocked the doors for them to get inside the car. The buttery soft leather seats felt bittersweet for Millie as she fastened her seat belt and sent a silent prayer to the heavens for her stomach to behave as Thranduil pulled out of the parking lot and drove them out onto the street. This time, however, Thranduil minded his driving, going at a slower speed than he would have preferred all for the sake of Millie’s comfort. He had also turned on the heater and seat warmer for Millie. It seriously made her consider getting a car but she just couldn’t justify the cost, especially when she had everything she needed within walking distance or riding her bicycle around the neighborhood.

Besides, it was her only real source of exercise. Who needed a gym when you can just walk to where you needed to go?

The car ride was comfortably silent and Millie wasn’t feeling like she was on a high speed chase. Once they arrived outside the bistro, Millie pulled out the contract that she had printed out over the weekend. She had scribbled her notes in the margins and used colored thumbnails to indicate which page she had noted, which was every single one. It was an organized mess and Thranduil was impressed that Millie actually read the contract in the first place. He was sure that Kwenthrith did not and had signed it blindly.

“So I have a few notes about the contract you gave me.” she said, handing it over to Thranduil who accepted it.

Thranduil raised a brow as he thumbed through a few pages. “A few?”

“Hey, we both know that this is a pretty serious thing and I need to make sure we’re on the same page before I even agree to anything.”

“You’re rather thorough, aren’t you?” He can just imagine the look on Glorfindel’s face when he sees all of Millie’s notes. “And what if I refuse to take any of your suggestions?”

Millie shrugged, “Then I won’t sign it.”

How frustrating. Why was she making things difficult like this? Why couldn’t she have just signed the damned thing so that he could go on with his original plan?

He set the contract down on his lap and looked directly at Millie. “Let’s say hypothetically you don’t sign, what will you do?”

Millie shrugged her shoulders, “Well, I could always abort or I could just keep it and we would share custody.”

Share custody? He tried to imagine a future where he and Millie would trade weekends with their child that quickly morphed into a reality where he would more than likely have a nanny pick up and drop off his child with Millie. Never seeing or interacting with Millie in any way possible and it made his chest tighten ever so slightly.

“Anyways, it’s just hypothetical right now.” Millie said, “Things might change after the next ultrasound.”

“You seem to have given it thought.” Thranduil said as he glanced at the contract that remained unsigned with Millie’s notes.

“It’s a big decision, Thranduil, and it affects me a lot more considering I’m the one pregnant here. On top of that, you expect me to give it up after the baby is born and cut off all ties and act as if it never happened. That is not me. I don’t want to abandon it like it didn’t matter. I don’t ever want my child to think that way because I know what that feels like and it does not feel good.”

Millie had been in the foster care system and was speaking from experience; he should have known or at least seen this coming. Separation anxiety. He also knew how that felt as a child, growing up and being raised by a nanny while only ever seeing his parents once a day at dinner time. He craved his parents’ approval, and always felt so lonely even when he was in the same room as them. It made him uncomfortable and he felt guilty that his contract, something he had thought long and hard that would benefit only himself, had dredged up painful memories for Millie.

“You have given me a lot to think about. I suppose I never considered how the other party would feel on this matter.”

“Right now that’s all I’m really asking of you, just to understand how I feel because a baby, whether I choose to keep it or not, that’s a lot of emotional baggage that you can’t just suddenly unload on the curbside and leave behind.”

“That’s quite the use of descriptive imagery, but I see your point.” Thranduil said, and then turned in his seat slightly to face Millie. “So then if I do revise the contract and implement your suggestions, what then? How will our relationship be like?”

Millie brown eyes stared into Thranduil’s icy blue eyes for a long moment, as if searching for the answer within them. “I don’t know, it’s just something we will have to navigate together, I guess.”

Thranduil stared back into Millie’s brown eyes, thinking how warm and trusting they looked despite having such a traumatic past. “Are you always so optimistic?”

A smile broke out across Millie’s face, reaching her brown eyes and creasing them. “It’s how I keep balance against pessimists like you.”

Thranduil raised a brow, “Oh? And what makes you think that I am a pessimist?”

“You drew up a baby contract preparing for a worst case scenario. I’m not allowed to tell anyone that you’re the father? Too late for that, by the way.”

“Of course you would.” Thranduil muttered as he sat himself facing forward in the driver’s seat.

Millie was still smiling. “Thanks for today and thanks for not driving like a lunatic, my stomach appreciates it.”

“You have a rather sensitive stomach for someone who is supposed to be a chef.”

Millie shrugged her shoulders, “It’s weird, I know, but I’ve always been prone to motion sickness. There are very few carnival rides I can tolerate but I can eat my weight in cotton candy and corn dogs.”

Thranduil grimaced at the mention of the two foods he deemed to be garbage for the body and Millie only laughed as she got out of his car.

“I’ll see you at the next appointment?” she asked.

He nodded, “Yes, I will be there.”


	4. Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil reads up on Millie's past and learns that they have a lot in common when it comes to absent parents and discovers an interesting truth about her father but he will keep his promise to Millie and not bring it up. Things only become more complicated for Millie when she starts to feel something for Thranduil.

Thranduil had read through the report that his private investigator had put together on Amaryllis “Millie” Eugenia Crescent and just a page into the report and Thranduil began to understand Millie’s reasons for picking apart his surrogacy contract and why she refused to sign it thus far. Millie’s mother, Gale, had lost custody for the first time when Millie was just three years old and had been given to her grandmother to be cared for but her grandmother suddenly passed from heart complications. She was then pass through the system while her mother was in rehabilitation by order of the court. Gale had been nineteen when she had Millie, a young mother unprepared for the responsibilities of rearing a child.

To make matters worse, Gale had impulse control issues and had gotten addicted to street drugs and alcohol. Shooting up under the same roof as Millie. It was her drug addiction and neglect that put her in jail when Millie was six after a concerned neighbor reported seeing Millie digging through the garbage for food. Millie had grown up with no stability in her life, moving from one foster family to another, and sometimes going back to live with her mother for a short period of time until one day Millie had ran away at thirteen years of age. The report indicated that Millie’s reason for running away was because her mother’s boyfriend at the time had tried to rape her. It was then she began drifting from one homeless shelter to another for two years, bringing her from Gondor to Dale, where she was then taken in by the Gimbly’s.

It appeared that life had turned around for Millie. The Gimbly’s had registered themselves with the city as foster parents and took over guardianship of her. They even had filed to adopt Millie but before the papers could be finalized Millie had turned eighteen and therefore had “grown out” of the foster system as she was recognized as a legal adult. Millie’s school records were nothing too impressive, she had gone to public school and had maintain an average grade for graduating while also attending summer school to earn enough credits to graduate. She worked part time at the Gimbly’s restaurant while living in the apartment loft above it. She only ever stayed in the Gimbly house for a month before living in the loft, the reason was not documented but Thranduil was sure that he could simply ask Millie is he wanted to. The report further went on to detail that Millie went to culinary school after graduating high school, Mr. Gimbly paying her tuition. Her academic progress in the culinary arts had been uneventful and she graduated within four years before returning to the Gimbly’s restaurant and ran the kitchen. Within three years Millie had bought the restaurant from the Gimbly’s who then retired. A year later Mr. Gimbly passed away.

Thranduil turned the pages, looking up Millie’s parentage. Her mother Gale is still alive and living in Gondor. She apparently was still struggling with her addiction and has been in and out of state treatment facilities and jail since Millie ran away. No other known living relative on her side. Millie’s father, however, was a surprise. Apparently Gale had written on Millie’s birth certificate that the father was Elendil Voronda.

Elendil Voronda is the name of politician in Gondor who sits in a seat of power within the government. Nearly thirty years ago he would have been an up and coming politician just getting his bearings in government.

The investigator had drawn up the accounts and papers that report that Elendil had an affair with Gale, while already married with two children with his wife; and when Gale had told him that she was pregnant he had told her to abort the pregnancy because of the scandal that would arise. Gale obviously did not abort and went on to have Millie without the father’s support and had even gone back after Millie’s birth to try and make him acknowledge Millie as his but had been coldly turned away and legal action had been taken. Elendil had placed a restraining order on Gale to never come near him or his family and then sued her for slander for continuing to tell people that he fathered Millie. A court ordered paternity test confirmed that Elendil is the father and to avoid a public scandal Elendil paid Gale hush money to never speak of their involvement again.

That final rejection was what triggered Gale to spiral out of control and struggle with addiction.

And on top of that, Millie grew up never knowing who her real father is while stuck with a mother who didn’t know how to take care of her.

Setting the report down on his desk, Thranduil sat quietly, digesting all that he had read thus far. His thoughts kept circling around the fact that Millie was a result of an affair with a powerful man. If his father ever found out about this connection on top of the fact that Millie was pregnant, more than likely Orophor would go out of his way to use this as leverage against Enedil to his own personal advantage. Thranduil will have to work hard to make sure that none of this got out. Millie had already made it perfectly clear that she wanted nothing to do with her parents, and did not want to learn anything about them.

He will respect her wishes on that part.

It was still troubling, however, knowing that Millie has such a powerful connection. It was quite tempting to take advantage of this knowledge, use it to gain political backing to further extend into his family’s company. Thranduil only owned a third of his family’s business that incorporated a plethora of different corporations beneath one umbrella. From small businesses to manufacturing factories to even owning a few pharmaceutical brands, the Greenleaf family owned it all, making them the most powerful family in Middle Earth, which meant that they had enemies to spare.

Thranduil then began to wonder if he really thought this whole surrogacy thing through, if he had thought about fatherhood through. It had been an impulsive, and ambitious, plan to produce an heir without getting involved with anyone. Millie had been right to say that he just wanted to preserve his bachelor status. He didn’t want a marriage, thinking it would make him miserable just like his parents whose marriage had been arranged by their families. His parents didn’t get along and after he was born they both had multiple affairs with other people. He didn’t want that for himself and thus the plan for a surrogate came into play, but even that didn’t go as he had planned and Millie was the wrench in his whole operation, making him doubt about whether he should pursue this route or not.

Millie…

She grew up with for more disadvantages than Thranduil did and yet she still showed trust in the world after witnessing the ugliness of humanity as a child. While Thranduil grew up with everything his heart desired except for his parent’s love and was quite jaded with the world and weary of his surroundings. Between the two of them Millie had the richest life when compared to Thranduil’s.

It brought to light that Thranduil’s plan for an heir was out of selfishness and self-preservation and he had unwittingly dragged Millie, an innocent party, into his mess. His family had enemies and he had forgotten the potential danger by bringing in a child to this world and subsequently putting a target it and Millie’s backs.

Maybe it was for the best that he not go through with this, tell Millie to abort the baby so that she can go on with her peaceful life and not get mixed up in his family’s affairs. Spare his unborn child the cold upbringing that he had.

_“Well, I could always abort or I could just keep it and we would share custody.”_

Millie had offered to co-parent, but again he couldn’t even imagine himself dropping off their child and then picking them up later. He already knew himself to know that he would be too busy with work to do something like that. He already knew that he would be just like his parents, seeing his child once a day and letting the nanny take care of the rest. He already knew.

_“It’s a big decision, Thranduil, and it affects me a lot more considering I’m the one pregnant here. On top of that, you expect me to give it up after the baby is born and cut off all ties and act as if it never happened. That is not me. I don’t want to abandon it like it didn’t matter. I don’t ever want my child to think that way because I know what that feels like and it does not feel good.”_

And he needed to end it.

A knock came to his door and before he could answer the door swung open and Glorfindel came in with the contract that Millie had scribbled her notes all over. The lawyer had a wide grin on his face that did not settle well with Thranduil as he frowned at his friend for barging into his office again. He closed the folder with Millie’s background papers.

“What now?” Thranduil grumbled.

“You need to marry this woman.” Glorfindel said as he dropped the contract onto the desk and flopped down into the chair. “I told you that this contract you wanted me to make had holes in it and this woman picked at each one. Judging from how she wasn’t at all impressed by your oh-so-carefully-laid plans I’m guessing she’s also not the type to let you walk all over her.”

Thranduil sighed, his friend hitting the nail on the head. Millie certainly wasn’t shy. “So I’m guessing you’re here to tell me to adhere to her suggestions of compromise or are you just here to play match maker?”

“Not at all, but she does raise quite a few moral questions in the original draft. I mean, she’s not wrong to say that your view on this situation is short-sighted and not putting much thought or consideration into how the mother or the child would feel. She’s very good at playing on people’s emotions; I think she missed her calling as a defense attorney.”

“If I didn’t know better I’d say you were in love with a woman you never met.” Thranduil said dryly.

“Hmm, perhaps I’m in falling for the idea of her.” Glorfindel said, “But she’s having an ungrateful man’s baby and so I must suffer and pine away in silence.”

Thranduil was unamused by his friend’s dramatics.

“Anyhow, I assume you’ve read through her _suggestions?”_ Glorfindel asked, indicating the contract.

“I have.”

“And?”

“Implement them into the contract.”

Glorfindel blinked in surprise, having expected more resistance and barb; not compromise. “Did something happen?”

Thranduil resisted the urge to glance at the folder he had pushed to the side with Millie’s background. “No. Nothing happened.”

Glorfindel may act like a fool but he was observant and knew instantly that something had changed within his friend.

xxxxx

Millie’s head felt like it was in the clouds as she absentmindedly chopped the vegetables for the stew. She kept thinking about her conversation with Thranduil in his car earlier that week after the ultrasound and lunch. How he asked her the hypothetical question of what she would do if she refused to sign the contract and her response playing over and over in her head. Abort or keep and co-parent with Thranduil. She had noticed the subtle shift in his demeanor when she suggested co-parenting, like the idea had never crossed his mind before. It obviously had made him uncomfortable and she wondered why.

Was the idea of sharing their child such an inconvenient to him?

She hissed sharply when she cut her finger and barely saw the blood before Beorn had covered her hand with a cloth and squeezed her finger, pulling her hand up over her head to slow the bleeding.

“Hold for a few minutes with pressure. I will clean this up and finish the work.” Beorn said.

“I’m fine; I’ve cut myself before, Beorn.” Millie said.

The taller, older man just shook his head as he picked up the cutting board and carried it over to the waste bin and dumped the carrots she had been cutting before placing the cutting board into the sink to be rinsed.

“You are distracted and that’s not good for the kitchen. I will finish the work; you sort out your thoughts.”

Millie felt rather chastised despite Beorn talking to her in his usual calm, unhurried manner. But she couldn’t argue with him because he was right, her thoughts were scattered, distracting her from her work. So she went to the back room where she kept the first aid kit and wrapped her cut in a band-aid. Letting out a deep sigh she sat into the chair at the small desk. The room used to be the office where Mr. Gimbly did all of his paperwork and kept records, but since Millie took over and partnered up with Patrick they had no use for it as they kept everything electronic. It was just now used for storage.

Her thoughts strayed back to Thranduil. She only met him twice and when they discussed anything about the contract it felt like they were going in circles. Not to mention she was beginning to feel confused and couldn’t tell if it was her hormones or not, but she was beginning to feel _something_ towards Thranduil. She just couldn’t identify it.

xxxxx

Millie felt mentally drained from thinking in circles about her situation and her odd new relationship with Thranduil. After another moment of sitting in silence in the back room Millie got up and went out to the front to see Teryn leaning back against the counter, talking to Patrick while he was making their morning coffee.

“Hey, I’m gonna head upstairs and lay down for a bit.” Millie said, getting Patrick and Teryn’s attention.

“Morning sickness?” he asked.

She shook her head, “More like sick of being in my head.”

“It’s fine, with the college on summer break and all business has been slowing down in the mornings.” Teryn said.

“Why don’t you talk your time and come back for the dinner shift?” Patrick suggested, “Beorn has a handle on the kitchen, no doubt.”

Millie nodded and gave her thanks, taking her coffee to-go as she headed out the front door to the side, climbing the wooden stairs that creaked under her weight. She could only imagine how much worse the creaking will get by the time she’s ready to give birth, let alone how hard it might get climbing up and down the steps when she won’t be able to see her feet. A thought she might have to forget if she decides to not go through with it, however.

Getting to her apartment she unlocked the door with her key and stepped inside, pausing when she saw a pair of loafers that weren’t hers. Men’s loafers to be exact, and they were two sized bigger than Patrick’s. Alarm went through her as she looked up to see a familiar man lounging on her sofa, giving her a lazy smile and an easygoing wave of the hand. The alarm she felt quickly evaporated as the heat of anger took its place as she dropped her keys onto the small dash table by the door.

Ereinion Gil-galad, the last man Millie wanted to deal with, especially when she was in the mood to be alone.

“How did you get in?” she asked sharply as she toed off her shoes and walked over to where her ex was lounging like he owned the place.

“You really shouldn’t keep your spare key under the door mat. This still isn’t the safest of neighborhoods.” he replied, his voice still smooth and sweet, making her think of hot cocoa in the winter. Gil-galad said up, making room for Millie but she refused to sit next to him, remaining on her feet with her cup of coffee in one hand.

“It would have been fine if you hadn’t made yourself at home.” Millie said, her tone still snappish. She may have gotten over her ex but she is still far from forgiving him.

“Business looks like its holding up all right.”

“Why are you here?”

“Just to check and see how you’re doing.”

“Why are you really here?”

Gil-galad let out a soft sigh, “All right, fine. I’ll get to the point then.” he said as he reached into his back pocket of his jeans and placed down a ticket onto the coffee table. “I’m opening my new restaurant downtown and I’m inviting you to an exclusive preview of opening night.”

“So you can rub your success in my face?”

Gil-galad’s face contorted in dislike to Millie’s tone as he stood up to his full height, towering over Millie by a whole foot. “I’m not here to gloat or to fight with you.”

“Then you shouldn’t have come.”

Hurt flashed across his hazel eyes. “You can’t still be angry at me.”

She looked up at him sharply. “And why shouldn’t I? You’re the one who insulted me by calling my dream small and then leave for another city. I have every right to be angry.”

Gil-galad blinked and then looked away with remorse on his face. “I’m sorry, I forgot I had said something so cruel to you. But I was angry and heartbroken that you chose the restaurant over me, I didn’t take it very well and just said whatever came to mind to hurt you back.”

Millie’s anger seemed to have died out, too mentally and emotionally exhausted to keep up with the emotion as she sank to her sofa, setting her coffee down beside the ticket. Gil-galad sat back down next to her and took her hand into his. His larger hand was warm and scarred from knife cuts and burns, the pads of his fingers slightly rough with calluses.

“We hurt each other in the past and I know that can’t be changed but I wanted to repair things between us. To move forward and be friends again.”

Millie looked at their hands, hers completely engulfed by both of his hands. He was asking for her friendship, to repair their severed relationship and put the past behind them and Millie recalled a lot of the good times they had together. Remembering how easy it was to talk to him, and how much she truly loved him until an image of Thranduil disrupted everything and she pulled her hand away from his.

“I’ll need time to think on it.” she finally said.

“Of course, and find a better hiding spot for your spare key while you’re at it.” he said, trying to lighten the mood by teasing her but it obviously fell flat. “I also wrote my number on the ticket, so call me if you want to talk.”

Millie nodded her head and Gil-galad stood up and headed for the door, slipping on his shoes before making his exit.

What rotten timing.

She suddenly felt nausea building up in her stomach and before she could debate on whether laying down will help she was up on her feet and dashing to the bathroom, collapsing to her knees as she made a contribution into the porcelain bowl. It was sour and acidic and colored by the few sips of coffee she managed to have. Was this morning sickness or stress? Either way she didn’t like it. After she was sure that her stomach couldn’t possibly upheave anymore she shakily got back up onto her feet and flushed the toilet. She leaned heavily against the sink and rinsed her mouth out, avoiding to look at her reflection in the mirror, knowing she looked terrible as she shuffled back out to her sofa and laid down. Pulling her laptop closer she logged in and resumed streaming her latest show before dozing off.

xxxxx

The ticket remained on Millie’s coffee table the following week. She wanted to throw it away but she just couldn’t bring herself to do it. His extension of wanting to mend their friendship was what kept Millie from tossing it in the garbage. She had told Patrick and Isabella about meeting Gil-galad but left out the detail about him breaking into her apartment (mostly because she still hid her spare key under the doormat). Their reaction had been expected, the two of them asking if she was all right and so on. She also mentioned the invitation she got to the private opening of his new restaurant downtown, how it was his way of holding out the olive branch for how they ended things.

Isabella was against it while Patrick (who was also against it) said she should go and “scope out the competition.” When Millie told Mrs. Gimbly about it the older woman encouraged her to go, because it was better to start anew than hold onto an old grudge. It had been on her mind even while she was back in the exam room with Thranduil, waiting for the technician to come in and perform the ultrasound. Today they were supposed to hear the heartbeat.

“Are you all right?” Thranduil asked, pulling Millie out her head. “You seem to be distracted.”

She nodded her head, “Yeah, I’ve just had a lot on my mind lately.”

Thranduil just hummed, not asking for further detail which was thankful for. Soon the technician came in and Millie laid back with her shirt pulled up to reveal her bare stomach. The summer days were getting hotter and today Millie chose to wear a dark green tank top and cut-off shorts and Thranduil’s eyes momentarily roved over her figure when she laid back, though not for the first time. He had paused for the briefest of seconds as he walked up to her, not truly realizing that Millie had quite the fine figure.

With will power, he turned his eyes up to the screen to distract himself from gawking.

The technician spread the jelly over Millie’s abdomen and when they got a clear picture of the uterus they immediately began to hear the rapid beats of the baby’s heart. And there it was, that connection Thranduil had been lacking at the previous visit as he listened to his child’s heartbeat. He felt Millie reach out and take his hand, clutching it firmly and he reciprocated by giving her hand a gentle squeeze as they both were transfixed to the screen.

“I’ll print out photos for you.” the technician said as she turned to leave.

Millie wiped the jelly from her stomach with a paper towel and sat up, pulling her tank top back down. Suddenly tears sprang to Millie’s eyes as she began to cry, her attempts at holding them back were useless and it had caught Thranduil off by surprise.

“Millie, what’s wrong?” he asked gently.

She shook her head, “Nothing’s wrong. I’m just—it was just overwhelming and I wasn’t prepared for this and I just suddenly started crying out of nowhere.”

Thranduil chuckled as he understood shared the same sentiment. “I know how you feel.”

“There’s really a baby inside me.” she said with a sniff, wiping her tears with another paper towel. “It’s still so crazy to me.”

It was then that Thranduil realized that he had made a huge error when he planned to move forward with Millie: seeing her reaction to the heartbeat and then after when she burst into tears…having read about Millie’s past…it made his heart ache because in a way they were the same. Abandoned by their parents and forced to carry on with life. He had to wonder if it had been more than just by accident that the two of them were to meet.

He reached out and gently wiped a stray tear away from her cheek with his thumb. Their eyes connected, time seeming to slow down around them and then the moment had been shattered when the technician returned with the photos.

“I even circled where the baby is like last time.” the technician said.

“Thank you.” Millie said, taking the photos and handing one to Thranduil.

Leaving the hospital together after making another follow up appointment, the parents-to-be both had a lot on their minds to sort out. Top of the list was their uncertain feelings. Millie could say that she was definitely attracted to Thranduil but worried that it would be inappropriate due to their odd circumstances. Whereas Thranduil was debating to throw caution to the wind and simply ask Millie out to dinner or just play it safe and simply keep his distance.

But there was definitely something between them.

Perhaps it was worth exploring.

“Are you heading back into the office?” Millie asked.

“Yes, unfortunately I have a meeting that is important to the company. Will you be all right heading home on your own?” he asked, looking at Millie who smiled up at him and nodded.

“Yeah, the bus stop isn’t too far from here, but I’ve got a few errands to run while I’m downtown.” Millie said, “Plus I’m meeting up with an old acquaintance of mine.”

“I hope you don’t plan to be out in this heat all day.” Thranduil said, already feeling sweat beading up at his hairline.

“No, I just plan to be here for a few hours before I head home for the dinner shift.”

“Speaking of dinner, I have an invitation to an opening event to a new restaurant this Friday evening. Would you care to go with me? It will be interesting to get a chef’s perspective on another chef.”

Millie’s mouth gaped open a bit, her brain shorting out. Did Thranduil just ask her out on a date?! Wait… “This Friday? Do you mean the opening for the Marbella?”

Thranduil blinked but then nodded. “Did you also get an invitation?”

It was Millie’s turn to nod. “Yeah, I, uh…know the owner, actually.” Who happened to be the acquaintance she was meeting up with. “We, uh, used to date.”

“And he invited you to his opening night?” Was he trying to gloat or something?

“Yeah, I know, it’s a little strange but he and I got along pretty well plus I am curious to see how his cooking style changed. So I guess I can just meet you there.”

Thranduil felt like the rug had been pulled from under his feet and his recovery was a bit delayed, but hopefully Millie saw none of it as he smiled at her. “Of course, until then, Millie.”

Millie watched Thranduil walk away, feeling like she had missed something but decided to not dwell too much on it as she walked off in the opposite direction. She walked the few blocks to the street market, letting herself get sidetracked with the stalls and debated on whether to buy a rather attractive shawl when she felt a body press up from behind her and a pair of warm hands on her hips. Millie jumped and on instinct sharply jabbed her elbow back, connecting against the body behind her and heard a grunt. Spinning around Millie was surprised to see Gil-galad, hunched over and clutching at his stomach.

Her cheeks flushed hot at the realization of what she had done but at the same time he deserved it. “D-don’t sneak up behind me like that, you jerk!” she exclaimed.

Gil-galad groaned as he rubbed his stomach, slowly standing up straight. “I guess I should’ve known better.”

“As an apology you are buying me this shawl.” Millie said, holding up the said item. Gil-galad let out a huff as he pulled out his wallet from his back pocket, he grumbled about how Millie was a master of extortion as he paid for the shawl. As they walked away from the stall Millie was mindful to not walk so close to Gil-galad.

“So, are you seeing anyone new these days?” Gil-galad asked.

“Not really.” Millie replied aridly.

“That’s not a no I’m hearing.”

“It’s complicated.”

“How complicated?”

“None of your business complicated.”

“Ouch, that stung.”

“But it’s true.” Millie said as she looked up at him. “It’s not your business so stay out of it.”

He held his hands up in surrender. “All right, all right, I’ll let it go. Hey, you hungry?”

Honestly Millie couldn’t guess what was on Gil-galad’s mind, why he had asked her to have lunch with him, or why she even agreed to it. On top of that Millie was still thinking about Thranduil and the moment they had shared after hearing their baby’s heartbeat for the first time. The photo of today’s ultrasound was inside her purse with her new shawl, and here she was, with her ex-boyfriend who seemed to be attempting to flirt with her like when they had first started going out. In fact, the market street was where they had gone on their first official date and Millie immediately stopped walking and Gil-galad stopped and looked back at her.

“Why did you invite me here?” Millie asked.

Gil-galad let out a sigh as he moved closer to Millie, stopping to stand right in front of her. “All right, the real reason I asked you out here is so that you can help me convince Bombur to work as my Executive Chef.”

Millie crossed her arms and raised a brow at him. “You want to poach Bombur even though he’s happy with his small business and teaching job?” she asked, “You think his dream is too small?”

He gave her a sheepish look as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Mmm, I suppose I deserve that zinger. When you put it that way it sounds pretty bad, but he’s the best when it comes to experimental cooking.”

Millie’s raised brow seemed to go higher at that.

“He’s one of the best—look, I could really use someone like him in my kitchen to make it run smoothly.”

“And you can’t? Didn’t you run your own kitchen in Gondor?”

“That was different, my current staff are all new and I don’t know them like I know Bombur.”

“You didn’t know the people in Gondor at first either. Are you really that worried about them not liking you? Seems rather odd coming from Mr. Easy-going himself.”

Gil-galad let out a nervous laugh, “If I said I was will you help me?”

Millie shook her head, “Unbelievable. You’re a likeable guy, Gil, your personality attracts people and that’s one of the reasons why you were offered that job in Gondor in the first place. Plus I’ve never seen you act insecure or shy around strangers.”

Gil-galad was smiling at Millie.

“What?” Millie asked.

“I figured I could get you to admit something nice about me.”

Millie scowled at him. “You kidding me? You were just trying to get me to compliment you? Do you even need Bombur?”

“No, I do need Bombur but not for the reason I mentioned earlier. I’m actually hoping he’ll give me the recipe to his fantastic Rhun sauce.”

“Good luck with that, he’ll never give up that secret. I’ve tried, I even used Mrs. Gimbly to try and sweet talk him.”

“Hmm, if sweet old Noelle couldn’t get it out of him…I’ll still try. While I’m at it how about giving me the secret to the Gimbly stew?”

“Never. That secret stays with me until I can pass it on to someone worthy of it.” Millie said stubbornly.

“Tch. Stingy.” Gil-galad pouted but the pout didn’t last long and was replaced with a good-natured smile. “Well, let’s still go to Bombur’s place and get something to eat.”

“You’re treat.” Millie said, walking past her ex.

“Jeez, you’re such a cheapskate; I hope this guy you’re sort of seeing is loaded to keep up with your demands.”

Millie rolled her eyes. “So what’s the dress code for your new restaurant?”

“Well my PR agent told me that the opening night will have a lot of high profile people attending so you can be sure that everyone will be dressed to the nines. But for the most part I want people to dress nice but also comfortably.”

“Well, I guess wearing yoga pants is off the table for me.” Millie joked lightly.

Gil-galad let out a laugh as they reached Bombur’s tiny eatery and entered together. “If you wear them I promise not to throw you under the bus.”

“Well, well, if it ain’t the celebrity chef and my favorite customer.” Bombur greeted from behind the stove. “It’s about time you bothered showing up here.”

“I’m here now and eager to have some of your excellent cooking.” Gil-galad said as he and Millie took their seats.

“Comin’ right up!” Bombur said, grabbing plastic tubs from the fridge behind him to start throwing handfuls of ingredients onto the hot grill surface. “Say…didn’t you two split up a while back?”

“Yes, and I plan to win her back.” Gil-galad said, surprising Millie as she looked at him, catching him smiling warmly at her. “I’ve made a lot of mistakes in the past and leaving Millie was the biggest one I’ve regretted every day since.”

Millie felt warmth arise inside her chest, the way he looked at her was sincere and his words matching that sincerity. She looked away and cleared her throat, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

“Careful, lad. Mills got herself someone new and he’s a handsome devil.” Bombur said, “Dresses like he’s got money to spare.”

Gil-galad didn’t seem deterred by that. “Then I suppose I’ll just have to try harder.” he said.

Bombur just laughed, the sound loud and full over the sizzling food on the grill. “Speakin’ of trying harder, I hear you’re opening up a fancy new restaurant.”

“I am, and I’d like it if you would make an appearance.” Gil-galad said.

“Thanks but I’ll wait until the hype dies down before dropping by.” Bombur said and then looked at Millie. “You goin’ to his fancy party?”

“I am; Gil invited me. I want to see what it looks like to sell out.” Millie said.

“Ah! You both wound me!” Gil-galad said, putting a hand over his chest for dramatic effect.

“We’re not the ones with our faces on a ketchup bottle.” Bombur said.

“It’s not ketchup, its hot sauce!” Gil-galad said defensively.

“My _point_ being that you have gone commercial.” Bombur said, “It’s a slippery slope from there, boy.”

“Plus your hot sauce is terrible, it’s too vinegary.” Millie said.

“Ugh! The killing blow!” Gil-galad cried with dramatic flare while both Millie and Bombur laughed. It felt like old times when they had been together, and it surprised her at how easy it was for the two of them to fall back into their familiar pattern. Which made it all the harder on Millie as she then thought of Thranduil and then of the ultrasound photo in her purse. If she allowed herself to actually consider getting back together with Gil-galad she would have to tell him that she was actually pregnant with another man’s child and then would have to go into detail about how it actually happened versus how it normally happens.

To tell the story about a broken condom would be so much easier than “my gynecologist accidentally inseminated me with Thranduil Greenleaf’s baby and now we’re in an awkward relationship.” It wouldn’t be fair to Gil-galad plus Millie wasn’t sure if rekindling their relationship while she was also starting develop feelings for Thranduil was a healthy choice. The last thing she needed on top of being pregnant was juggling two different relationships while also running a small business.

The idea of it was exhausting for her.

“Here ya are, two specials. Millie I made yours extra spicy, just how you like it.” Bombur said.

Millie smiled, grabbing a plastic spoon from the tin can. “Thanks a bunch!”

“How can you eat something that burns your mouth on one of the hottest days of the years?” Gil-galad asked, “I’ll never understand.”

“Because I have a more superior pallet.” Millie said.

“More like you’ve lost your sense of taste with all those peppers you like to snack on.” Gil-galad said.

“At least I can handle my spice unlike a certain cook I know.” Millie shot back.

“Again you mortally wound me.” Gil-galad wails.

“Shut up and eat already.” Bombur said while he cleaned off his grill.

They moved onto talk about what they had been up to, though it was mostly Gil-galad trying to catch up on all the gossip he had missed since leaving Dale. In turn he talked about his experience in Gondor, working at the restaurant in Minas Tirith for a year before he went into the cooking competition and hopping from one televised event to another. He even hosted a cook-off last summer where the proceeds had gone to families in need.

After they were done eating and Bombur charged them triple the usual price (because Gil-galad had the nerve to ask for the recipe to his special sauce), Gil-galad gave Millie a ride home.

“You should really consider moving out of that loft.” he said.

“So everyone keeps telling me.” Millie said.

“The bistro is doing well from what you’ve told me, you must be making enough to rent a decent and bigger apartment.”

“I’m not a big fan of change.”

“You barely have a working kitchen.”

“It works just fine.”

“You’re a chef who literally only owns a frying pan and a soup pot. It’s quite sad really.”

“Says the man who owns ten different colanders.”

“They each have their purposes.”

Millie just huffed in good humor as she crossed her arms over her stomach. “What you said at Bombur’s…about wanting to win me back. Were you just joking?”

“No. I was being honest.” Gil-galad said, dutifully keeping his eyes on the road. “How we ended things last time put me in a foul mood when I arrived in Gondor. I was depressed and my insomnia got worse and I resorted to relying on alcohol and sleeping pills to help me sleep. It wasn’t until I woke up one day in a hospital that I realized how broken my heart really was.”

Millie had no idea that he had been suffering as much as she was, but unlike Gil-galad, she had her friends to help her pick up the pieces whereas Gil-galad was all alone in a foreign land.

“So I made a promise to myself. I promised to work hard and become a better person and knew that someday I would return to Dale successful and win you back.” He slowed to a stop at a red light and took that opportunity to look at Millie. “It’s foolish, I know but it’s what I had worked so hard for. So tell me, Mills; am I fooling myself?”

Millie looked at Gil-galad, taking him in. His brown hair had grown out enough to be tied back in a pony tail. His cheeks were clean shaven, his square jaw still the same as she remembered, making his face look wide but luckily it suited him, his nose and mouth complimenting the shape of his face. His hazel eyes warm and open. The car behind them honked their horn, alerting them to look forward as Gil-galad stepped on the gas pedal.

The rest of the car ride was silent and when they pulled over to the curb outside the bistro Millie looked back at Gil-galad, seeing him watching her intently.

“Thanks for today.” she said, unlatching her seatbelt.

“I’ll pick you up early on Friday, I wanna give you a private tour so I can brag about it.”

Millie let out a giggle and shook her head as she got out; pushing the door closed behind her and went inside the bistro where the twins were manning the floor.

“We brought over a few cases of pop’s new brew.” Kili said.

“It’s a summer ale, it’s what he calls it. Uncle Dwalin said it was made from wheat shipped in from Rohan.” Fili said, “He says it has a nice crisp flavor.”

Millie smiled and ruffled Fili’s blond hair. “Let me guess, you boys had some right? Don’t worry, I won’t tell your dads.”

“Hey, Aunty Mills, you went to the doctors today, right?” Kili asked.

“I did.” Millie said with a smile as she went behind the register counter to put her purse away.

“Did you get to see it? The baby?” Kili asked while his twin came over and leaned over the counter.

“You boys wanna see? It’s nothing much right now.” Millie said as she fished out the photo of the ultrasound and showed the twins. “It’s the size of a kidney bean right now.”

The twins stared at the circled speck on the black and white photo.

“Kinda does look like a bean.” Fili said.

“When are you due?” Kili asked.

“In the spring.” Millie answered.

“Do you know if you’re having a boy or girl?” Kili asked.

“Dummy, of course not. It’s too early to tell.” Fili said.

“I’ll find out in a few months.” Millie said, “When I do I’ll let you both know.”

“You don’t want it to be a surprise?” Kili asked.

“No, I’d rather know ahead of time so I can be prepared.” Millie said as she put the photo away in her purse. “Has Beorn already started prepping?”

“I think so.” Fili said as Millie headed to the kitchen, grabbing her apron off the hook by the kitchen door and putting it on.

As expected, Beorn was already prepping the dough mix for the beer bread with several bottles of the new summer ale emptied of their content. The smell of the beer mixing with the yeast a familiar comfort but today Millie was suddenly too sensitive to the smell and ran out to the front towards the bathroom, losing her lunch into the toilet.

The twins stood perplexed while Beorn came out to check on Millie, wiping his hands clean on a dish cloth.

“Is this gonna be a regular thing?” Kili asked.

“Am I the only one who pays attention in health class?” Fili sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to TigereyesF and zenka69 for leaving such encouraging comments!


	5. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gil-galad figures out that Millie is pregnant. Patrick gives his blessing to Thranduil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am definitely not going doubt this surge of inspiration I have been getting. The reviews and kudos have been very helpful with the process. Thank you readers!

Standing in front of her bathroom mirror, leaning over the sink as she finished applying the final touches to her makeup, Millie batted her lashes at her reflection, turning her head side to side as she admired her work. She may not wear makeup often, but when she did even she can admit that she was pretty hot. She had showered thoroughly and styled her hair, taming her usually misbehaving hair into soft waves. The dress she chose was a vintage Delores swing dress with a low V cut to show off her cleavage (though hers was less impressive than Isabella’s who was buxom), in an emerald green color with a thin black belt around the waist. The length of the skirt reached before her knees and the shoes she chose were a pair of gold-strapped heels that she borrowed from Isabella.

It won’t be long now before any of clothes will start to feel uncomfortably tight on her.

Gil-galad said he would pick her up early to give her a private tour before the invited guests started coming in along with the press. Millie felt nervous, knowing that her ex had every intention of wanting to get back together and it made her hesitant. On one hand it was easy to fall back into old patterns with him, it was familiar but on the other hand there was that ever lingering doubt and fear that he would hurt her again. It was small but it was just enough to have her walls up around Gil-galad. A part of her just couldn’t trust him again.

A wave of nausea came over her and Millie leaned heavily against the sink as she waited for it to pass. Ever since she first heard the baby’s heartbeat it had been like a light switch for her body to suddenly turn on the symptoms of pregnancy. Her morning sickness came at all hours of the day and she had good days and really terrible ones. Her sense of smell had become overly sensitive and the usual things that gave her such pleasure and joy as a cook made her green in the face. Poor Beorn had to do the majority of the food prep, especially with making the beer bread on his own because Millie couldn’t tolerate the smell of yeast and beer mixed together any more. Due to the nausea she couldn’t set foot inside of Thorin’s pub without feeling the reflexive urge to vomit at the smell of beer.

Breathing in and out through her nose the wave of nausea subsided, sparing Millie of ruining her hair and makeup. At least for the time being. Who knows what sort of smells will trigger her tonight as she had yet another passing thought of calling Gil-galad to tell him that she wasn’t feeling well. Though he would just probably perceive it as her backing out from spending any more time with him (which wasn’t too far from the truth since he was making her emotionally confused).

Every time she thought back to Gil-galad confessing that he wanted to win her back her mind quickly strayed to Thranduil and the potential teasing of something more.

Walking out of her small bathroom she heard her phone chime, letting her know that she received a text. Picking her phone up from the coffee table she saw it was from Gil-galad, telling her that he was already waiting for her outside. She texted him back that she will be down soon. After grabbing her purse Millie had a last minute change, simply taking her bus pass and a few sovereign notes just in case, she slipped them into her pocket inside her skirt. Her phone and house key in the other before heading out, making sure to lock up before going down the stairs and seeing Gil-galad’s car parked on the curb.

She got into the passenger seat and immediately had a bouquet of beautiful flowers in her face.

“For you.” Gil-galad said. Millie took the bouquet and set them awkwardly on her lap. Luckily the smell of the flowers weren’t making her sick.

“Thank you, but you know I’m not good with plants. Don’t you remember the cactus you once gave me?” Millie said.

He smiled at her, “I remember. You can throw them away if you want; I just thought the sentiment would be nice.”

“How is reminding me that I’m a plant killer a nice sentiment?” she deadpanned.

Gil-galad shrugged his shoulders, “I didn’t mean it to make fun of you.”

“Yeah, I know. I suppose it’s the thought that counts, right?” Millie asked as she looked at Gil-galad, seeing him dressed in a dark midnight blue suit and tie. He looked very handsome tonight and Millie was suddenly hyperly aware that this could be perceived as a date.

“I suppose bringing you flowers as a romantic gesture was a stretch on my part. I should’ve gone with my gut and brought you your favorite glazed doughnut from the _Happy Borough_ shop.”

“It would have been better received.” Millie said, though in the back of her mind she knew she’d probably throw up thanks to her finicky stomach.

“Damn, I should’ve gone with my gut.” Gil-galad said as he drove them into the inner city to his new restaurant that was part of a hotel. He parked in the hotel garage and together they went inside the building, going through the employee entrance that led into the kitchen where the staff were already hard at work.

The kitchen was three times bigger than the one in Millie’s bistro and the smells of all the food that was being cooked was delicious and would make anyone’s mouth water. Unfortunately Millie had to fight the urge to run to the nearest waste bin and vomit. Luckily the kitchen was a short tour and Millie had won against her nausea as Gil-galad led her out to the main part of the restaurant. It was dazzling, with a high ceiling and tall glass windows. The wall that separated the hotel from the restaurant was one giant glass aquarium with live exotic fish within. It was beautiful and grand and everything Millie’s small little bistro was not.

In front of the aquarium wall stood a long row of tables put together with stainless steel chafer dishes and open plates of roasted meat and hors d'oeuvres that looked too pretty to eat. On top of that, the smell of the food was beginning to churn her stomach the closer they moved to the table.

“So I gave it a long and hard thought about what I wanted to bring to Dale and what this city lacked, and then I thought there was no representation of Lindon cuisine.” Gil-galad began.

“Lindon is known for their seafood, right?” Millie asked.

“Not just that, but it’s also known for some of their unique uses of kelp and other natural vegetation in the region. I had to consider my limitations since getting fresh seafood from Lindon was too expensive I’d have to make do with what’s available here. But the other things are easier to have imported.”

Millie recognized a lot of the dishes, mostly because Gil-galad had made them for her in the past and she recalled liking them a lot. It was just a shame that the idea of eating was low on her list of priorities at the moment.

“Here, try some of the food, I’d like to get your opinion.” Gil-galad said, holding up a bite of toast with raw fish and plump red caviar on top.

“Um, I’m not a fan of caviar, remember?” Millie said quickly as she pulled away a bit, her nose too sensitive for her health.

“Seriously? I was hoping since owning your own restaurant you would have embraced the appeal of caviar.”

“I own a bistro near a college, you think college students will eat fish eggs over fries and a burger?”

Gil-galad gave it a thought and then shrugged his shoulders. “Good point.” he popped the canapé into his mouth and picked up another one with grilled seasoned white fish and a thinly sliced coin of cucumber folded on top. “Then try this one.”

Millie knew he wanted her to let him feed her but she simply wanted to rebel and took the canapé from him and took a small bite. The fish was tender with savory herbs and the cucumber had been dressed in a sweet vinaigrette that gave it a light flavor. It was delicious but her stomach churned after swallowing and it took every ounce of will power to finish the other half without rousing suspicion. Although Gil-galad seemed more interested in impressing Millie than focusing on how she was currently feeling.

“It’s very good. But it needs a dash of black pepper in my opinion otherwise the vinaigrette just overpowers the fish.”

Gil-galad snapped his fingers, “You’re right.” he quickly turned to one of the assistants who was setting up the buffet and asked to bring the pepper grinder. “See, having you here as my taste tester is saving me a night of embarrassment. Remember how we would experiment with food and taste each other’s dishes and critique them?”

Millie smiled and nodded. “Yeah, you didn’t take too kindly to constructive criticism.”

“That’s because you were always so brutally honest that it hurt my pride as a chef.”

“Now that you’re a celebrity your ego has obviously gotten bigger.”

“Haha. Try this.” he help up a ladle spoon with a swirl of pasta and a cooked shrimp on top.

Millie took the spoon and ate the bite, ignoring her churning stomach while she chewed, making it hard for her to concentrate on the flavor. “The pasta is well cooked and the shrimp isn’t too overdone. What kind of oil dressing did you use?”

“It’s a special type of oil that’s extracted from sea algae and mixed in with some rosemary for a more refreshing aftertaste.”

“Hmm, it’s not heavy at all.”

Gil-galad’s smile was practically illuminating, feeling as if he was slowly bringing down her walls. “I even had wine from Lindon imported.” he said, taking Millie by the hand and leading her over to the bar where a bartender was already pouring two glasses of the richly red wine. He handed one to Millie, lightly tapping their glasses together before taking a sip. Millie, for obvious reasons unknown to Gil-galad, did not drink. “So, what do you think so far?”

Millie forced a smile at him, trying to act normal while praying her stomach will calm down soon. “I’m very impressed, although I was expecting to see a bottle of your hot sauce on every table.”

Gil-galad laughed at that. “I would have but I was told that it would look too tacky.”

An older gentleman in a black suit and carrying a clipboard approached them, his salt and pepper hair combed back on his head and his thin glasses made him look like someone Gil-galad would never hang out with.

“Sir, it’s time to open the doors and allow the press inside for photos and you are expected to answer a few questions as well.” he said.

“Ah, Benson, you always spoil my fun.” Gil-galad said as he set his wine glass on the bar. Millie did the same, having no intention of drinking tonight or for the next eight months. He took Millie’s hand and raised it up to kiss the back of her knuckles. “Wait here for me.”

Millie just nodded and watched as Gil-galad followed Benson back to the buffet of food that had been prepared where he was to stand as the press came filing into the restaurant. Within seconds there was a lot of flashes and clicking from cameras and reporters from magazines. The whole fanfare was dizzying to Millie who was nothing more than a bystander, watching Gil-galad take the attention in stride, soaking it all up and handling the reporters with practiced ease. If Millie were in his place she’d get flustered and probably freeze up from stage fright and maybe throw up. In fact, Millie felt like throwing up due to the few bites of food she did eat and thought to get some air before she made a spectacle and threw up on the finely waxed floor.

She sent Gil-galad a quick text that she was stepping out for some air, figuring that getting his attention now was bad timing. And probably rude. Slipping away from the bar she navigated around the press and out through the front doors into the hotel lobby where she saw was becoming full of well-dressed people. Her guess was that they were the invited echelon of Dale’s rich and influential. She proceeded towards the main doors, going out and feeling some relief from the open air as she walked over to a massive stone pillar and leaned against it as she rubbed her sour stomach. The things she did to keep her cover. Her phone chimed alerting her to a text and when she checked she felt her heart skip a beat when she noticed it was from Thranduil. He had just parked in the hotel garage and was asking if she had arrived already. She sent him a quick reply that she was outside the hotel for some air.

_T: Wait there, I will come to you._

She felt her heart flutter at that and couldn’t help the smile that pulled at the corners of her mouth. He made her feel giddy and she hadn’t felt this way in a long time and she figured it was because she was actually becoming more open to the idea of seeing things through with Thranduil. She didn’t wait long before she saw the gorgeous blond man walk out the front doors and did a quick sweep with his eyes before landing on her. It was cliché to say that when their eyes met it took her breath away, and yet it did, every time.

She smiled almost shyly at him as he approached her, the way he moved was just so graceful like he was from another world.

“Are you feeling sick?” he asked.

“Morning sickness should really be renamed to all day sickness. I tried some of the food and it did not agree with me.”

“Should I take you home?” he asked.

Millie shook her head, “No, the fresh air has helped.”

Thranduil let out a breath, relieved to hear that she was feeling better as he looked her over, unable to help himself. He had never seen her dressed up so nicely, or wore actual visible makeup. She looked stunning despite her modest fashion.

“You look very beautiful this evening.” he complimented, seeing the blush darkening her already rouged cheeks.

“Thank you, I’d give you the same compliment but you’re always dressed so nicely.” Millie replied, earning a soft chuckle from Thranduil.

“I’m guessing you already got your exclusive tour of the restaurant?”

“I did and I’m not gonna lie, I’m pretty jealous. The kitchen alone is bigger than my place.”

“But food is nothing more than just pretty to look at compared to your style of cooking, I’m sure.”

Millie placed a hand dramatically over heart. “Ah, be still my heart with your dressed up compliments despite the fact that you haven’t even tried my food yet.”

“I may have perused your website. Shall we go inside?” he asked, offering up his arm to her.

Millie beamed as she hooked her arm with his, pressing closer than necessary to him and getting a whiff of his cologne that smelled of amber and vanilla that eased the last tension of nausea in her stomach. “Let’s.”

The restaurant had become noisier and fuller with people inside and Millie was caught off guard by the flash of camera lights as she entered with Thranduil who pulled her through the press quickly.

“Leave it to a bottom tier celebrity to wrangle in as many paparazzi as possible.” Thranduil grumbled in annoyance as he guided Millie over to an area away from the flashing cameras. “Are you all right?”

“I will be once my eyes readjust.” Millie said, blinking a few times as the spots in her vision began to fade. “So, how did you get an invitation to this?”

“Being rich and influential you get invited to all of the parties.” Thranduil said.

“Wow, humble much?”

He smirked at her. “Just stating a fact if you have already forgotten who I am.”

Millie tilted her head to one side as she looked up at him. “Hmm, you do look familiar but I just can’t place where I could have possibly seen your face. Maybe on the side of a milk carton?”

“Aren’t you being quite cheeky.”

She stuck her tongue at him childishly and for a brief moment Thranduil thought of simply swooping down and suck that defiant tongue into his mouth. Instead he was content to carry on the conversation and was about to ask about her invitation when they were interrupted.

“Mills, there you are!” Gil-galad said as he came up to them both, his eyes going between them and seeing the way they were facing each other and standing rather close. Closer than he was comfortable with, especially when he recognized _who_ she was with. “With Mr. Greenleaf. Hello again.” he said as he extended his hand out in a friendly greeting and shook Thranduil’s hand.

“Yes, congratulations on your new restaurant. The interior is quite impressive.” Thranduil said, as if it were a practiced line he has said over a thousand times.

“Thank you very much; I’m quite excited about it.” Gil-galad said before turning his full attention on Millie. “You okay? You kinda left suddenly.”

“I’m fine; I just stepped out to get some air where Thranduil met up with me.” Millie said.

“Oh, so you two know each other?” Gil-galad asked, suddenly feeling like he was about to step on a landmine.

“Yes, we are well acquainted actually.” Thranduil said, feeling smug in front of Millie’s ex. “We have been gradually getting to know each other these past few weeks.”

It didn’t go unnoticed by Gil-galad as he saw how Thranduil and Millie looked at each other and it made his heart sink. It was beginning to make sense why Millie had been evasive about her personal dating life, why she wouldn’t give him a straight answer about the possibility of getting back together. It was because her “complicated” relationship was with Thranduil Greenleaf!

No! He was not giving up so easily!

“Let’s head over to the bar and get drinks, shall we?” he suggested, “Mr. Greenleaf, have you had Lindon cherry wine?”

“I don’t believe I have.” Thranduil said.

“It’s tart compared to other red wines, but when paired with Lindon cuisine it brings out the true smoky flavor of the wooden barrels they are fermented in. Right this way.” Gil-galad said as he took Millie’s hand and led the way towards the bar, his grip a little tight.

Thranduil frowned but followed quietly to the bar.

Gil-galad asked for the bartender to pour them the same wine from before that Millie didn’t drink and again she would have to let it go to waste even though she knows that it must have been expensive to import.

“Cheers.” Gil-galad said and the three of them tapped the glasses together. Thranduil and Gil-galad both took sips of the wine while Millie just held her glass, holding it slightly away from her face to avoid the smell. Just being inside, surrounded by the smell of food and very strong perfumes from the guests was beginning to get to her.

“Hmm, you’re quite right, it is rather tart.” Thranduil said.

“The cherries that are harvested for this wine would have only just plumped up enough and began to turn bright red. Right at the peak of its tartness.” Gil-galad said, proud to share his heritage despite feeling a bit threatened by the more successful man in front of him. He looked to Millie who was just holding her glass. “You’re not drinking.”

“No, my stomach just isn’t up for wine tonight.” Millie admitted, telling just a half-truth.

“It wasn’t the food was it?” Gil-galad asked as he looked at Millie with concern. “I personally made sure that all the ingredients were fresh.”

“It’s not the food, I promise. Besides, I had no plans on drinking tonight anyways.” Millie replied.

Thranduil took her glass from her and set it on the bar. “I’ll have the bartender give you a glass of water instead.”

Millie smiled at him. “I’d like that, thanks.”

Gil-galad thought it was strange the way Millie had been acting that evening, starting from when they entered the kitchen and how she looked like she wanted to vomit. Then when offered to try some of the food she barely took a nibble when from his experience Millie wasn’t a delicate eater. She always relished in trying new food, a quality he had found endearing about her. Then there were the two times he offered her alcohol and she didn’t drink.

It couldn’t be…

“Mills…are you pregnant?” Gil-galad asked, watching how Millie looked at him with her eyes wide. And there it was…

….the landmine.

“Holy Eru Ilúvatar… _you’re pregnant?!”_

Millie jabbed Gil-galad in the stomach on impulse, making him grunt as he hunched over with a hand over his sore spot. Several guests had looked over at them but returned to their own business with no further fuss.

“Shut up you big mouth!” Millie hissed.

Gil-galad looked to Thranduil, seeing the man’s jaw was set and his lips pressed thinly together.

_Complicated relationship._

“Fuck, don’t tell me _he’s_ the father.”

Fuck. Getting Millie back was going to be harder than he thought.

“Seriously, Gil? Now is not the time or place.” Millie said, keeping her voice low to keep people from overhearing.

“You’re not fuckin’ denying it. So it’s true?” Gil-galad asked as looked between Millie and Thranduil and then back at Millie. He suddenly felt incredibly stupid for not picking up on the hints sooner, for being too brazen in thinking he could impress Millie enough with his achievements to get her back when she had plainly moved on.

He felt the beginnings of his heart breaking.

Thranduil caught sight of one of the paparazzi looking at them, obviously having heard Gil-galad’s idiotic slip of the tongue and knew that more will follow up on this juicy morsel of gossip. He can withstand that tabloids splashing his photos and name across their front page but he wanted to at least spare Millie of that stress especially when she was still in the early stages of her pregnancy. He didn’t want her to get harassed at her home and place of work by those vultures.

“We need to go. Thank you for the invitation, your restaurant is beautiful, I wish you success.” Thranduil said generically as he set both his glass and Millie’s on the bar and took her hand to lead her out before the cameras started flashing at them again.

In his rush to leave Thranduil had failed to recognize Kwenthrith whom he had passed by, not knowing that she had heard everything and saw _everything_.

xxxxx

Thranduil practically dragged Millie across the lobby towards the garage, not stopping until they had reached his car and fished his keys out from his pocket, unlocking the doors and opening the passenger door for Millie. Once they were both inside the car they sat quietly for a long minute, the two of them processing what had just occurred.

“I’m sorry.” they both said at the same time and turned the heads to look at each other in surprise. “Why are you sorry?” they asked together before pausing and then breaking out into laughter that relieved the tension.

“You first.” Thranduil said.

Millie let herself relax into the buttery soft leather of her seat. “Jeez, I really tried hard to not be so obvious about the pregnancy. Plus Gil had always been obtuse about subtlety. It really caught me off guard.”

“Me, too. I didn’t mean to drag you away like that but I was worried that the wrong people might have overheard and I don’t want you to be stressed out if the press began running false stories about you.” Thranduil said, “I don’t want you to feel further burdened because of me.”

Millie looked back at Thranduil, “You’re not burdening me.”

“Well, considering how our relationship started I would be remiss to say that you wouldn’t be in this position if not for me.”

“To be fair I’m in this position because the doctor had made a mistake.”

“A mistake that you’re now paying for.”

Millie looked ahead and folded her hands in her lap. “I’ll admit this isn’t exactly how I had thought it would happen, getting pregnant the way I did; but it did happen.” she turned her head to look at him again and gave him a smile. “And I got to meet you.”

He smiled back at her and reached over to take her hand in his, lacing their fingers together. It made Millie’s heart race and her cheeks warm.

“You and I seem to be doing a lot of things backwards compared to most people.”

She shrugged, “Makes us more interesting.”

“Allow me to take you home.”

“Yeah, sounds good. But first…” Millie opened the car door and leaned out, vomiting onto the concrete. When she was done and sat back up in her seat, slightly pale and with a sheen of sweat on her brow and upper lip (super sexy) she was presented with a small travel size bottle of mouth wash. Millie took it, swishing the minty burn around in her mouth before spitting it out over her vomit. When she sat up again Thranduil was holding out a bottle of water to her. “Well, aren’t you prepared?”

Thranduil shrugged a shoulder, “Let’s just say I had a hunch.”

xxxxx

After Thranduil parked his car on the curb outside the bistro an idea came to Millie’s head as she looked at Thranduil. “How about we get something to eat?”

“Well, we did leave a restaurant without eating and I do feel rather hungry.” Thranduil mused.

Millie smiled, “Lucky for you I know a place that has decent food.”

The bistro was still open, though with the late hour there were no customers. The twins were cleaning the tables and stacking the chairs on top while Patrick was counting the receipts when Millie and Thranduil entered together.

“Leave one table open please.” Millie said, getting Patrick’s attention who paused and stared with his mouth hanging open. “Anything left over in the kitchen?”

“There’s still half a pot of stew and bread.” Kili said, eyeing Thranduil curiously.

“Perfect,” Millie said as she looked back at Thranduil and gestured to the open table. “Wait here and I’ll get us some food.”

Thranduil nodded and took his seat at the table while Millie went to the kitchen, Patrick seemingly snapping out of his stupor and quickly scrambling after his business partner. Once behind the closed kitchen door Patrick grabbed Millie by the arm and crowded her with wide eyes.

“You didn’t bother to text me that you were bringing the man of my wet dreams to our restaurant? Is he single?” Patrick asked rapidly.

Millie shook her head before snorting, pushing Patrick off of her as she reached for two bowls and checked on the stew, glad that it was still hot which meant Beorn had just recently turned off the heat.

“Sorry, Patrick, it was sort of a last minute decision when I invited him in.” Millie said as she ladled the stew into the bowls before piling a few of the bread rolls into a small basket, placing everything onto a tray.

“How did you end up coming home with my fantasy lover when you left with your ex earlier?”

“Things got…complicated.”

“Complicated how?”

“Gil figured out that I’m pregnant and he wasn’t exactly subtle in his discovery. He practically shouted it for the whole restaurant to hear when he also guessed that Thranduil is the father. So we both got out quickly to avoid more drama.”

“Ugh! Of course he would make a scene.” Patrick said with a rather bitter tone. “He never considers how the other person feels, just says whatever the hell pops into that empty head of his.”

Millie just gave him a smile as she picked up the tray of stew and bread and carried it out to the front room where Kili and Fili was talking with Thranduil.

“Wait-wait! You _actually_ raced in the grand prix?” Fili asked with an incredulous expression on his face.

“Yes, I was roughly your age and I had hijacked one of my father’s cars.” Thranduil said, “You could say I was quite rebellious.”

“Whoa! So cool!” Kili said.

Millie set the tray down at the table and placed one bowl in front of Thranduil and one on her side and the bread basket between them before setting the tray on the table behind her.

“You boys can go home early, I’ll finish cleaning.” Millie said.

“Okay.” Kili said, always prepared to cut out of work early (like a typical teenager).

“Good night, then.” Fili said, following his brother to the back to clock out.

“I’ll just finish these receipts in the back.” Patrick said before slinking away with a final look over his shoulder before the door swung closed.

Millie shook her head as she sat down across from Thranduil and picked up her spoon. “Sorry about that awkwardness.” Millie said.

“Don’t be, you all seem rather close.” Thranduil said, “Makes me quite envious.” he looked down at the stew that Millie set in front of him. The broth was richly brown and thick, with chunks of beef and a medley of vegetables. The smell was savory, triggering Thranduil’s salivary glands to water. It wasn’t something he would normally eat or think to be appetizing but because it was something Millie made, he was trusting her to feed him something delicious. Taking the first bite, he was not disappointed with the flavor.

“This is delicious.” he said.

“It’s the Gimbly stew, the most popular item on the menu, paired with our beer bread.” Millie said, grabbing a roll and ripping a piece off to dip into the stew. “This was actually the first thing the Gimbly’s ever fed me when they brought me home. It’s been a source of comfort ever since; even now when pretty much every smell and food I used to enjoy makes me sick to my stomach, makes me glad that I can still at least enjoy this. I’d like to think that it’s the same for my customers who also enjoy it, feeling comfort from my cooking. That’s what I want people to remember my restaurant for, a place that gives them comfort. That makes them feel warm and safe. Ever since I took over from the Gimbly’s I’ve spent every last coin into renovations and promotions. It’s been modernly updated from fresh paint to a new stove in the kitchen, I even added an espresso bar. My intention was never to make this place look flashy or make it completely unrecognizable; it was to reflect what a _home_ should feel like.”

Thranduil was floored by how earnest Millie was being, sharing an intimate story about herself. In a way, he felt like she had revealed a secret to him out of trust. “You said earlier that Gil-galad’s restaurant is everything yours is not, and I can see why.”

“Um, thanks?”

“His might be grander and mainstream and flashy but it lacks charm and soul. I had been looking at some of the pictures you have up on your walls. It tells a story to your customers that this place was built on hard work and a great deal of care; sharing the history of this establishment. And your food reflects how much effort you put into creating something that not only your customers will enjoy but you as well. Even if it appears common place and simple, I doubt you would put anything on your menu that you yourself wouldn’t eat, am I right?”

Millie was surprised as she stared at Thranduil, thinking how observant he had been in the few minutes she had left him alone compared to the time they had spent in the Marbella. She was also touched by telling her that it wasn’t just about quality and presentation but also the intention behind the work.

“That’s…wow.” Millie managed to say as Thranduil smiled at her as he chewed his mouthful. “You’re rather observant.”

“I have to be otherwise my family’s business empire will collapse. Tell me about this photo up here.” he said, pointing up at the photo of Millie sitting at a table looking absolutely miserable with a half-eaten pepper in her hand.

“Pfft! That was me at a county fair in Rohan. They had this pepper eating contest where each round they would give the contestants a different pepper that was hotter than the last.”

“Did you win?”

“Did you not get a look at my face in the photo? I lost— _miserably_ to be literal—and I was only three peppers away from winning. I was actually sitting next to the winner but you can only see his arm and leg.”

“You must have had quite the stomach ache afterwards.”

“Oh, believe me, my gut was on fire. I actually ended up in the emergency room because the peppers had actually burned a hole in my stomach.”

“And yet you continue to ask for extra spicy.”

“Till the day I die.”

They ended talking as they finished their late dinner, getting to know each other. Millie’s initial perception of Thranduil now completely shifted from a stuck up rich guy to someone who is actually relatable. Thranduil even opened up about how lonely his childhood had actually been, having been mostly raised by nannies and only seeing his parents sparingly. It had been sobering to learn that even the most privileged of people had their faults and disadvantages. What was more, they both had neglectful childhoods and came out stronger in the end.

“So I had given it some thought and I have decided to go with your suggestion of co-parenting.” Thranduil said.

Millie’s face lit up, “Really?”

“But I have a few conditions.”

“Okay, what are they?”

“Why don’t we start seeing each other exclusively?”

Millie blinked in surprise as she felt her cheeks get warm and her heart beginning to race again. “Exclusively? Just…you and me?”

Thranduil nodded, “That is what I mean by exclusively.”

Millie’s brain just melted like ice cream dropped onto a hot grill as her mouth was just uselessly flapping. “I…I…”

“Say yes for fuck’s sake!” Both Millie and Thranduil jumped as they looked towards the kitchen, seeing Patrick’s head poking out from the door.

“Have you been listening this whole time?!” Millie exclaimed; feeling rather mortified that Patrick had been eavesdropping on their private conversation, knowing her face was red from how hot it felt.

“I didn’t want to interrupt.” Patrick said.

“We were having a private conversation.” Millie said with a huff.

“So what? I’m a nosy queen that needs to get all the gossip to share with Izzy.”

“Oh my god! You’re the absolute worst!” Millie said, covering her face behind her hands. She was too embarrassed to look at Thranduil, missing how he was trying to cover up his laughing behind his hand.

“Just say yes!”

“Go home, Patrick!”

“Her apartment is above the bistro! I took the liberty of stocking her bedside table with condoms. Of course it’s not like you’ll need them considering she’s already knocked up.”

“PATRICK!!!”

“I’m giving you my blessing. Baaa-yiiiiii!” Patrick disappeared behind the kitchen door and Millie was beyond embarrassed that she wished suddenly to be wiped off the face of the earth at that very moment.

“You’re co-worker is quite… _colorful.”_ Thranduil said, his voice trembling slightly from fighting back the laughter.

“I am _so_ sorry about him. I’m so embarrassed.” Millie said, unable to look at Thranduil as her face continued to burn.

“It’s quite all right, Millie. It just means that he supports the idea of us.” He reached out for her hand and held it gently in his. “Millie, will you look at me, please?”

Millie pulled her hand away and immediately began to clear the table, standing up quickly with the dishes. “I should go clean these. I’ll be right back.” she said, still not making eye contact as she ran away to the sanctum of the kitchen. It was clear as soon as she got to the kitchen that Patrick had left through the back door. That was fine, she’ll kill him in the morning.

Her heart was racing a million miles per second in her chest and her face was so hot she was sure she could start a fire. She set the dishes into the sink and turned on the faucet and braced her hands against the edge as she took in deep breaths to calm down.

“Millie,” came Thranduil’s voice from behind her, making her practically jump out of her skin as she squeaked (much to her growing embarrassment), and whirled around to face Thranduil. She was caught off guard by how close he actually was as she was forced to tilt her head back and look up at him. He was looking at her so tenderly it made her heart ache with desire, and subsequently awakening another part of her body with an aching desire. He placed one hand on her hip while the other came to cradle the side of her head as he lowered his head down to press his lips to hers in a soft kiss.

Her eyes fluttered closed and leaned up into the kiss, warmth spreading inside her chest as they slowly pulled apart and looked into each other’s eyes.

“Yeah, okay…let’s be exclusive.” she breathed.

Thranduil let out a low hum. “Good.” he practically purred as he lowered his hand from her head to her waist and swung her around, using the momentum to hoist her up onto the metal counter where she and Beorn would prep all the food. Millie had been surprised but also incredibly turned on as their mouths met again, this time to satisfy their hunger as she wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her legs for him to come closer.

Millies knew they should probably talk; ask about his other conditions that he had yet to list. Clarify what they wanted with this blossoming relationship, but with Thranduil’s hands giving her hips a teasing massage and the way he was kissing her was nothing short of pure lust that she reciprocated; talking wasn’t going to happen. Not at the very moment when he had rendered her brain useless.

Thranduil didn’t hesitate as he kissed Millie, hands going to her waist, making sure she stayed pressed against him as he licked into her mouth. That tongue dragging over her lips and dipping in to trace Millie’s own tongue was sinful, and Millie wanted it to last forever. But, no matter how good of a kisser Thranduil was it wasn't enough. Millie needed to be closer, needed to feel Thranduil’s skin against hers. Her hands started yanking at Thranduil’s jacket, needing it off. She could feel this beautiful man’s grin into the kiss before he pulled away just enough that Millie could wrench the fabric off and toss it to the side. Before it even hit the ground Thranduil’s fingers dragged down her outer thighs, his fingers raking through the fabric of her skirt, the pressure just right it made her skin prickle with goosebumps.

Millie hooked her fingers around the knot of his necktie and used it to pull Thranduil close. The man went willingly, and they kissed deeply as Millie loosened the tie and then got to work on Thranduil’s shirt until she could wrench it past his shoulders. Thranduil was too busy feeling up Millie’s legs and hips to let her pull the shirt off him so she just let it hang there and ran her hands over Thranduil’s chest. She pulled back to admire him, her pupils dilating at the sight. A strong chest and pebbled nipples that had Thranduil shudder when Millie pinched one. Oh, that could be fun.

Thranduil’s big hands hitched Millie close with a firm grasp on her ass, and Millie could feel Thranduil’s cock press against her, the hard length straining against fabric. Millie moaned, and Thranduil used the second they weren’t attached at the lips to bury his nose in Millie’s neck, tongue dragging up the column. 

Thranduil’s teeth dragged down Millie’s neck making her shudder as she felt the aching pulse between her legs. Moments later he dropped to his knees, looking up at Millia with eyes darkened with lust as he leaned in and nosed up against her covered crotch.

“Can I?” he asked, his voice thick and low, fingers already gathering the hem of her skirt. Millie’s breath hitched in her throat, he wanted to go down on her and was asking for her permission. It made her dizzy with desire. The moment Millie nodded, Thranduil made quick work of pushing her skirt up her legs and pulling her legs up on her shoulders before diving his head between her thighs.

Thranduil’s hands were on Millie’s thighs, massaging and caressing the skin while he nosed against her. The sound of him inhaling her smell brought a blush to her already flushed cheeks, never before thinking how erotic it would be to have a man sniffing her crotch. Soon she felt him mouth at her covered entrance, the heat of his breath making her shiver and a soft moan escaped past her parted lips. She then felt his tongue pushing against her, the now wet fabric of her underwear had become a frustrating barrier between her and ecstasy. Thranduil then hooked his fingers over the waistband of her underwear and pulled them down her legs. For a moment Thranduil pulled away from her as he slid the thin garment off her legs before returning to the warm between them.

Millie’s head fell back with a long moan when Thranduil finally kissed her aching core, feeling another throb and aching need. She was immediately caught up in the feel of Thranduil’s mouth on her, how talented he was with his tongue, laving, thrusting and teasing her, that she didn’t notice the way Thranduil’s hands moved, not until a pair of fingers were pushing her wet lips open. She was wet with both her natural fluids and Thranduil’s saliva, the finger easily slipping inside and Millie’s hips stuttered. The dual pleasure was almost too much and Millie couldn’t stay upright any longer as she laid back on the cold surface of her work station, her first orgasm approaching, fast. Thranduil seemed to realize, and soon another finger joined.

“Fuck, Thranduil, so good,” Millie groaned as Thranduil continued his clever assault. “Going to cum.”

As soon as the words left her mouth she felt Thranduil pull away, leaving Millie quivering on the edge. She whined in disappointment as she looked down at Thranduil who was just smirking up at her, lips wet. 

“Not yet, Millie.” He left a kiss on Millie’s inner thigh before he stood, grabbing her hands and pulling her to sit up again as he kissed her. Millie could taste the tang of her own fluid on Thranduil’s tongue as it pressed inside her mouth. 

“I want to be in you,” Thranduil breathed against Millie’s lips, sending another wave of heat and need throughout her body at such lewd words.

Their foreheads pressed together, and Thranduil’s eyes were locked on her, his hands on her hips as he pulled her closer. Their lips met again, languid and hot while Millie’s hands worked to undo Thranduil’s belt and zipper. Her hand slid inside beneath the waistband of his underwear and took hold of his hardened cock. Without seeing it Millie’s imagination filled in the gaps from just touch and she groaned at the image her mind had created. Long, thick, and heavy in her palm as she pulled it free and gave it a few strokes. A deep, throaty moan escaped Thranduil, his hips giving shallow thrusts against her hand.

“Get in me already,” Millie said, voice breathy. Thranduil just grinned as he replaced Millie’s hand with his, there was a blunt pressure against her wet entrance and finally Thranduil pushed his cock into her.

Millie threw her head back as Thranduil speared her open on his thick cock. Gods, it had been too long and Millie had not been prepared for the burning stretch as her insides were reshaped around him. No toys that she owned could even compare to Thranduil, warm and hard and big inside her. 

Thranduil paused when he bottomed, breathing hard against Millie’s throat. “You feel so good,” he said, lips brushing against skin. 

Millie’s nails were digging into Thranduil’s shoulder blades, but this Adonis of a man didn’t seem to complain as he left a lingering kiss against Millie’s neck before pulling back to look at her. 

It felt so surreal at that very moment, to be joined with the man she had once thought was unreachable. Millie tilted her head up, kissing Thranduil deep before nipping his bottom lip to make sure she had his full attention. “I want you to fuck me so hard I can still feel your cock tomorrow.”

Thranduil’s eyes flashed dark, fingers digging into the flesh of Millie’s ass. “Be careful what you wish for.”

Thranduil didn’t give Millie time to prepare as one hand pressed against her lower back and then drove right into her, fucking the breath right out of Millie. Thranduil didn’t go easy on her, which was exactly what Millie had asked for. She wanted to lose herself in the moment, forgetting all about who she was and what she was supposed to be doing or how she was supposed to be behaving. Right now she just cared about the pleasure coursing through her and she had no doubt that Thranduil felt the same, finally able to just let go and _feel_ each other.

Each of Thranduil’s thrusts was only making Millie wetter, the movements of his thrusting loud and wet, the sounds were filthy. It had become part of the symphony accompanying their moans and heavy panting.

Thranduil couldn’t quite comprehend how this came to fruition, buried in the perfection that was Millie’s tight cunt, feeling the wet heat clench down around him. Her soft body driving him into a mad frenzy.

Even with Millie in his arms and cock in her cunt he wanted more. Wanted Millie to cum in his mouth, wanted to take her apart with his tongue, wanted to see Millie ride him, using Thranduil to get off. Wanted to scrub every inch of his skin of her and drown himself in the heady scent of her. He wanted to stake his claim so that no man would dare go near her. 

There was something addictive about Millie that had Thranduil’s possessive side rear its ugly head. He was trying to calm it, but it was hard. Even more so when Millie’s nails dragged angry marks up Thranduil’s back, panting sweetly for more, to go harder, faster…

He didn’t even bother to warn Millie as he suddenly pulled out. Before Millie could even complain Thranduil manhandled her around until Millie was on her feet and pressed down, chest against the counter. Her face was lying almost on top of the surface as Thranduil gathered the skirt of her dress over her hips to unveil her bare ass. He admired the roundness, remembering those shorts she had worn to their last doctor’s appointment.

Thranduil sank back inside Millie, hitting deep. Millie made a broken moan and clawed at the counter.

Like this, with hands around Millie’s hips to hold her steady, it was easy to fuck her as hard as Millie wanted. The kitchen was soon filled with the sounds of skin slapping against skin each time Thranduil bottomed. His eyes were glued on where their bodies connected, the way Millie stretched around him, the sheen of slick and how it coated his cock when Thranduil pulled back. 

“Let it out, don’t hold your voice back,” Thranduil growled after a particularly hard thrust that had Millie let out a mewl. 

“So—good,” Millie stuttered out.

This night had in no way gone as he had anticipated. The expected stuffy dinner and boring speeches switched for eye-fucking Millie in front of her ex to then fucking her for real now. He was worried it was all a dream because it was everything he could have hoped for. Whatever doubt he had been feeling was now gone thanks to the fact that Millie had wanted him in return.

Judging by the sounds Millie was making she was getting closer to coming, and Thranduil was glad because he didn’t know how much longer he could hold out. He could already feel the tightening in his lower abdomen, making him extra sensitive when Millie clenched down around him. Thranduil wished he had Millie in his bed, where he could worship her as she deserved, where he could have her to himself all night, filling her with cum until it was leaking out of her, only to fuck it back with his fingers. Such vulgar thoughts having never appealed to him before now.

“Are you going to come for me, Millie?” Thranduil asked breathlessly. 

Millie turned her head enough that she could peer back at Thranduil. Her hair was a mess, and there was a drop of drool on her bottom lip, but her eyes were dark with a challenge. 

“That depends on you, doesn’t it, _Thranduil_?”

Thranduil made a noise low in his throat, eyes narrowing. The way she said his name… 

He chose that moment to thrust in hard and deep, and Millie released a deep throaty moan.

The new angle had Thranduil’s cock hit right against Millie’s sweet spot, and each time he pushed inside she made small cut-off noises. Thranduil was sure Millie was about to come apart on him. It wasn’t hard to feel that Millie was getting close with the way muscles clenched around his cock.

“Fuck, Thranduil, yes, I’m, I’m—!” Her voice broke off as she came, body growing rigid and clamping down on Thranduil. Thranduil tightened the grip on her hips. 

“That’s it, come for me, Millie. Look so good like this, sound so perfect. Want to keep you on my cock all night.”

Thranduil kept thrusting hard until he finally came, his upper half curling over Millie’s back as his body spasmed rather violently. He hadn’t expect the build up to shock his body like this that he had to lock his knees to keep himself from falling as he panted into Millie’s back.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, basking in the afterglow of their post-orgasm while trying to catch their breaths.

“Mmm, that was…amazing.” Millie panted.

Thranduil chuckled as he slowly regained autonomy of his limbs, kissing the back of Millie’s neck before standing upright again. He slowly pulled out of her, his cock sliding out with a soft pop as his eyes watched Millie’s cunt twitch from his absence. It gave him such a satisfying feeling before the glorious sight vanished beneath the skirt of Millie’s dress as she pushed herself off the counter.

Millie turned around to face him, her cheeks, neck and chest were still flushed and Thranduil liked that look, knowing he was the cause of her blood heating to the surface. He smiled at her, cupping her cheek with his hand.

“So, your apartment is upstairs?”


	6. Condition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round two!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ON A ROLL!!!!

Thranduil followed Millie up the creaky, narrow stairwell after finishing up closing the bistro and picking up their discarded clothes. Millie didn’t want to scar poor Beorn with any hint of what she and Thranduil had done in the kitchen; it will be bad enough that she won’t be able to prep the food without blushing.

Reaching the front door Millie pulled out her keys from her pocket as Thranduil came up behind her and pressed closed to her, his hands coming to rest on her hips and giving them a gentle squeeze. Millie felt heat rise up in her cheeks and immediately was fumbling getting the key in to unlock her door, the distraction of Thranduil mouthing at her neck keeping her from focusing. Once she unlocked the door Millie was pushed inside by Thranduil, the door slamming shut as Thranduil crowded her against it, latching his mouth to hers in a consuming kiss that left her weak in the knees.

Her lips parted under his and his tongue slipped between them, caressing and stroking and tasting, and she answered every caress with her own, pressing herself against him, bringing her hands up and slipping them into his hair, pulling him even closer. There was no rush this time, no urgency, no desperation to show that either of them weren’t going to run. It was now time to be languid and slow, able to take their time in the privacy of Millie’s loft.

When he finally broke the kiss she was staring up at him with an almost dazed expression. Her eyes were huge and dark with passion, and Thranduil smiled in satisfaction.

“Better?” he asked her.

She seemed to think about it for a moment. “Yes.” Her voice was richer than it had been. “More focused on the goal at hand, I think.” she told him.

“So you’ve a goal now, have you?” He teased.

She reached up and traced his lips with the tip of her finger, before going up on her toes and brushing her lips gently against his. “I do.” she whispered against his mouth. “Let’s see how long we can last.”

His hands tightened on her waist and his pulse began to race. He hadn’t thought it would be so erotic to hear her challenge his stamina and endurance, or perhaps it was the fact that it had been a long time for the both of them. Thranduil had been disinterested by his past partners, thinking them boring and hardly good enough for a one-night stand; whereas Millie had busied herself with work after her last failed relationship. Whatever the reason for their stints of abstinence, it had certainly ended tonight as their libidos had been reignited in each other. His hands went from her waist to the swell of her hips and then slid around her back to cup her behind. “I suspect it might not be as great a challenge as you expect.” He told her, pulling her close against him and running his hands over that perfect, soft curve. It was the only word for it: Millie had an absolutely perfect bottom and he was almost embarrassed by how many times he’d thought that since they’d begun their acquaintance. He could feel the warmth of her skin through the fabric of her dress and could almost feel how flawlessly smooth the skin underneath was…

Just the thought of it—of touching more of her sweet body—was making him ache. It had been on his mind since he first saw her standing outside the hotel, looking more beautiful than any of the gussied-up women in attendance. She was effortlessly beautiful in her emerald green dress that had been both provocative and modest, showing him just a tease of her cleavage that had been pushed up. The way it had contoured around her breasts, it had given him a passing thought that those same breast will soon swell to twice their size to one day nourish their child.

He suddenly had a craving for milk.

And his hands were feeling the urge to cup, squeeze, fondle and pinch.

His hands tightened involuntarily on her behind again and he closed his eyes, letting out a slow shuddering breath. After a moment he opened them and took a step back from her. “I want to see you.” he told her.

His voice was rougher than before and there was an intensity in his gaze that left her momentarily speechless. The teasing smile she’d worn vanished. Strangely, she knew immediately what he meant.

She ran her tongue over suddenly dry lips. _I want to see you._ The idea seemed impossibly, almost unbearably, erotic and she realized she wanted it too. She wanted him to see her. She wanted to show herself to him.

She wanted to see him, too.

“Yes.” she replied almost breathlessly, and just that simple word almost undid him. She stepped forward and took his hand, leading him to the stairs that led to the loft where her bed was. It was a good thing that Millie had a high, domed ceiling, because Thranduil was ridiculously tall. She turned to face him, feeling jittery with nerves again as she met his heated gaze.

Wordlessly he turned her so she was facing away from him, and brushed her hair over one shoulder, fingers gently sliding down the length of her neck, making her shiver. He leaned down and kissed the side of her neck and her breath stuttered in response, bending her head to the side to make it easier for him.

He smiled, and slid his hand up the front of her throat tilting her head back so he could kiss her mouth, a kiss so gentle and tender that it could almost have been chaste.

_Almost_.

He moved his other hand to her chest, running his fingers along the exposed skin: gentle, feather light touches at the edge of her bodice where the snapped chain had let it drape lower, exposing the top of one breast.

His hands moved again, sensuously sliding over her shoulders to the zipper in the back where his fingers gripped the small tag and slowly pulled. Dragging it down the zipped path to its very end destination right at the peak of her perfect bottom. He then moved his hands up to push off her dress from her shoulders, realizing with a soft groan that she had not been wearing a bra underneath the dress. That her breasts had been sitting up on their own. That it was the dress that had pushed up the perfect mounds of flesh tonight.

Still standing behind her, he eased her arms out of the sleeves and pushed the top down to her waist. He reached around and gently cupped both her breasts, holding back a groan while marveling at how well they fit his hands, as if they’d been intended for that purpose, for him and him alone. He ran his thumbs over her nipples and they hardened at his touch.

She leaned back against him, a slow languorous movement, arching into his hands.

_Perfect_ , he thought again.

And still he wanted more.

He felt like a starving man tonight.

He wanted to feast on it, to gorge himself on the sight of her body, with nothing in the way, with no one interrupting them, for as long as he liked.

He moved his hands from her breasts to the back of her dress, unable to keep from smiling when she made a small sound of protest. He swiftly pushed the fabric over her hips and returning to stand in front of her in time to see the fabric land in a soft pile on the floor around her feet.

For a moment he didn’t move or speak: he just looked at her.

_Perfect_ , Thranduil thought again. He was going to have to find another word to describe her. Faultless. Flawless. Beautiful beyond compare.

_Perfect._

When he didn’t move or say anything Millie glanced nervously up at him. He was staring at her, enrapt, his eyes travelling over her from head to toe, and it was…

Far more awkward than she’d thought it would be. She didn’t know where to put her arms or hands, suddenly. Even standing felt strange, as if she was doing it wrong, and she had absolutely no idea where to look. She could feel her cheeks growing hotter. She snuck another look at him and he was looking …

Her hand went immediately to cover the spot despite the fact that just less than twenty minutes ago he had his face buried in it.

He caught her hand in his before she could. “Don’t.” he told her softly. “Let me see you, Millie. Let me admire how beautiful you are.” He had to stop speaking and take a deep breath. He raised the hand he held to his lips and pressed a kiss to her palm. “Let me, please.” his voice was rough with need.

The undisguised yearning in those icy blue eyes, and in his voice, made it impossible for her to do anything but nod in agreement.

He kissed her palm again and lowered her hand to her side, before stepping back again. His eyes traveled over every inch of her and a wave of desire swept through him, pure unadulterated lust that could have fed a demon for years.

Millie had been watching him this time and couldn’t help but see it. She could only wonder that she could ever have thought he didn’t want her – physically want her. Her heart was beating so loudly she was sure he must be able to hear it, but it wasn’t from nervousness now.

“Step out of your shoes.” He told her, softly.

She did as he asked, kicking them to the side.

He walked slowly around her and paused at her back and then she felt his breath hot at her ear.

“Lift your hair up.” he said in a voice barely above a whisper.

She hesitated, confused by the request and then jumped, when his teeth nipped lightly at her earlobe.

“Lift your hair up, Millie.” he told her again. He’d regained that impressive composure. His voice was as calm and even as she’d ever heard it and she could almost think she’d imagined that bite. Obediently she lifted her hair up with both hands and shivered as the cooler air hit her skin. She felt rather than saw him take a step back. After a moment, one hand ran briefly down her spine to the swell of her hip and then he moved in front of her again, his eyes taking in everything.

He raised his eyes to hers and they seemed to burn with emotion. With need. “Millie Crescent, you are perfect.”

It was almost a growl.

She lowered her arms, letting her hair fall around her, hiding behind it, and shook her head. Perfect? Her? Ever since she found out she was pregnant she had struggled to keep her hit together and to hear this beautiful man say otherwise, it was too unreal. “No. I’m far from perfect.”

Thranduil reached out and took her hand, pulling her towards him, smiling down at her. “Perfect.” he repeated. “There isn’t a part of you I don’t want to explore. There isn’t an inch of you that I don’t want to touch and kiss, and caress, and _taste_.”

His voice was mesmerizing and she let him pull her closer. He stopped when she was a few inches in front of him and wrapped his arms around her. She lifted her hands to rest on his chest, his shirt only half-unbuttoned, and looked expectantly up at him.

If Thranduil had thought her beautiful before, he had been almost overwhelmed by the sight of her unclothed. She was all creamy smooth skin, her perfect breasts thrust pertly forward by her lifted arms, her narrow waist flaring out to softly rounded hips and then to velvety white thighs, and that exquisite triangle of dark curls between them. Her stomach was still flat but he knew that that will change very soon as their child grew inside her; and he was eager to see that. To see her grow fat and round in the middle and her breasts swell heavy with milk.

That craving for milk suddenly came back again.

He reached up and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. “You’ve probably guessed that I’m a rather selfish man, but I’m also the type who gets jealous. When I saw Gil-galad take your hand tonight, how you two acted so casually without any reservations…it made me jealous.” His arms tightened around her and he moved one hand to caress the smooth skin of her bare back as he spoke. “I know I can’t ask you to never see him again, but let me be selfish and ask that you never let him touch you again in the future. Even if it’s a harmless pat on the shoulder.”

Millie snorted, not needing to voice how ridiculous his request sounded, but she got the idea and nodded her head. “Don’t worry; I think after how we had left things tonight that won’t be a problem.”

His hand trailed down to her bottom and his fingers trailed along that smooth skin. “That’s the second condition I have.”

She bent her head and busied her hands in unfastening his shirt, luckily not all the buttons had been fastened back up. “Tell me what other conditions you have.”

He reached down and wound one long lock of dark hair around his finger. “I honestly haven’t given it much thought beyond those two things.” Putting a finger beneath her chin he lifted it and bent down to kiss her, catching her bottom lip between his own and tugging it gently before releasing it. “What do you want to add?”

Millie went quiet as she gave it some thought, finished unfastening his shirt and looking back up at him. “Us being together, you being a very high profile figure in the world…I’m kinda scared actually.”

“What scares you?”

“You do, actually.” Thranduil paused at her answer but knew that she wasn’t done talking yet. “I’m used to having a quiet, simple life here in the south side district of the city. I never gave it thought until tonight at the Marbella when our pictures were suddenly taken when we walked in together—it had caught me by surprise and it got me thinking how much my life has already changed. And that it’s going to keep changing with a baby on the way. As much as I don’t want my quiet, simple, safe life to change it will. And asking for it not to is unrealistic. I have to accept that being with you means I will be losing my privacy. But I want to be with you. I want this to work between us.”

Thranduil couldn’t help the small smile that curved his lips. He bent his head and kissed her again, more thoroughly this time, and when he tried to pull back she went on her toes to prolong it. Not breaking the kiss, he lifted her up, his arms tight around her hips and began walking her towards the bed.

He moved his mouth to her neck. “I understand that the limelight isn’t what you want, but I’ll make sure that our private life will remain behind closed doors.”

They’d reached the bed but instead of lying her down on it he turned still holding her and sat on the edge, lowering her down so she was standing between his thighs. The position put his face almost perfectly level with her breasts, and he brushed her hair back over her shoulders drinking in the sight of her. He put his hands on her waist and slid them slowly around and up her back, pulling her forward, drawing her nipple into his mouth and suckling gently.

She let out a small whimper and arched her back, but those large hands splayed across her back kept her firmly in place. He reached up, caressing her other breast, and then lightly pinching her nipple between his fingers. The whimper was more of a cry this time, and he smiled as he switched his mouth to that breast, licking gently, soothing the sensitive bud before moving his mouth to the space between her breasts, feeling her heart racing beneath his lips.

He wondered what other sounds he would be able to have her to make tonight.

He turned his head and bit gently down on the side of her breast and her knees went weak. His arms tightened around her keeping her from falling. His hand traveled from her back to her bottom, and continued past there, until his fingers were teasing the insides of her thighs, soft touches that made her shiver and brought goosebumps to her flesh. She had to fight not to squirm, though she couldn’t have said if she would be squirming to get away or to get closer.

She ran her hands through his hair, taking a perverse delight in mussing it, knowing that only she would see him like this, hair mussed, eyes darkened with desire. And soon, naked and… _thrusting_. She tilted his head back and leaned forward and kissed him, sliding her tongue into his mouth, exploring, and teasing. Her body already craving for him, her nerves wanting to be tingling again with electrifying sparks.

Thranduil’s arms tightened around her hips and he stood, carrying her around to the side of the bed, and lowering her down so she was lying on it. He took a moment to admire the sight of her like that: naked, her hair spread out around her, staring up at him, lips parted, cheeks flushed with an almost dazed expression in her eyes. “Don’t move.” He told her and stood again.

She did of course, rolling onto her stomach, and watching as he disrobed, shrugging off his shirt and shoes and trousers, before returning to her clad only his boxer-briefs that did nothing to hide his impressive erection.

He was beautiful. There was simply no denying it and no other word for it. Handsome didn’t do him justice.

He lay down, stretching out at her side, propping himself up on one elbow and ran a hand over her body, an easy, almost leisurely caress, completely controlled and patient, not urgent in the slightest, and she realized he’d been like that since they'd come upstairs. There was an effortless ease to his behavior, a sort of confidence that somewhat ironically reminded her of the assurance with which he carried out his duties as a successful businessman.

It certainly hadn’t been there in their previous encounter in the kitchen, when he’d been unable to stop himself from kissing her and caressing her, when he’d dove between her legs and feasted on her. That time had been frantic and uncontrolled. There had been an almost wild urgency to his touches, touches that Millie still craved to have again, to leave marks in her skin.

That franticness wasn’t anywhere to be seen now and Millie suddenly couldn’t stop herself from comparing this intimate encounter to when she and Gil-galad had been together. He had always been the one to set the pace but had also put into consideration of Millie’s needs, but their passion had been explosive and perhaps a little messy. Both of them too focused on their careers to truly connect on a deeper level beyond their shared passion of cooking. Millie’s focus had always been about her customers satisfaction whereas Gil-galad was more focused on the profit of expanding his brand. She remembered how they had gotten into a fight because Millie refused to show Gil-galad how to make the Gimbly stew, stating that it was something meant to be enjoyed not mass produced.

She then recalled the way Gil-galad soaked up the attention at his opening, smiling and posing for the cameras. That wasn’t the life for Millie, but it might have to be if she was willing to stay by Thranduil’s side and trust that he will do whatever it takes to maintain their privacy. Her relationship with Gil-galad had been on the fast track from the start and had burned hot and then extinguished in an instant. But with Thranduil…she supposed she could use their unconventional situation as an excuse for them going at a much slower pace. In the very beginning they were unsure and had to put out feelers for each other while circling each other. It was obvious that they were being cautious.

But now…

Thranduil saw her expression and mistook the cause. “We can go as slowly as you like.” he assured her.

“It’s not that.” she told him. “It’s just that…” she tried to think how to put it. “You’re being so gentle.”

“Is that so very unusual?” he asked with an easy smile. His fingers traced a line from her collarbone down to her navel momentarily distracting her from replying.

“No, of course not.” she said when she could speak again. “I like it actually, it’s a change of pace from the kitchen.”

He’d continued those soft caresses while she spoke, as if he was tracing a design over her skin. “Before I was trying to take what I thought I couldn’t have. Now I know I can have it.” His fingers circled around her lower abdomen, where their child was. “Now I know you’re mine.” They brushed lightly against the dark curls between her thighs and then moved back to her stomach, mindful of the pressure he placed. He bent his head and kissed her, just a brush of his lips against hers. “Now I have all the time in the world.”

All the time in the world.

“I like it a little rough and wild, too.” she said with a smirk.

His eyes seemed to glow. “Yes.” he agreed. “And there’ll be time for that as well. But tonight. Right now.” He cupped her breast and brushed his thumb over the nipple before leaning down and running is tongue over the same spot. “Right now I want to learn every inch of you.” He closed his mouth over it and tugged.

She drew her breath in sharply. “And you’re that methodical a student?” she asked, almost embarrassed by how throaty her voice sounded.

His mouth traveled to her ribcage, his breath hot against her skin, making her shiver.

“I am.” He told her. He shifted farther down on the bed so his head was level with her waist now, and resumed his explorations with his mouth.

She closed her eyes savoring the feel of his mouth on her.

His mouth was at her navel now. His tongue traced a circle around it and before moving to that taut stretch of skin between it and the thatch of curls below, kissing the skin over her womb. Kissing the life she was carrying. He brought one hand up, playing with them, smiling against her skin when she squirmed. He could tell how aroused she was, even without touching her, could smell the scent of her. He let his fingers slip lower, teasing, deliberately not touching her where he knew she most wanted to be touched.

Her hand clutched at his shoulder. “Thranduil.” she pleaded. It was taking all of her control not to raise her hips and thrust herself into his hand but if he was going to play it cool, then she could too. Of course moaning his name the way she had just now might have just ruined that illusion. His fingers parted her outer lips, still moist from their time together before in the kitchen. Tracing them, caressing, teasing. She’d let out a small frustrated whine before she even realized it.

“Shhh.” he soothed. “Slowly.” he moved one finger over the slick wetness, exploring, stroking, but still not touching that most sensitive spot.

Her nails dug into his shoulder and she whimpered.

He smiled at the sound. “Does my beautiful chef like that?” he teased.

Teasing. He was teasing her about it. “Yes, and I want more.”

With a swiftness that left her blinking in surprise, he’d suddenly moved farther down on the bed, bending her legs, gently pushing them open and out, and then his face was between her thighs, just inches from….

_Frustrating._ she reminded herself as her heart started beating frantically. He pressed a kiss to her inner thigh, his breath hot against the sensitive skin and she jumped at the touch when he gently bit her.

“Relax.” he soothed and she felt his fingers part her lips, stroking softly, sliding against the wetness there.

She moaned as his fingers delved into her slick folds tracing all around caressing her everywhere but that one spot. “I don’t think I remember what that word means.”

“You are so beautiful here.” he told her. “Pink and glistening and wet. So wet for me.” The statement ended in almost a growl. He shifted down still farther and moved his hands parting her and she could feel his breath against her. She flung one of her arms over her eyes.

“Millie look at me.”

She opened her eyes and looked at him down the length of her body.

He was staring up at her, his icy blue eyes fixed on her and almost glowing with need. Still watching her he dipped his head and ran his tongue across the slick pink folds. She’d known what he was about to do, but couldn’t help crying out, throwing her head back at the feel of his tongue on her, soft and hot and firm all at once. Still sensitive from before. When she looked back at him her cheeks were flushed and she was breathing hard, her lips parted.

His tongue ran up again a little more insistently this time, getting the reaction that he wanted out of her as she almost arched off the bed.

His tongue moved lower, darting inside her, tasting her, her muskiness, her sweetness, mixed in with his own flavor still inside.

“Thranduil.” she gasped. Holy Eru Ilúvatar! Her entire body was tingling again because of this man.

“Yes, my dear?” Thranduil responded, running his tongue around the small pearl of sensation, before closing his lips around it and sucking and licking it gently until her hand fluttered down and her fingers tangled in his platinum blonde hair.

One last swirl of his tongue and he pulled reluctantly away.

“Don’t stop.” she pleaded.

He ignored the request. “Stop what? This?” He slid one finger slowly inside her.

She moaned and sweat broke out on his forehead at the tight heat of her, remembering how that heat had felt gripping his cock. Remembering the lewd wet sounds it made while thrusting in and out of her.

_Easy._ he told himself. _Slowly._ He pulled the finger out and then thrust it slowly in again, watching as Millie tossed her head on the pillow. He smiled in satisfaction. _Focus._ He added a second finger to the first and moved them together, slowly in and out. “Is this what you wanted?” She made an incoherent noise and he smiled. “Is that a yes?”

She knew he was teasing her. Purposely driving her crazy with his clever tongue and fingers when he knew perfectly well what she really wanted. She wanted that magic cock of his. “Almost.” she keened.

Still moving his fingers slowly in and out, he bent his head again, once more sucking and licking until she reached down, winding her fingers in his hair, gripping tightly and almost grinding herself against his mouth. He increased the speed of his fingers and the pressure of his mouth and tongue and then he gently grazed his teeth over the sensitive nub and very quickly she was crying out and clenching around his fingers. He slowed the movements but continued to run his tongue softly against her until her hands fell away from his head. He place one last kiss on the inside of her thigh and shifted so he was lying over her, propping himself up on his elbow so he wouldn’t be too heavy. She was covered in a light sheen of perspiration and her cheeks were flushed redder. She’d never looked so lovely.

He stroked her hair back from her face, smiling down at her.

She managed a small ragged laugh. “You look far too pleased with yourself, Mr. Greenleaf.”

“To have pleased you so well?” he replied with a smirk. “Yes, that pleases me.” he bent his head and kissed her.

She could taste herself on him, and when he moved she could feel how aroused he was, could feel the hard length of him pressing against her still sensitive skin through the fabric of his boxer-briefs and in spite of the fact that she wasn’t even certain if she could stand upright were she asked, she still wanted more. She wanted Thranduil inside her. She wanted to see him and touch him, to please him the way he’d just pleased her and to feel him pushing inside her, finally. She wrapped her arms around him and raised her hips, pressing against him. “Is that all?”

“You want something more?” he gave her a teasing kiss. “What a greedy girl you’ve become suddenly. Our time breaking a sanitation law in your kitchen wasn’t enough, eh?”

If he’d hoped to make her blush he’d failed. “It was not.” she told him with an unrepentant grin. “For this, for you, I find that my appetite has barely been sated.” She had a gleam in her eyes, and he suddenly found himself flipped to his back and straddled by her, his hands pinned by the side of his head. It was surprised him and it had been an incredible turn-on for him to learn that Millie can be quite the aggressive lover. “I’m so hungry, in fact, that if I’m not given what I want I might just be forced to take it.”

“Would you now?” he asked, eager to see how far she might take this. Would she return the favor with her pretty mouth?

Still holding his wrists she leaned forward, brushing her breasts against his chest. She pressed a quick kiss to his mouth. “I’m going to.” she said, her voice richer and huskier at that moment, making his cock twitch. She proceeded to kiss her way down his body, kisses and small nips and gentle bites when a particularly pleasing ridge of muscle seemed to call for it, releasing his wrists when she reached his waist, dragging her nails lightly down his chest, leaving behind pink streaks.

He closed his eyes, savoring the sensations caused by lips and tongue and teeth and nails, even by that silky hair trailing along his skin. And then she pressed her mouth to that ache, to the length of him and exhaled and the heat of her breath. She mouthed at his covered erection, dragging her tongue down its impressive length from tip to thick base.

He raised himself up on one elbow. “Millie.” he warned.

She turned and looked up at him through her mane of hair, her mouth still pressed against him, and the sight of her like that nearly undid him. She lifted her head but moved her hand to where her mouth had been, applying gentle pressure to the length of him. “Turnabout is fair play.” She informed him with a sultry grin. Before he could stop her or encourage or do anything she had hooked her fingers over the waistband and pulled them down until his erection sprang free.

Her eyes widened at the sight and before she could stop herself she’d licked her lips. “Oh my.” Her imagination did _not_ do it justice and she briefly wondered how it had ever fit in the first place without splitting her in two.

The sight of her, flushed from her own pleasure, her hair wild around her staring round-eyed at his cock was arousing all in itself.

She moved closer, brushing her mouth and cheek gently against it before bring her hand up to encircle him. She stroked it slowly up the length of him, running an exploring thumb over the tip.

And then she surprised him. Before he realized what she was about to do she’d bent her head. Her hair fell forward, and his view was hidden and then his fists clenched in the sheets as he felt her tongue trace the same path, and then her mouth was on him, warm and wet and sliding down, her tongue swirling seemingly everywhere.

Pleasure burst through him. Turnabout was fair play, indeed as he let out a moan of pleasure as her head bobbed up and down. He let out a particularly savage grunt when Millie had swallowed him to the back of her throat and it nearly spelt his undoing.

“Millie!” He reached down for her and she slid her mouth back up, releasing him and he pulled her roughly up, turning her to her back so he was above her.

She was looking up at him with a small confused frown.

“I won’t last if you do that.” he panted, staring into her brown eyes.

Her frown deepened. “But I…” She started to say and he leaned forward and kissed her.

“Your mouth is too wicked for me to keep control.” He brushed her tangled hair back from her face. “I want to be inside you and feel you tighten around me when you come. I want to make love to you, Millie. Tell me I can. Let me make love to you.”

She didn’t answer right away. Even now he was asking; making certain this was what she wanted.

And Sweet Eru Ilúvatar she wanted it.

Just the reassurance that this was also what Thranduil wanted made her heart swell. That this beautiful, powerful man wanted a nobody like her. Her, and not just because she was carrying his child. He wanted _her._

“Make love to me.” she said breathlessly, “I want you to make love to me”

He kissed her with all the franticness that hadn’t been there earlier, and Millie found herself soothing him, stroking his hair and slowing the kiss until that franticness was gone, and only the passion remained. He continued kissing her and caressing her, lips, and throat, and breasts, and belly, until she was trembling with need. Only then did he let his hand move to between her thighs again. There was no need for prepping, Millie was wet and ready for him. Eager for me.

He parted her thighs and slipped between them bracing himself on his arms.

She could feel the hardness of him rubbing against her slick folds, sliding against her but not entering her. “Please. Please, now.”

He positioned himself at her entrance and pushed forward slightly. Even though this wasn’t their first time she was still so tight. He pushed deeper, going slow and savoring the feeling of entering her.

“Thran…duil…” she stuttered.

With a growl he thrust deep inside her, seating himself to the hilt. Millie’s hands tightened briefly on his back. The feeling of him inside her made her feel so full, practically feeling him behind her naval as her insides felt like they were being reshaped to accommodate his size.

“Amazing.” she breathed, “It feels amazing.” She pulled slightly back and then pushed forward again.

Thranduil’s fists tightened in the sheets on either side of her at the movement but she didn’t seem to notice. Her head was tilted slightly to one side as experimentally she moved her hands to his buttocks holding him there while she repeated the movement, this time rotating her pelvis against him.

With an almost feral snarl Thranduil grabbed her hands and pressed them down by her shoulders.

She stared up at him, amused by the reaction.

He prayed for strength. “You are going to make me lose control.” There was a fire in his eyes something wilder than she’d ever seen before in his face, and she felt a thrill of excitement deep inside. Feeling it stirring where they were joined.

“Lose control.” She challenged in a whisper.

His eyes seemed to flash. He locked his fingers with hers, pinning her hands to the bed by her head, holding them there, and thrust deep, closing his eyes at the sensation, hearing her gasp and smiling in satisfaction at the sound. _I want to hear you gasp when I do. Once. Twice. And then again._

_So good._

_He opened his eyes to find her watching him. The brown of her eyes overtaken by her black pupils, half-lidded and glazed with lust. He slowly lowered his head to kiss her._

_“Move with me Millie.” he coaxed. He pulled out and slid back in. “Meet me.”_

_Out and slowly back in._

_“Find the rhythm.” his soft words were hypnotic. She tentatively lifted her hips and met his thrust and moaned at the slight change in contact, as different parts of her were caressed._

_“Yes. Just like that. Move with me.”_

_Another thrust._

_Another meeting._

_“Perfect.” he said through gritted teeth as she met him again._

_And again._

_He continued the movement, faster and deeper, and she matched her pace to his. He released her arms, moving his hands to either side of her, bracing himself higher so he could thrust deeper. She cried out when he did and he smiled again, watching her now, still moving, but watching every expression on her face._

_They were both perspiring now. “Don’t stop.” she pleaded, “Oh, please don’t stop.” Something was building inside her, an impossibly perfect something. She tossed her head back, biting at her lip._

_Just the sight of her writhing beneath him made him moan. He was so close._

_“So close.” She gasped out echoing his thoughts. “Don’t stop.” She gripped his forearms feeling the muscles flex as he moved, using it to brace herself so she could meet his every thrust. They were moving faster, harder now and she was positively keening beneath him. He knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer._

_“Let go, Millie. Come for me. Let go.” Her eyes were fixed on his. He slipped his hand between them and with just the slightest pressure, just a few strokes of his thumb against her clitoris and she cried out clutching at his arms, clenching around him and arching off the bed and then he was coming too, a release, that seemed to come from somewhere deep inside and he couldn’t help the hoarse cry of her name as he collapsed on top of her. Her arms went immediately around him._

_After a moment he pushed himself up to look at her. She was flushed and her mouth was swollen from his kisses. Perspiration matted her on her face._

_She tried to speak but words and her voice failed her._

_He kissed her knowing that he could never have enough of her. Tonight had proved that he was hopelessly addicted now as he gently pulled out and rolled off of Millie and onto his back. The two of them laying in complete silence as they reined in their heavy breathing and came down from their sexual high._

_Millie turned onto her side and snuggled against him, trying to hide a yawn. She was suddenly exhausted. It had been a long day. A long strange day so many highs and lows that it made her head spin to think of it. She let her eyes close. “Have you thought of any other conditions, Mr. Crescent?”_

_“Yes, my third condition is that you get a better bed.”_

_Millie snorted into a short chuckle. “I suppose that’s fair, this is mattress is pretty old.” she said before actually releasing the yawn she had been fighting. Thranduil sat up and pulled Millie with him, moving them both to lay beneath the covers, facing each other as Millie buried her face into his chest._

_In just seconds she was asleep._

_Thranduil stayed awake, watching her, holding her, savoring the feel of her._

_Wondering how soon he could wake her up and make love to her again._

_He was soon asleep himself, and sleeping better than he had in a very long time._

xxxxx

When morning came everything felt so surreal and it had been oddly wonderful waking up with Thranduil. There had been the initial awkward shyness at first on Millie’s part, her stupid brain unable to stop thinking how devastatingly sexy Thranduil was with bed head and groggy with sleep. Or how the sleepy smile he gave her sent a zing through her body.

“You drool in your sleep.” he said, his voice thick with sleep.

Her sexy vision was switched off as her subconsciously touched her face and felt the crusted trail of dried drool on her chin.

“Shit,” she groaned, turning her face into the pillow. How could she be so embarrassingly unrefined?

“Must have been a good sleep.” Thranduil said, amused by her reaction as she peeked up at him. “Good morning.”

She felt her face warm up as she smiled shyly at him. “G’morning.”

Despite her initial shyness the morning went by smoothly for the two of them, feeling relatively normal and daresay…domestic. Thranduil was given first use of the shower while Millie brewed coffee in her small kitchenette. She would have showered with him to save water but her shower stall unfortunately was too small to fit them both. When Thranduil was done with the shower and came out in his clothes from last night Millie couldn’t stop the blush from filling her cheeks, thinking he looked like he just walked out of a fashion magazine.

“Shower’s all yours.” Thranduil said as Millie poured his coffee into a mug and handed it to him. He took the mug, the smell of the dark roast reaching his nose.

“I wasn’t sure how you took your coffee.” Millie said, feeling the beginnings of nausea turn in her stomach from the smell of the coffee.

“I take it with a splash of milk.” he said, giving her a peck on the lips. “You all right?”

She smiled, “Just feeling a little morning sickness. There’s milk in the fridge. Help yourself while I take a quick shower.”

While Millie was taking her turn in the shower Thranduil finally had the time to look around the small loft apartment and a single thought came to mind: this apartment is too small, even for Millie. The stairway outside alone was a hazard waiting to happen; he was pretty sure he felt one of the steps nearly gave way under his weight. He may have to persuade Millie to consider looking for a better (bigger) apartment. There was no doubt in his mind that he was not going to leave his unborn child in this apartment that was the size of one of his guest rooms at his house.

Perhaps he will enlist the help of Patrick; he seemed to have the qualms voicing his opinion at Millie’s expense.

He opened the fridge and found the milk, grabbing the carton and found it oddly light. He gave it an experimental shake, hearing the last of the liquid sloshing inside before he poured the remainder of the milk into his cup.

“For a chef she’s surprisingly got a sparse kitchen.” he said to himself. He thought about the kitchen he had at home and how it was ever rarely used for the basic of needs; like pouring himself a glass of wine on occasion. He had no doubt that Millie would make full use of a room he had no real skill in.

He imagined Millie cooking away in his kitchen, her stomach round with their baby while she was teaching their other children how to cook. It was a warm vision that filled his chest but he could not indulge in such idle fantasies when their relationship was still new and just starting to take root. But it was…provocative. Something he thought he would never hope to want for himself but found himself more open to the idea of a family of his own.

With Millie.

Possibly.

Millie came out of the shower, still perplexed how a bathroom could fit underneath her staircase, dressed in just a towel wrapped around her naked body and her hair damp. Thranduil had made himself comfortable on Millie’s sofa, drinking his coffee while his eyes followed her up the stairs where she disappeared for a short time in the loft. When she came back down, dressed in shorts and a simple pink t-shirt, her hair still damp but pulled up into a twisted bun to the back of her head.

“I used the last of your milk.” Thranduil said.

“That’s fine; I’ve been meaning to go grocery shopping anyways.”

“I suppose you’re the type to leave things to the last minute.”

Millie paused as she placed her hands on her hips. “Yup, Bilbo always looks like he’s about the keel over when things are down to the wire.”

“Who?”

“Bilbo, he’s a friend of mine who also does my taxes. His husband owns the pub across the street where I get the beer from to make my bread.”

“You use beer to make bread?”

Millie plopped down beside him on the sofa. “Remember the bread from last night?”

“Hmm, I had no idea you could make bread with beer.” he said as he finished the last of his coffee.

Millie’s nose twitched, sensitive from the pregnancy and picking up the remnants of the coffee and immediately rose to her feet and rushed to the bathroom. Thranduil set the cup down on the coffee table and followed Millie into the bathroom, finding her heaving into the toilet and all he could think of doing was rubbing her back.

“Do you need anything?” he asked.

“Ugh…a cure to morning sickness.”

Thranduil let out a soft chuckle. “How about a glass of water?”


	7. Front Page News!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millie's life is threatened which prompts her friends to come together and tell her it's time to put her safety first. Thranduil meets Mrs. Gimbly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the readers who are showing their support for this story! You readers are the best!

“Omg! OMG! _OMG!”_ Patrick said as he came running into the kitchen from the front with his tablet in hand. Millie was in the middle of cracking an egg for the cake she was making. “Stop what you’re doing and look at this!”

Millie paused as she looked at the tablet screen Patrick was holding up and her eyes went wide at the photo of her and Thranduil from just last night. It was a picture of the two of them both coming in and leaving the Marbella together with the headline reading: **Allegations of M.E.’s Most Eligible Bachelor Seen With Mystery Woman Who Is Reportedly Pregnant With His Love Child?!**

Millie grabbed the tablet into her own hands, scrolling through the article and reading the false accounts and speculations about her relationship with Thranduil. She suddenly felt dizzy as she dropped the tablet onto the counter and leaned against the edge, nausea returning as the reality sank in.

“It’s all over the media.” Patrick said with worry in his voice.

Millie’s phone was suddenly ringing and she stood back up and pulled her phone out from her back pocket and saw the caller ID was Thranduil’s. She answered it, bringing it up to her ear.

_“Millie, have you seen the tabloids already?”_ he asked, his voice holding the note of concern that touched her.

She swallowed a thick lump in her throat. “Yeah, I just saw it.” Millie said, still shaken from the shock.

“Don’t worry about the article; my PR department are handling things. Hopefully they’ll get a handle of the gossip and things will quiet down. Just let me know if you start to notice strange people.”

_Strange people?_ “Okay, I’ll keep an eye out. Thanks.”

“Take care of yourself, Millie. We will talk later.”

“Yeah, talk to you later. Bye.” Hanging up, Millie still felt like things were a bit surreal. She went from a quiet nobody to the media’s “Knocked Up Mystery Woman.” She let out a groan, already feeling anxiety swelling up inside her and knew that stress like this wasn’t good so early in her pregnancy. Why is it when things start to look up something else ruins it?

Patrick rubbed her back in concern. “Hey, are you gonna be okay?”

Millie took in several deep breaths before nodding her head. “Yeah, thanks.”

Beorn came into the kitchen through the back door after his smoke break and knew immediately that something else had happened as he and Patrick shared a look. He nodded, understanding without words as he began to wash his hands in the sink.

“I can take care of the rest, Ms. Millie.” Beorn said.

“No, no, I can keep working.” Millie said.

“I don’t want to risk you hurting yourself again in this kitchen while distracted.” Beorn said, drying his hands on paper towels and tossing them into the waste bin before taking over the cake that Millie had been in the middle of mixing. “Please take care of yourself; it’s not good to be in any distress in your condition.”

Millie was ready to argue but one look from Beorn and the wind left her sails. He always knew how to end a conversation with saying so little. Besides, she knew he was right. Knowing that her picture was splashed on the front page of all the gossip articles was only going to make her more anxious and unable to focus on work.

“Fine, I’ll take yet another personal day.” she grumbled as she took of her apron, feeling frustrated as she walked out of the kitchen with Patrick right behind her.

“Do you need anything?” Patrick asked.

“No, I’ll just hide in my apartment until this blows over.” Millie said as she grabbed a few pastries from the display case for herself. Her go-to stress relief was binging on junk food. “Call me if you need me.”

Patrick watched as his best friend left, listening for the telltale sign of the creaking of wooden steps as she ascended to the apartment upstairs. He immediately was regretting showing Millie the article, but it had been such a shock that he didn’t think ahead about how she would take it considering how excited he was to have witnessed her and Thranduil discuss actually moving forward with a real relationship the other night.

“Don’t beat yourself up or I’ll force you to go home as well.” Patrick practically jumped out of his skin as he looked to the kitchen door to see Beorn standing in the doorway, frowning directly at him. “We have a job to do and Ms. Millie will need us to remain as her foundation. You understand, boy?”

Patrick nodded dumbly. “Yes sir.”

xxxxx

Thranduil had just hung up with the head of PR who had isolated the source of the gossip had been present at last night’s opening of the Marbella. It wasn’t surprising considering that Gil-galad had practically announced it to everyone inside the restaurant and had every blasted paparazzo in the damn place. He had let his guard down and was now paying for it as this fiasco will affect Millie and the last thing she needed was any unnecessary stress. Millie gets easily flustered from what he had witnessed and he had this burning desire to protect her any way he can.

It surprised him to think how much he already cared for Millie when they had known each other for a little over a month and only really met handful of times. It was surprising and concerning. Was he only feeling this way because she was pregnant with his child or was it because he genuinely liked Millie?

Glorfindel came into his office, his eyes glued to the screen on his phone as he tsked at what he was reading, no doubt it was about what the tabloids had to say about Thranduil and Millie.

“What a pity they used such an unflattering photo of her.” Glorfindel said before looking at his long time friend. “Well, one can only assume that things are going to heat up with your throng of lady admirers.”

Thranduil frowned, “I could care less about those gold digging harpies.”

“But they obviously will care about who you choose as a partner. Not to mention how some potential business partners or associates of yours will push their agenda onto you a little more forcefully. And let’s not forget your father.”

Thranduil sighed, his father’s reaction will be quite the headache to deal with, especially since the pregnancy rumors in the tabloids are true. His real concern was that his father might actually force Millie into aborting the pregnancy once he learns of her background.

“The best we can hope for is damage control.” Thranduil said.

It was Glorfindel’s turn to frown as he looked at his best friend in concern. “If you’re really worried then maybe you should take Millie out of town and wait for the baby to be born.” he suggested.

“She would never agree to something like that.”

Glorfindel’s eyebrows rose up. “Oh, so you gave that a thought, eh? You might want to come up with a plan quickly before your father comes raining down on your head. Not to mention the repercussions Millie is going to be facing when some of the crazier members of your harem track her down.”

Thranduil didn’t even want to think of that possibility. A woman he may have slept with once or ignored her advances going after Millie and possibly hurting her and the baby. It was a chilling idea that he hoped would only remain so—a thought preying on this newfound fear. He just might lose his mind if something like that actually were to happen and he was the type of person who rarely ever loses his cool.

“Things are only going to get worse before it gets better. Especially if one of the benefactors of your company finds out his little princess doesn’t have a chance with you…”

Thranduil sighed again.

xxxxx

As predicted, the media kept printing out speculations about Millie’s identity and her relationship with Thranduil. Each new article that popped up were just as terrible as the last. It had only been a matter of time before someone had reversed-searched her face on the internet and found the bistro. It had been a shock the week after the initial article came out when Millie had woken up to paparazzi staking out on the street, overwhelming Millie with cameras in her face and reporters trying to get the latest scoop as she locked the front door behind her and hid in the kitchen. It was unfortunate that the media was the least of her problems as they had the mindset to not set foot into her place of business; whereas Thranduil’s many “admirers” had no trouble with barging into her bistro to harass her with rather frightening threats.

After two weeks the crazy hype had not died down and Millie and her friends were forced to adjust, trying to go about their days like normal. Or as normal as things could get. The neighboring businesses on Millie’s block had been helpful in sending off any lingering paparazzo lurking about to try and get a photo of Millie. Thorin, the twins, Thorin’s employees and Beorn had gotten quite adept at spotting them out and kicking them to the curb with rather colorful threats about where they will put the cameras. Unfortunately the paparazzi had been the least of Millie’s problems.

Never in her life had Millie felt so paranoid about leaving her apartment just to go down the street to the corner market. For two weeks straight she had people taking her photo without her knowing and without her consent, random people watching her while she worked and trying to get an exclusive interview with her about the rumors circulating around her relationship with Thranduil. Customers whispering to each other and not at all being subtle that they were gossiping about her. There had even been a few incidents where female customers, who were dressed in expensive designer clothes and carried designer bags (which should have been her first clue), would order hot drinks only to throw it on Millie and hurl insults and slurs at her. They would call her names and tell her that she was nothing more than a trashy gold digger, which was among some of the kinder things that had been said to her.

It was stressful and daunting and Millie just wanted it all to stop.

She can take an insult and she will risk getting second degree burns from scalding beverages thrown at her. But the reality of exactly how unsafe she was appeared when Millie was in the front room alone cleaning the tables, a woman wearing designer yoga pants and windbreaker jacket with her fake red hair tied up in a high pony tail entered. Millie smiled at the woman, thinking she was another customer.

“You came in just in time, we’re getting ready to close in the next twenty minutes.” Millie said as she finished wiping down a table with a damp rag. “Do you know what you want off the menu? I can have it ready to-go in a few minutes.”

“Thank you, but I already know what I want.” she said.

“Oh, then what will it be?” Millie said, turning around to face the woman. Her smile immediately disappearing when she saw the woman pull out a pistol from her pocket and pointed it at Millie.

“You, dead on this floor.” she said, her words chilling Millie to her core.

“Please…d-don’t do this. There are consequences to your actions if you pull that trigger.” Millie said. It was late enough that the other stores on the street were closed for the night. Thorin’s pub was across the street where Patrick and the twins had gone to after Millie had insisted she could do the closing duties herself. Beorn was still in the kitchen but no doubt would be able to do much in time if he remained oblivious to the immediate danger.

The woman giggled, the sound sinister as she hid her grin behind a hand with a perfect manicure and an expensive diamond bracelet. “My daddy is the best defense lawyer in Dale; he also has the police in his back pocket. Your death will just be swept under the rug.”

“Why? I haven’t done anything to you.” Millie said, her voice shaking and her heart racing away in her chest.

The woman practically growled at her and fired a warning shot into the wall behind Millie, making the woman scream and cover her mouth behind her hands. Tears ran down her face as Millie shrink away in fear. All she could think about was what she could do to save her baby.

“You stupid bitch! Of course you’ve done something to me! You just had to be a slut and open your legs. I bet you’re not even pregnant! And even if you are it’s obviously not Thranduil’s.” she sneered, “Using him and tricking him. You don’t even love him! I love him! I love him so much that I’m willing to get rid of you forever so that he won’t be stuck with a pathetic gash like you!”

“Please, don’t—”

_BANG!_

Millie screamed again as another bullet was fired into the window, shattering the glass. Millie dropped to her knees, on the edge of hyperventilating.

“ _Please don’t._ ” the woman mocked, firing a bullet right next to Millie, making her jump. “Look at you, you’re so pathetic. Showing your true colors now, aren’t you? You’re just a slut who works in a tacky restaurant in the poorest part of town. I bet you live off of food stamps and give hand jobs out back for extra money. Don’t worry, though, your miserable life will soon be over.”

Millie squeezed her eyes shuts, afraid for her life. Another gun shot rang in the room and then the sound of a shrilled scream and crunching glass and the tables and chairs crashing.

“Millie!”

She opened her eyes to see Patrick in front of her, feeling him grabbing her arms and pulling her up and moving her outside. She looked back over her shoulder to see Thorin and Beorn and Dwalin pinning the woman beneath their combined weight. The sound of her shrill screaming ringing in Millie’s ears as Patrick hurriedly herded her across the street to the pub where Bilbo was waiting at the door with his cellphone to his ear.

“Yes, my husband and one of our employees have appeared to have subdued the attacker. Yes, please hurry.” Bilbo said as he quickly gave the address and repeated it again to confirm the dispatcher had it correct.

Isabella moved to help Patrick walk Millie to the nearest chair, in shock of what had just happened.

“I’ll get you some water.” Patrick said as he got up and moved to the bar to fill a glass with water while Isabella rubbed Millie’s back.

“You’re safe now, Mills. You’re safe.” Isabella said in her most soothing voice.

“Who the fuck was that woman?” Patrick asked aloud as he returned and set the water in front of Millie. “She was definitely not one of those annoying idiots with a camera.”

Millie let out a shaky breath, reaching for the water and gulping it down like she had been dying of thirst. Setting the glass down with an audible clunk, Millie stared at the empty glass, her mind running a million miles a second until she let out a shuddering breath and then broke down into sobs.

“Oh, Mills.” Isabella said as she wrapped her arms around her friend. Patrick did the same on Millie’s other side, the two of them embracing their friend, lending her their comfort. “You’re staying at my place tonight.” Isabella said.

Millie nodded, too scared to go back regardless.

“You should call Thranduil, tell him what happened.” Patrick said.

“Yeah, call him.” Thorin said as he returned after the police had handcuffed the attacker and took her into police custody. “It’s his fault that Millie got attacked.”

“Thorin, not now.” Bilbo said sternly.

“I…I left my phone…back at…” Millie couldn’t finish her sentence, still too shaken up and terrified.

“I’ll go.” Patrick said, giving Millie a comforting kiss to the side of her head before departing.

A police officer came in, approaching Millie and Isabella. “Evening, Ms. Millie.”

“Good evening Officer Huskley.” Isabella said, looking up at the officer.

“Can you tell me what happened?” Officer Huskley asked.

Millie took her time gathering her thoughts, knowing how important it was to give as much detail as possible.

Across the street Patrick walked into the bistro, avoiding as much of the broken glass as possible as he went behind the register to grab Millie’s purse and fish for her phone. Beorn and Dwalin were still talking to the police and Patrick opened the till, knowing that he will have to store the rest of the money into the safe in the back room. He unlocked Millie’s phone, her password too obvious as he pulled up Thranduil’s number and pressed the call button while he took the money to the back.

_“Millie? It’s rather odd for you to call this late.”_ Thranduil’s voice spoke on the other end.

“Sorry to bother you, this is Patrick, we’ve met before.” Patrick said.

_“Is everything all right? Where’s Millie?”_

“Millie’s fine, just a little shaken up.”

_“Shaken up? Did something happen?”_

“Here’s the thing, some crazy woman came into the bistro with a gun and tried to kill Millie. And before you ask, Millie’s not hurt. She’s across the street in Thorin’s pub. The police have taken the crazy bitch away and are questioning Millie on the details but here’s the thing; Millie’s not safe here anymore. She’s been getting stalked and harassed by people everyday since that first picture of you two together went viral.”

There was the sound of Thranduil letting out a deep sigh. _“She never told me. She said everything was fine on her end.”_

“Tch! Of course she would say that, she’s the type of person who doesn’t want people to worry. But tonight was definitely a wake-up call for all of us. If one person had the balls to point a gun at her with the intent to commit murder because of you, who’s to say someone else won’t get the same idea?”

_“What do you propose we do?”_

_“We?_ No no, babe, _you_ are gonna do whatever it is you rich people do to make the tabloids cut their tongues out. You are also going to take responsibility and get Millie out of the limelight until this insanity dies down enough that her life is no longer in danger. _You_ have to fix _this._ Ya got that?”

There was a silent pause on the other end for a moment before Thranduil replied. _“I got it. Thank you for letting me know. I will head down there right now.”_

“Swing by the pub, it’s across the street from the bistro. You will also want to personally thank the three men who saved Millie from the attacker.”

_“Very well. Thank you again, Patrick.”_

“You’re welcome. See you soon.”

Patrick hung up and copied the number into his phone for future use in case of emergencies before he put the money in the safe and returned to the pub. The police had now left; Beorn and Dwalin were sweeping up the broken glass. Patrick looked to the bullet holes in the walls and floor and took in a shaky breath, the reality of what could have happened sinking in and making him sick. Had Beorn not been in the kitchen after hearing the first gunshot and then calling the pub for backup, and if both Thorin and Dwalin hadn’t risked their safety for Millies…

Never in his life had he ever felt so shaken and he didn’t want to think of what the fallout would be if that woman had actually killed Millie.

Just the thought sent an unpleasant chill down his spine.

He needed a strong drink.

Upon returning to the pub Patrick went straight to the bar, ignoring Thorin’s disapproving glare as he poured himself a glass of whiskey.

“I called Thranduil. I told him what happened.” Patrick said before taking a large gulp.

“Who?” Thorin asked.

“Thranduil. Millie’s baby-daddy. I told him what happened tonight and now he’s on his way here. You should tell him that you saved his unborn child, he might write you a massive check out of gratitude.”

“Thranduil? Why does that name sound familiar?” Thorin mumbled as he lifted his glass of water to his lips.

“Gods you’re so dense. Thranduil Greenleaf. One of the richest men in all of Middle Earth? I’ve only just been ranting every night about what a lucky bitch Millie has been for having a hospitable uterus to house his baby.”

Thorin reached over and took Patrick’s glass from him. “I think you’ve had enough.”

Patrick pulled away with his glass, quickly downing the rest of the amber liquid as is burned down his throat. “I’m just sayin’ you should milk the opportunity and get some gratitude money out of it.”

Thorin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Pat, I’m not about to manipulate a man for money. Millie’s my friend; I would have helped her no matter what.”

“Tch. Spoil sport.”

Dwalin and Beorn soon returned to the pub together and Thorin opened them two bottles of beer.

“I will stop by the hardware store tomorrow as soon as it opens to board up the broken window.” Beorn said, looking at Patrick.

“Yeah, and I’ll call for someone to replace the window tomorrow.” Patrick said.

“I have some spackle in the back to fill in those bullet holes.” Thorin said.

“What a shitty turn of events.” Dwalin said as he took a long drink from his beer. “It ain’t safe for Miss Millie to be stayin’ here.”

“She’s not.” Patrick said, getting their attention. “I’ve spoken to Thranduil and he agrees that it’s best that Millie gets away for awhile until things quiet down. He’s on his way right now.”

“Don’t you think it’s important that Miss Millie have a say in this decision?” Beorn asked.

“Have a say in what?” Millie asked, having come up to the bar and getting the four men’s attention.

Beorn cleared his throat awkwardly while Dwalin busied himself with drinking. Thorin looked to Patrick, thinking it was best for the younger man to explain.

“I called Thranduil.” Patrick said.

“You did what?” Millie asked with an incredulous expression on her face. “Why would you do that?”

“Because you were attacked tonight and was almost killed. On top of that you’re pregnant and I would think the father of your child ought to know how close to death you were just less than an hour ago.”

“I get where your intentions are coming from but that does not give you the right to call him and tell him something that should have come from me.”

“Oh please, I, or all people, know you best. You were never gonna tell him what happened tonight because you—like always—sweep shit under the rug and hope that it never comes back to bite you in your cute little ass.”

Dwalin and Beorn both took their drinks and moved to the table where Isabella was still sitting at.

“That’s not true. I would have told him.”

“When? Before or after you get attacked again?” Millie’s mouth snapped shut at that. “We all love you, Millie. Have you any idea how terrified I was for you when Beorn had called us from the kitchen? My heart dropped and I immediately called for the police in hysterics. If Beorn hadn’t been there and warned us you might not be standing here right now and I can’t deal with the fact that I almost lost my best friend!”

Unshed tears were in Patrick’s eyes as he stared directly at Millie.

“I’m sorry.” Millie said, beginning to cry again. Patrick climbed over the bar and wrapped Millie in a tight hug as she cried softly into his shoulder. “How did you know my passcode on my phone?”

“Oh, sweetie, you use the same code as your high school locker combination.” Patrick said in a soothing voice as he rubbed her back. “You really need to change it.”

Someone cleared their throat and all eyes went to the pub entrance where Thranduil was standing.

“Wow, that was fast.” Patrick said as he pulled away from Millie. “Did you teleport here or just broke a bunch of traffic laws?”

Thranduil paid no attention to Patrick as he walked up to Millie, his main priority as concern was on his handsome face. “Are you all right? Do you need a doctor?” he asked.

Millie had finished wiping the last of her tears as she nodded her head. “I’m fine, I’m not hurt.”

“Is the baby all right?” he asked.

“Yes, the baby is fine.” Millie reassured and watched as Thranduil’s shoulders sagged in relief.

“Thank goodness.” he breathed and then looked around the room. “Thank you for keeping her safe.”

“Mills is family, we look after family here.” Thorin said, crossing his tattooed arms over his chest.

“Thorin, Beorn and Dwalin saved me from that woman.” Millie said.

“I don’t know how to express my gratitude for what you’ve done.” Thranduil said as he wrapped an arm around Millie’s back, his hand settling on her hip.

“We only want what’s best for Millie. She does a lot for this neighborhood and she deserves to be as happy as possible.” Thorin said, giving Millie a warm look before looking up sharply at Thranduil. “We expect nothing short of the best treatment for her in return.”

Thranduil nodded, “You have my word.”

Isabella stood up and sauntered up to Millie and Thranduil, giving Thranduil a heated look as she leaned forward and gave Millie a peck on the cheek. “Well, now that your knight in expensive finery is here I’ll be heading home for the night.”

“Am I not spending the night?” Millie asked.

“You’re always welcome to spend the night but I have a feeling you need some time with your man now that he’s here.” Isabella said, giving Millie a teasing smile before turning to Patrick. “Come along, Patty, you and I can have a night cap in my flat.”

Patrick rolled his eyes and looked at Thranduil as he held his phone up. “I’ll call if anything else comes up.” he said before following Isabella out the door.

“Do you want someone to go to your apartment and pack you an overnight bag?” Bilbo asked, looking at Millie.

“Oh, um,” Millie thought for a moment. “Well, it’s safe now to go back so I think I’ll be fine packing a bag for myself.”

“I’ll go with you.” Thranduil said.

Millie smiled up at him, “Thanks.” she looked back at the others. “Thank you again for tonight. I’ll make everyone a special meal next time.”

“We’re just happy that you’re safe and well.” Thorin said with a tender smile.

“You _and_ your baby.” Bilbo corrected while elbowing his husband in the rib.

Millie smiled warmly back at them, and then at Beorn and Dwalin who nodded their heads. She truly felt lucky to be a part of such a wonderful family. Millie took Thranduil’s hand and together they walked outside to stand on the sidewalk. Millie suddenly felt the sobering effect of seeing her beloved bistro with the broken window and the lights all out. It made her sick to see it looking so…sad.

Thranduil smiled at her before kissing her forehead. “Everything will be all right.”

Millie sighed, “Yeah…it’s just…difficult. I never, well…been in a situation that was so scary. And it wasn’t just because I was afraid for myself but I was mostly afraid for our baby. _Our baby_ had been in danger and—”

Millie suddenly burst into tears and it had startled Thranduil, putting him at a loss of what to do as he instinctively pulled her to him and wrapped her tightly in his arms, letting her cry into his chest.

“Let it out, Millie.” Thranduil said gently as he rubbed her back. “I’m right here. If there is anything you need let me know.”

It took Millie a few minutes before she was done crying and felt better. “Thanks for coming tonight.”

“Of course. I’m grateful to Patrick for calling me.”

Millie wiped the remnants of her tears with the back of her hand, though she was nervous to go to her apartment after the events that evening. Regardless of how she felt they walked across the street together hand-in-hand. Millie taking the lead up the stairwell and Thranduil made a mental note to himself about the fifth step feeling as if it had nearly given out under his weight. After Millie unlocked her door and went inside, flipping on the light switch, they both stayed silent. Despite the bistro still a mess with what had happened her apartment remained the same as she had left it before the dinner shift.

Her mug still sat on the coffee table next to her laptop, the throw blanket crumpled to one side on the sofa. Taking off her shoes Millie suddenly felt very tired and the world outside felt so far away at that very moment. As if knowing what she was thinking Thranduil spoke up.

“We don’t have to leave right away. I know you must be exhausted after tonight’s encounter.” he said.

Millie looked back at him, proving his intuition correct, she looked tired and worn out. Her eyes were still pink and puffy from crying earlier and her face just a little pale.

“Would that be okay?” she asked, obviously uncertain of herself.

“Yes, there’s no rush. Especially when we know that the immediate danger has passed. Go upstairs and get ready for bed, I’m just going to make a quick phone call to my assistant to change my schedule for tomorrow.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that because of me.”

He smiled at her, “But I want to.”

Millie’s cheeks went pink as she nodded her head and scurried away up the stairs to the loft that was her bedroom. Thranduil toed out of his shoes and dialed his assistant’s number. As expected, Arlen answered the phone clearly having been woken up from sleep and making Thranduil feel a little guilty for disturbing his hardest working employee.

“Sorry for the late hour but I will need you to clear my schedule for tomorrow and to also arrange for a spare keycard for my apartment.” Thranduil said.

_“Yes, of course. I will get that done for you, sir.”_ Arlen replied while obviously stifling a yawn.

“You can get to it in the morning. Good night.” Thranduil said before hanging up. Arlen was a trusted employee, having worked for Thranduil for five years as his personal assistant. He was the best assistant Thranduil has had, grateful to his close friend Elrond for the recommendation. Perhaps he should give Arlen a raise, it was the least he could do for all of the hard work he has been putting in.

Thranduil crossed the small apartment to the stairs and climbed up to the loft where he found Millie sitting in her bed wearing one of her old t-shirts with the faded logo of a video game that he used to play with his friends as a child. Thranduil dressed down to just his briefs and got into bed with her, eager to get this night over with so that he will never have to sleep in this lumpy old mattress again. Millie laid down with him, snuggling close against him as he spooned her body. His arms wrapped around her protectively as his hand rubbed up and down her spine. No words were said as Thranduil listened to Millie’s breathing evening out, letting him know that she had fallen asleep.

His thoughts wandered as he waited for sleep to take him, too. Never in his life had he felt such terror and dread sink deep into his bones when he got the call from Patrick that someone had attacked Millie in an attempt to kill her and his child. That fear was truly driven home knowing that Millie’s life had been threatened all because of him. If he had not been so impatient to get his father off his back about an heir then he would never have gone to that incompetent doctor; and Millie would never have been impregnated by accident with his seed and she would have been spared by the public media. But then he would have never met her and experience the things that he took for granted and Millie treasured. His world would have remained so colorless without her.

He was grateful to have met such an amazing woman but he regretted the consequences.

xxxxx

“Do you need help packing?” Thranduil asked the next morning after he had freshened up in the small closet of a bathroom beneath the stairs.

Millie let out a disparaging sigh as she came downstairs wearing cut-off jean shorts and a cropped t-shirt. “I don’t even know where to start? How much should I pack? I don’t even know how long I’ll be staying with you.”

“Pack the basic essentials first, and whatever else you may need later you can always ask one of your friends to bring it to you.”

“Hmm, I suppose you’re right.” she said thoughtfully before turning to head into her small closet of a bathroom to grab her toiletries. Millie still didn’t know what to take with her as she went back upstairs and simply filled her duffel bag with her usual go-to clothes thinking she’ll just be a hermit until things quiet down. A thought then struck her and she leaned over the railing to see Thranduil sitting on her sofa, going through his phone.

“Um, do you think we could maybe stop by Mrs. Gimbly’s house first?” she asked. Thranduil looked up at her and nodded though he looked weary at the way the railing was bending out beneath Millie’s weight with a creaking groan. This apartment was literally falling apart and he just couldn’t grasp why Millie was content to simply ignore it. This place was a death trap. Just remembering last night when he was ascending the stairs he swore one of the steps have bent and gave a threatening groan that it was about to give out. If the crazy and obsessed don’t kill Millie, this apartment will.

“Of course.” he replied. Millie grinned before finishing up packing her clothes and coming down the stairs. She paused at the base of the stairs, another thought coming to her as she moved towards her kitchenette, dropping her bag by the sofa. She opened the fridge and took note of all the perishable foods she had inside before sending a quick message to Beorn to clean it all out and use it for the bistro menu so nothing went to waste. If there was one thing Millie hated the most it was wasting food.

“Okay, I’m ready.” Millie said, sending another quick text to Beorn to hold onto her spare key until she returned. It would be horrible and uncomfortable to think of a stranger invading her home while she was away, hiding from the world, just to snoop around her personal things.

“Good,” Thranduil said as he stood up and grabbed Millie’s bag, pulling the strap onto his shoulder as he followed Millie out the door.

“Are you sure it’s okay for me to stay with you?” she asked, looking back at him for reassurance. “I mean, I could always stay with Izzy or Patrick or even Mrs. Gimbly.”

“Millie, it was my idea in the first place. I know you wouldn’t have said anything and kept what happened to yourself. I’m grateful to Patrick for calling me and telling me what happened, because if anything were to happen to you and the baby I would have simply blamed myself for not doing something sooner.”

That had satisfied Millie as she nodded her head and locked the door, taking the lead down the stairs. When she was just five steps away from the sidewalk the wood gave out and Millie nearly fell through had she not grabbed onto the hand railing.

“Holy shit! That was close!” Millie gasped while Thranduil had quickly helped her up while avoiding the broken step himself.

“That’s it; I’m going to have the city condemn the apartment.” Thranduil said.

“It’s fine, I’m not hurt. I’ve been meaning to repair the stairs anyways.” Millie said.

Thranduil looked at her like she were insane. “You can’t keep justifying that it will be fine, especially not while you’re pregnant. You can’t keep repairing something and hope it will stay fixed.”

Millie opened her mouth to say something but it was obvious that Thranduil’s words rang true and her mouth snapped shut, her teeth clicking together. She just crossed her arms and huffed indicating that Thranduil won this small little argument.

“Let’s go say our goodbyes for now.” Thranduil said, taking her hand and leading her around the building to see Dwalin and Beorn boarding up the broken window.

“Good morning.” Millie greeted.

“Moning, lass.” Dwalin said, “I thought you had already left.”

“We’ll be leaving soon, and thank you again for last night.” Millie said.

“We already told you, you’re family.” Dwalin said while Beorn nodded his head.

The front door of the bistro was still intact with a printed sign reading **Temporarily Closed for Business.** Inside, Patrick was on the phone while writing down notes on his tablet while Thorin was filling in the bullet holes in the wall with spackle. And Isabella was present, behind the counter, helping herself to the espresso maker, dressed provocatively in a tight white t-shirt with a low V-neck and short-shorts to show off her shapely legs.

“Well, hello handsome, you whisking our girl away on your steed?” Isabella flirted as she eyed Thranduil shamelessly.

Thranduil cleared his throat, uncomfortable with the obvious flirtation while Millie stood next to him. He had recognized her from the previous night in the pub as one of Millie’s friends but her name escaped him at the moment as he looked anywhere but at Isabella’s displayed breasts.

“Izzy, how many times do I have to tell you that you can’t make your own coffee here?” Millie said with exasperation in her tone.

“But you weren’t here, kitten.” Isabella said, her eyes lingering on Thranduil, taking him in with hungry eyes. “You were obviously busy.”

Patrick hung up the phone and finished scrawling on his tablet. “You all packed up?” he asked, finally looking up at Millie.

“Just the basics.” Millie said.

“The fifth step in the stairs broke.” Thranduil said.

“I told you I’ll get it fixed.” Millie whined.

Isabella burst out laughing while Patrick just rolled his eyes while Millie’s face flushed.

“Y’know, this might be the perfect trial period for you two.” Patrick said with a teasing grin on his face. “Shacked up with a baby on the way.”

“Oh, just like a pair of newlyweds, although you two have done everything backwards so far.” Isabella added with a rather wicked glint in her eye. “It’s like that nursery rhyme but instead it’s go _first comes baby, then comes sex, then comes shacked up in each other’s mess_.”

Millie’s shoulders stiffened and her face had turned completely red while her two best friends cackled in her expense. Thorin, who was hearing it all, just rolled his eyes as he continued his job with the bullet holes.

“B-both of you are so immature!” Millie sputtered.

Thranduil coughed awkwardly behind his fist. “I’ll be sure that Millie stays safe and comfortable. We will stay in touch.”

“Mmm, please do.” Isabella purred.

“Down girl,” Patrick said, though he was enjoying himself at Millie’s expense. “Don’t be surprised if you come back to an empty apartment. I’ll more than likely have the place renovated into a night club.”

“No, turn it into a sex dungeon instead. This neighborhood needs a spicy secret.” Isabella said.

Thranduil chuckled as he turned a sputtering Millie away, knowing that his lover will have blood if they continued talking about her beloved (and soon to be condemned) apartment.

“Have fun.” Patrick called.

“Have _lots_ of fun and think of me.” Isabella said.

The red blush reached the tips of Millie’s ears by the time they exited the bistro. Thranduil thought it was cute how easily Millie got flustered and embarrassed by her friends’ teasing.

“So I’m guessing that was Isabella?” he asked as he unlocked his car.

“Yeah, the three of us have been friends since high school and she’s always been… _confidant_ in herself.” Millie said; still feeling a bit frayed at the ends. “She says things to embarrass me but she never does it out of spite.”

Thranduil smiled at her as he opened the door for her to get in the passenger seat before going to the back to drop her bag in the trunk and then getting into the driver’s seat. “You’re lucky to have such friends who can openly tease you while looking out for your best interest.”

Millie gave him a genuine smile. “I am lucky, and the fact that they are willing to include you in their teasing means they like you, too.”

Thranduil chuckled as he started the engine. “Well, I’m glad. I may not know them very well but it’s easy to see that you have surrounded yourself with good people who have genuinely good intentions.” He meant it, too, having been blown away by how protective they were of Millie and even going as far as putting themselves in danger to save her life.

“It’s one of the reasons why I love this neighborhood so much. It might have a bad reputation for all of the petty crimes that happen here, but it just makes us a close-knit community that support each other.”

Thranduil took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together. Millie gave him directions to Mrs. Gimbly’s house, which was on the outskirts of the city in an old residential street of brownstone houses. Thranduil remembered that he had been presented with plans to renovate the neighborhood by buying out the houses to develop newer houses. That plan had been scrapped, however, in favor of a more profitable venture on land outside of Dale. Seeing the neighborhood in person and listening to Millie telling her fondest memories of the area, it made him glad to know that he did not destroy her happy memories.

“So what is it that you need from Mrs. Gimbly?” he asked as he parked on the curb.

“I want to borrow her recipe cards. I figured if I’m going to be in hiding for awhile I might as well get a head start in the Autumn menu and experiment with next Summer’s menu.” Millie said as she unbuckled her seat belt.

“I won’t object to you taking advantage of my kitchen. The gods know I never use it.” Thranduil said as he got out of the car with Millie. He followed her up the steps of the stoop and rang the doorbell, the simple chime giving the bland brickwork character. Thranduil glanced around, seeing the stoop and concrete steps decorated with flower pots in full, colorful bloom.

A minute later the door opened and a homely old woman answered the door, her wrinkled face lighting up at the sight of Millie.

“My dear girl, what a pleasant surprise!” she said as she hugged Millie tightly. The warmth that exuded from Noelle Gimbly brought a smile to Thranduil’s face, giving him an idea as to where Millie inherited the same kind of warmth. “Oh my, and who is this handsome young man?” she asked once she pulled away from Millie to look up at Thranduil.

“Hello, Mrs. Gimbly. My name is Thranduil Greenleaf.” he introduced himself, giving her a polite smile that brought a rising blush to the elder woman’s cheeks.

“Millie, is this the one?” Mrs. Gimbly asked.

“Yes,” Millie said as she held his hand.

“Oh my goodness! Where are my manners? Please, come in! Come in! I just finished mixing my plum iced tea for my Bridge Club, would you both like a glass?” Mrs. Gimbly asked as she showed them inside.

“Oooh! Her plum iced teas are the best!” Millie said excitedly over her shoulder at Thranduil.

“If you say it’s the best then I must try some.” Thranduil said indulgently as he followed the women into the kitchen. The Gimbly kitchen had a countryside appeal to it, the cabinets were all wooden and well used while the appliances were newer and polished clean but showed a great amount of use in them as well. It smelled of freshly baked bread and roasted herbs. The round kitchen table sat beside a large bay window that allowed in a great deal of natural light. The table was dressed with a crocheted tablecloth that looked handmade, not store bought, and a deck of playing cards on top.

“So what brings you over so suddenly?” Mrs. Gimbly asked as she poured her two guests a glass of her plum iced tea.

Thranduil gave his thanks for the beverage and took a sip. It was mildly sweet with a slight tartness to it and had a refreshing mint aftertaste that made Thranduil see why Millie enjoyed it so much.

“Well, as you know the media has been kinda following me lately and it’s gotten a little out of hand so I’ll be staying with Thranduil until the craziness dies down. So I was wondering if I can borrow a few of your recipe cards?” Millie said.

Mrs. Gimbly pursed her lips, “A little out of hand?” she scoffed, “Patrick told me everything.” Millie’s shoulders went tense. “The harassments, the stalking, the _attack last night!_ You’re lucky you’re still standing, young lady! It’s about time you got out of the godsforsaken apartment that Roger insisted on building. I always told him that it was never safe and that it was a hazard, especially when the bolts on that door failed so many times.” Mrs. Gimbly let out a sigh as she reined in her lecturing and looked at Thranduil with pleading eyes. “Please, make this stubborn girl see that she needs to move out of that death trap. You both have a baby on the way and that apartment is not suitable even for the pigeons.”

“So much hate for my beloved apartment.” Millie pouted.

Thranduil smiled. “You have my word; I’ll make sure Millie finds a more suitable home with a sturdier lock.”

Millie just rolled her eyes and downed the rest of her tea.

“Ah, what a good man you are. Just like my Roger was.” Mrs. Gimbly said as she patted his arm with a fond smile. “Although Roger wasn’t nearly as tall or as handsome as you. Is he well hung, Millie?”

Millie choked and spat her tea out in surprise while Thranduil felt his cheeks warm up as he awkwardly took a long drink of his tea. After a lot of coughing and spluttering and embarrassed groans from Millie, Mrs. Gimbly felt she had enough fun and handed Millie the box of recipe cards.

“There are a lot of recipes Roger had been experimenting with and turned out just awful but I kept them anyways. I’m sure you might be able to work your culinary magic on them.” she said as Millie took the box.

“I’m always up for the challenge.” Millie said.

“Oh, before you leave, how about we have our monthly brunch here? It’ll be Roger’s birthday weekend.” Mrs. Gimbly said.

Millie smiled and nodded, “Of course. I’ll pass the message along to everyone.”

“Oh, delightful! I’ll make my gazpacho soup since it’ll be a hot weekend.” Mrs. Gimbly said, “And you’ll be attending, too, I’m sure.”

“I look forward to it.” Thranduil said as Mrs. Gimbly walked them to the door. “Take care of yourself.”

“And you take care of my sweet Millie and that baby inside her.” Mrs. Gimbly said with warmth in her voice.

Millie hugged the older woman and gave her an affectionate peck on the cheek before leaving with Thranduil back to his parked car.

“Seems like I’m meeting all of the important people in your life today.” Thranduil mused as he drove them towards the freeway entrance.

“Seems like it. You’ll meet everyone else at the brunch next weekend.”

“She mentioned that it’s monthly?”

“Yup! It’s tradition. It was my way of showcasing what would be offered on the menu every season and to also show my appreciation to my employees and friends. It turned into a monthly family get together.”

Thranduil smiled at her. “I’m rather envious of the family you have.”

Millie smiled back, taking his hand in hers. “They can be your family, too, if you want.”

He squeezed her hand gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter seemed rushed but I felt that I needed a reason to force things forward or else it would get stagnant


	8. A Desperate Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The limelight is on Millie and it's not flattering. She is stuck dealing with the backlash of jealous and angry fans and it becomes a big problem that her friends have to step in and tell her it's time to lay low for awhile.

Arriving at Thranduil’s apartment building garage, Millie suddenly felt nervous. This was her first time actually going to his home since they started seeing each other exclusively and never had imagined that her first time seeing Thranduil’s home would be under these circumstances. At least she will finally get to see where he lived, although she had imagined him living in a grand castle with a water moat and drawbridge. When he pulled into the garage of the building Millie shouldn’t have been surprised that he lived in the single most expensive high-rise condominiums in the city; and yet it always escaped her that Thranduil was ridiculously rich. She’d probably faint if she ever saw his bank statement.

Getting out of the car Thranduil grabbed Millie’s bag from the trunk before moving to her side and taking her hand in his and leading her to the elevator. He pulled a key card out from his pocket and tapped it against the card scanner before the elevator doors slid open and they entered together.

“Wow, do you need a key card for everything in this building?” Millie asked.

“It’s to ensure the safety and privacy of the residents living here. No unwanted guests will be able to waltz inside.” Thranduil said as he tapped the keycard to the scanner of the digital pad inside the elevator and pressed the button for the penthouse. “I’ll have a keycard arranged for your use so you will have the freedom to come and go.”

“I get my own?”

Thranduil smiled at her. “Well I don’t want you to feel like a prisoner. I want you to feel at home and comfortable.” He lifted their joined hands up, kissing the back of her hand. “And I want you to feel safe with me.”

Millie felt her cheeks flush but she smiled regardless, flattered that he was thinking of her happiness and wellbeing. “Thank you.” she said, leaning into his side as they rode the elevator up to the top floor.

Walking up to the front door stood a formidable double door that had been painted carbon black with another scanner pad. One tap later and the door unlocked and Thranduil allowed for Millie to enter first. Her jaw visibly dropped once she took in the penthouse, her initial thought was how anyone could afford living here—and this was just the entrance!

“Let me give you the tour.” Thranduil said, showing Millie around. The foyer was the next room with two living chairs and a small table between them with a large painting of a forested landscape hanging above it on the wall. The infamous Lonely Mountain in the background beyond the forest. Next was the living room with floor to ceiling windows wrapping around the room, giving a clear view of the city’s skyline. It was a beautiful view and the furnishing looked like it cost more than the loan Millie had acquired for buying the bistro. The kitchen…the _kitchen_ was no doubt, Millie’s favorite part of the tour. Sleek black marble counters with gold veins, white wooden cabinets with glass doors to show off the plates, bowls and cups that were stored at the top while the bottom cabinets were solid wood. The stove was gas powered and the refrigerator was the latest model.

Millie couldn’t wait to put it to good use, knowing Thranduil never used it; and with the box of recipe cards she got from Mrs. Gimbly she will be spending a lot of her time in this room. The rest of the tour was fairly standard, though Millie had to wonder why Thranduil needed so much space for just himself? Who would need six guest rooms and ten bathrooms unless it was a bed and breakfast situation? Not to mention he also had a dining room that looked as if it had just been furnished for aesthetic reasons. In fact, every room had been furnished with all the basic essentials plus décor to give it a “homier” atmosphere and yet it all felt rather cold and stagnant. The only room in the entire penthouse that looked relatively “lived in” was Thranduil’s home office.

The desk was well organized and clean but the floor protective mat for his chair had scuff marks. The only clue that he spent a lot of time in there.

The master bedroom, though stunning, also appeared to be barely used. If Millie hadn’t been witness to it she would claim that Thranduil never slept.

“I had my assistant clear out space for you in the closet.” Thranduil said. Millie had to resist rolling her eyes; of course he has an assistant. Seeing where he lived was bringing down the reality that their lifestyles were definitely worlds apart.

“I doubt I’ll take up much space.” she said, letting the obvious hang unspoken in the air that this was a temporary arrangement.

“We can always buy what you are missing.” Thranduil said casually as he set Millie’s bag down at the foot of the massive bed that was begging Millie to climb on top and start jumping around on it. She resisted the urge, of course.

“Hmm, I might take you up on that offer once I see what you have stocked in that kitchen of yours.” Millie said as she walked around the room.

“Well, as I have said before, I never use it for cooking so feel free to tell me what you need.” he said while watching Millie. This was the first time in years since he brought a woman home, but unlike before this was an entirely different reason. Millie’s life had been put in danger; his unborn child had been put in danger, all because of him. A part of him felt guilty that such a terrifying event had happened to Millie who only wanted a quiet life and got the opposite. At least while she stayed under his roof he will have some semblance of control and peace of mind. Patrick and Isabella had teased that this was a trial phase for living together like a newlywed couple, and much to his chagrin Glorfindel had said the very same thing.

_Those three can never meet._

“At least this building isn’t too far away from the Market District. I can eat Bombur’s food any time I want now.” Millie said.

Thranduil did enjoy the man’s cooking but the idea of setting foot inside that cramped space with the sticky stools made him shudder. “I doubt eating his food everyday is good for you and the baby.”

Millie came to sit on the edge of the bed, looking up at Thranduil. “Usually the best foods aren’t always best for you.”

He chuckled, “I suppose you’re right, but I was rather looking forward to coming home to a home cooked meal after a long day at work.”

Millie raised a brow, “Oh? This some kind of new fantasy you’ve been thinking about?” she asked with a cheeky grin. “Domestic life of a family man, coming home after a long day from work and you smell dinner cooking?”

He smirked as he moved to stand in front of her, pushing her down gently onto her back as he hovered over her. “It could be.”

“Hmm, I’ll see what I can do about that. Oh—do you have any food allergies?”

“None that I know of.”

“Oh good, then I’ve got no restrictions on what to make.”

“I have no doubt it will be delicious.” he said before capturing her lips with his. He twined their fingers together and lifted her hands over her head, pinning them against the comforters of his bed.

Millie craned her neck to push back against his lips, parting her own and letting his tongue slip through to wrestle with hers. It was wet, and hot, and messy, and the additional hormones inside her were lighting up like holiday lights as she moved her legs apart to wrap them around Thranduil’s hips and pull him closer. Thranduil groaned into the kiss as he rubbed his hardening cock against Millie, making her moan softly. He released her hands to slide Millie further up the bed, his mouth travelling down to her throat, sucking on the sensitive flesh and biting softly.

He slipped a hand underneath her shirt, cupping a breast and giving it a gentle squeeze and eliciting another soft moan from Millie when suddenly Thranduil’s phone went off, ruining the mood.

Thranduil groaned in a disappointment as he pulled away, looking down at Millie and taking in her heavy lidded eyes, glazed with lust. Her pink lips swollen and red, parted as she worked to even her breath. Her chest rising and falling. He wanted to continue, but he recognized the ringtone and knew that it could not be ignored.

“We’ll continue this.” he promised before moving off the bed and grabbing his phone from his pocket. He saw the name on the screen and dreaded to answer but knew that it was something he couldn’t avoid forever as he answered and left the bedroom. “Hello father.”

_“You need to end things with that woman immediately.”_ came the stern voice of Orophor Greenleaf.

Thranduil clenched his jaw, frustrated that his father still felt the need to control his life. “I have the situation under control.”

_“From what I’ve been reading in the tabloids lately is that you don’t. What you have is a brewing problem that has been simmering and threatening to bubble over. That woman got lucky that she survived the attack, but what about the next time? You cannot involve someone of her class into our society, she will surely drown.”_

Thranduil found himself pacing in his own hallway, trying to control his rising frustration at his father. “And what would you know about that?”

_“Regardless if the rumors about her pregnancy is true or not how can you be sure that it’s actually yours?”_

“The baby is mine. There is no doubt.”

_“I don’t know what you were thinking with the whole artificial insemination but you should have her abort the fetus and start over with a more appropriate partner.”_

Thranduil paused in his pacing, his father’s words striking a nerve in him. “How dare you suggest something like that? This has nothing to do with you and my relationship with Millie has nothing to do with you.”

_“Your involvement with her will tarnish our family’s reputation.”_

“We’re done talking.” Thranduil said coolly before hanging up on his father. He took a moment to calm down, feeling his heart hammering with rage inside his chest. Even as an adult his father still managed to get underneath his skin.

The door to his bedroom opened and Millie poked her head out. “Hey, is everything all right?” she asked.

He forced a smile onto his face to keep her from seeing that he was upset. He wanted to protect her from the world and now he also had to protect her from his own family. “Everything’s fine, just a frustrating issue with work.”

“Oh, do you need to go in to take care of it?”

He shook his head and pocketed his phone. “No, I’ve committed today to help you settle in.”

Smiling Millie bit her bottom lip as she leaned against the door. “Well, do you have anything to eat? I’m getting hungry.”

“Ah, I do not.”

Millie furrowed her brows in disbelief. “That can’t be true. You must have at least the basics.”

“Be my guest and find out for yourself.”

Millie accepted the challenge as she stepped out of the bedroom but stopped as she looked up at him. “Which way is the kitchen again?”

xxxxx

Millie was impressed while she went through the kitchen to take stock on what she was working with and found that Thranduil hadn’t been exaggerating when he said he had nothing. First order of business: shop for groceries. She had previously rifled through the recipe cards and had picked a few that she wanted to start with so she already knew what was needed.

“Your kitchen is so beautiful but it breaks my heart to see it so empty. You don’t even have bread or eggs!” Millie said after having gone through the entire kitchen, looked into every drawer, cabinet and pantry (which had been the saddest sight ever).

“I told you that I never use it.” Thranduil said, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned his hip against the island counter.

“Well I hope your offer to buy whatever I need still stands because I need you to take me to the store to buy groceries and other things.” Millie said.

“Other things?” Thranduil asked with a quirked eyebrow.

“Yes, other things.”

“Such as?”

“Gummy bears. To be more precise, they need to be Shire Gummies.”

“Gummy bears…why?” he couldn’t fathom why anyone would eat such things. He personally couldn’t stand the texture of them as a child and thus avoided them as an adult.

“I’m kinda craving them.”

He let out a short sigh. “Next you’re going to tell me that you’ve been craving pickles and ice cream as well.”

“Oooh, we should also get Morian pickles.”

Thranduil’s nose scrunched up; along with gummy candy, he also disliked pickles. His phone pinged, alerting him to a message as he pulled his phone out from his pocket and read the message from his assistant that let him know that a new keycard was ready for pick up in the lobby of his building.

“Oh! I’ll also add Waymeet butter to the list; I swear they make the creamiest dairy products.” Millie said as she typed away on her phone. Watching Millie so enthusiastic over something so simple as making a grocery list brought a smile to Thranduil’s lips.

“Add whatever you need that will make you happy.” Thranduil said.

Millie looked up at him and lifted a brow. “Famous last words to a chef on a mission.”

xxxxx

Thranduil had never done something as domestic as pushing a metal cart down aisles in a store. It was an odd new experience for him and he felt out of place whereas Millie was right in her element, throwing random things into the cart. They had already gone through the produce section where Millie would pick out individual fruits and vegetables and bag them up with flimsy plastic bags provided by the store. Thranduil could identify everything Millie had picked, and could deduce the veritable ways they can be prepared, but had no idea what Millie had in mind for them. Especially when it came to certain produce that he could not identify.

What on earth is a jicama?!

Regardless of his confusion towards unidentifiable root vegetables, Thranduil had made sure to keep his eyes open to any more paparazzi that could have followed them. He couldn’t help but think of the potential danger that could be lurking anywhere, making him a little paranoid because Millie had already been put in danger. That will always haunt him.

After an hour of going down nearly every aisle in the store and filling the cart up with a shocking amount of food and spices and items that Thranduil couldn’t begin to name, they went to the checkout stand. Thranduil watched in fascination at first as Millie began to pile their food onto the moving belt before helping her unload everything out of their cart. He wasn’t going to make the mother of his child do all of the work.

The cashier was a young woman who looked like she was still in high school; her eyes had gone wide and her jaw going slightly slack when she obviously recognized Thranduil and then Millie. The gum she had been chewing dropped out of her mouth. The poor girl was obviously flustered to be in front of a known celebrity, and Millie kinda felt sorry for the girl as she scanned their items and bagged them.

Thranduil frowned at the plastic bags, thinking how wasteful they were and knew that they were bad for the environment. He will have to purchase those reusable tote bags for the future. He paid no mind to the final price as he swiped his credit card and proceeded to began loading the bags back into the cart (which he found to be a tedious task) while Millie took the receipt and thanked the girl politely before the two of them left the store together.

“Well, safe to say you made that girl’s day.” Millie said, smiling up at Thranduil as they walked back to his car.

“Did I? I hadn’t noticed.” Thranduil said as he unlocked the car and opened the trunk to begin yet another tedious task of unloading the cart. Next time he will just have his assistant do the shopping. He paused momentarily when he thought he heard the shuttering of a camera lens and tried not to look obvious as he moved with his back to the majority of the parking lot and blocking as much of Millie as he could.

Even doing as something so pedestrian as shopping was like chum in shark infested waters.

“You’ve never gone grocery shopping for yourself, have you?” Millie inquired as she helped load the bags into the trunk.

“Is it that obvious?” he asked, though he shouldn’t have phrased it as a question when it was, in fact, very obvious. “I suppose I’ve lived quite the sheltered life growing up where I never had a need to purchase and prepare my own food when it was so much easier to simply eat at a restaurant.”

“Hmm, sounds kinda boring and also wasteful.” Millie said as she took the cart to park it in the cart drop-off before returning to the car where Thranduil had already gotten in and started the engine.

“I suppose eating out every day did become a tedious cycle. I did attempt to cook for myself in college but that led to disaster.” Thranduil said as he drove out of the parking lot.

“What were you trying to make?”

He was quiet for a little while before answering, clearly embarrassed. “Soup from a can.”

Millie found that to be harmless. “Okay…and then what happened?”

“I tried to heat it up in the microwave while still in the can. It exploded.”

Millie laughed so hard she snorted (which Thranduil thought was adorable) and it took her a long moment to control herself as she wiped tears from the corners of her eyes. “You—no one told you not to put open it and pour it into a bowl first?”

“The instructions weren’t very clear, it just read heat up and enjoy.”

She laughed some more, snorting a few times from how hard she laughed. “ _Pfft!_ Well I guess you know better now.”

“Yes, I’ve learned that cooking was not my calling. I was also banned from the kitchen by my roommates.”

“Wow, you had roommates? When was that?”

“Back in college. Glorfindel and Elrond. The three of us have been friends for years even before college.”

“Wow. You have friends.”

Thranduil chuckled, knowing she was just teasing him as he took her hand in his. “You should know better than anyone that I’m not completely unapproachable.”

“No, you’re not. Just a little arrogant.”

“I’m told that I’m just very confident in myself.”

“Which translates to arrogant for us lowly commoners.”

“You and Glorfindel will get along quite well.”

“Oh? Does that mean I’ll actually get to meet your friends?”

“They have not been subtle after I told them about you. They’re quite eager to meet you but after everything that has happened as of late I’m sure they’ll understand if you need time.”

Millie nodded, squeezing his hand a little. Hearing him say that made her feel better, especially since she had been nervous to go out in public with Thranduil. Even though she knew that no one would attack her in front of so many witnesses it still hadn’t stopped her from being cautious when going around corners to a new aisle in the store. However she couldn’t live like that, fearful and cautious around every corner.

“You should invite them over for dinner, I’ll cook.”

“What, tonight?”

Millie shrugged a shoulder, “If they’re not busy.”

It astounded Thranduil at how quickly Millie seemed to have bounced back from the attack. Just last night she had been so distraught and had cried in his arms, now she seemed perfectly fine.

“Are you sure? Don’t you want to take some time to adjust? I had thought after last night you might want to distance yourself from people?”

She gave his hand another squeeze. “When I was little my grandmother told me it’s better to trust people than to doubt them. She said that people aren’t born with kind hearts. When we’re born, all we have are desires for food and material things. Selfish instincts, I guess. But she said that kindness is something that grows inside of each person’s body, but it’s up to us to nurture that kindness in our hearts. That’s why kindness is different for every person. It was with that in mind growing up that I’ve learned not to fault people over the actions of one person. That’s not a good way to live to mistrust everyone over a single bad experience.”

_And yet you’ve experienced the worst in humanity and still forgive._ Thranduil thought, amazed by her once again. “Very well, then, I will call and see if they are free this evening.”

Millie smiled at him, glad that he agreed.

xxxxx

Once again Thranduil was out of his element as he shaved the uneven skin off a carrot. Millie had shown him how to do it after insisting that he should at least put an effort into learning the basics of cooking. He had no idea what Millie was preparing, having grabbed one of the recipe cards with faded ink on it. He glanced over at Millie, mesmerized by the way she was mincing the mushrooms with the knife. He knew Millie was a cook but this was the first time he actually got to witness her in action.

“Are you done with the carrots?” she asked as she scooped the minced mushrooms onto the heated pan on the stove, the satisfying sizzling filling the air as she used the spatula to spread them out over the surface and lowered the heat.

“They have been peeled.” Thranduil confirmed, rather proud that he didn’t cut himself.

Millie smiled, “Hey, you did a pretty decent job for your first time. Now cut them into coins like this.” she took the knife and showed him how she wanted them cut before handing the knife to Thranduil.

Once again Thranduil was doing something he thought he never would find himself doing. This was nice, however. Millie was patient and an excellent teacher, he could see her teaching their child how to cook and teach them all that she has learned.

He heard Millie gag and he looked up in time to see her turn towards the sink and vomit. He dropped the knife onto the cutting board to go to her side and rubbed her back. “What happened? You were fine just a moment ago.”

“I—” Millie began before heaving into the sink. She turned the faucet on to wash the vomit down the drain. “It’s the smell. It just triggered me.”

“The smell?” he looked to the stove at the pan, the rising smoke, smelling the minced mushrooms were beginning to burn.

Millie rinsed her mouth and turned the faucet off before she realized that she left the pan over the heat. “Shit!” she cursed, quickly moving the pan off onto the other burner that had not been turned on. “Damnit, now I have to start over.”

“Why not make something else that won’t make you sick?” Thranduil suggested.

Millie placed her hands on her hips and heaved a sigh. “I guess…damn, mincing those mushrooms up was such a pain.”

xxxxx

Thranduil was impressed with the end result of dinner, watching as Millie put the final meticulous touches to the beef wellington before putting it into the oven to bake along with the potatoes, carrots and asparagus. His eyes looked from the island counter that was messy with discarded shavings and bits and flour and broken egg shells. The stove had spattering of grease stains from oil and the kitchen was filled with the warmth and savory smells of cooking. Looking at Millie who was rinsing her hands in the sink, the apron still on her, he had the urge to see her wearing only that apron while he had his way with her on the messy counter.

He wondered just how much time they had before their guests arrived.

“While that’s cooking I’ll get started on preparing dessert.” she said.

“And what will that be?” he asked, curious as to what else she can make. He recalled her website and the photos of all the delectable cakes that had been posted.

“I was thinking of making a simple parfait, something light to follow a savory meal.” she said, “It’s a good thing we got yogurt at the store.”

Thranduil was transfixed on watching Millie whip the yogurt to make it fluffy and light and set out four of his normal glasses before filling them up with crush granola, fruit and yogurt before putting them into the refrigerator to keep them chilled. Millie began the task of cleaning up the kitchen but Thranduil stopped her.

“Let my housekeeper do it in the morning, I’m sure she’s tired of cleaning nothing.” Thranduil said as he took her hand and led her out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.

Millie frowned; she wasn’t one to leave a mess for someone else to clean up but… “If you say so.”

Thranduil smirked at her before picking her up bridal style, surprising Millie. “I do say so. Now, shall we clean up before our guests arrive?” he quarried as he began to ascend the stairs to the second floor.

Millie giggled and looped her arms around his neck. “Sounds like a plan.”

xxxxx

When Glorfindel and Elrond arrived they each introduced themselves and gave Millie a warm greeting as if they were already friends and handed her gifts for the baby. Glorfindel had bought a slew of adorable bibs that were gender neutral whereas Elrond had bought a plushy teddy bear with a cute green bowtie.

“Hmm, I had thought you would be showing by now.” Glorfindel said, not at all being subtle as his eyes were fixed on Millie’s still flat stomach. “I was so looking forward to rubbing the belly and what-not.”

“You shouldn’t be touching a woman’s belly regardless.” Elrond lightly chided.

Glorfindel pouted at Elrond, “Don’t be so uptight, you already have kids and wouldn’t let me near Celebrian when she was pregnant.”

“Because you don’t know how to keep your hands to yourself like now.” Elrond pointed out, looking at Glorfindel’s hand on Millie’s stomach with disapproval.

“Tch.” Glorfindel scoffed as he removed his hand.

“You have kids?” Millie asked, looking at Elrond.

Elrond’s frown immediately reversed itself into a proud grin. “Yes, twin boys. They’re both three years-old now, would you like to see pictures?”

“I would love to.” Millie said with a smile.

Glorfindel groaned and rolled his eyes as Elrond pulled out his phone. “You’ve just opened a can of worms, Millie.”

“Let’s just move into the dining room.” Thranduil said, smoothly interjecting. Elrond was not shy in showing off the thousands of photos of his twin boys and was always ready to talk about how much joy his boys have brought to his life. As happy as he was for his friend in finding joy in fatherhood Thranduil wanted to spare Millie the time-suck that it was by way of reminding why they were over this evening.

“Right, I’ve heard you’re quite the chef. I’m eager to try an official Millie meal.” Glorfindel said, taking the lead towards the dining room and going past the kitchen.

“Hmm, I see you’ve finally made use of your kitchen.” Elrond commented.

“Millie did all of the cooking.” Thranduil said.

“Don’t be modest, you helped out, too.” Millie said.

“How terrifying, I’m haunted by that one time Thran tried to heat up a can of soup in the microwave.” Elrond said and Glorfindel laughed. “Has he told you that story?”

Millie giggled, “He has, actually. Don’t worry; I just had him peel the potatoes and carrots.” She smiled fondly at Thranduil who smiled back. Elrond was rather surprised to see how Thranduil looked at Millie with such warmth in his eyes.

“Oh, wow. This is quite impressive.” Glorfindel said as they entered the dining room and saw the beautiful baked loaf of the beef wellington not yet cut into surrounded by a bed of roasted potatoes, carrots and asparagus. Next to the main platter was a gravy boat with the steaming golden brown liquid. It smelled heavenly and no one wasted time to sit at the table.

Millie cut the wellington and served the guests first before serving Thranduil and then herself.

“So Glorfindel tells me you own your own restaurant in the south district.” Elrond said, starting off the conversational topic.

“Glorfindel told you? Not Thranduil?” Millie asked.

Elrond gave her a rueful smile, “Yes, Glorfindel, because Thranduil isn’t the type to share.”

“Sounds about right.” Millie said with a light laugh, “But yes, I own a small restaurant with my best friend. Patrick.”

“I’m guessing you’ve been friends for a long time?” Elrond asked.

“Yes, since high school. Our other friend, Izzy, she owns a salon a few blocks away.” Millie said.

“Mmm, this is marvelous.” Glorfindel said after taking the first bite. “I’ll happily father your second child if it means I’d get to eat this well everyday.”

Millie blushed while Thranduil just rolled his eyes as he ate, agreeing with his friend that the meal truly was worth praise. The conversation went over the shenanigans that the three men used to get into when they were younger and Millie enjoyed the stories as the food was consumed until there was hardly anything left. Dessert included, the light and tart flavor cleansing their pallets. While Millie took the dishes to the kitchen sink Glorfindel took the opportunity to fill Thranduil in about who attacked Millie.

“It’s Erwin’s daughter who pulled a gun on Millie. You might not remember her but you two met a few years ago at the debutant ball. According to her inner circle she was quite obsessed with you and even had begun to spread a lie that you two were engaged, going as far as to buying a ring for herself. Sad, isn’t it?”

Elrond shook his head, “The things you do to these women, Thran. Just one look from you and they go into a frenzy.”

Thranduil sighed, “I honestly hadn’t expected things to spiral out of control like this. I can’t help but feel guilty that such a thing even happened and Millie was just caught in the middle because of me.”

“Well you’re doing the right thing by bringing her here. She’ll be safer here.” Elrond said, “Plus she is still in her first trimester which is the most crucial time in pregnancies. Too much stress is known to cause women to miscarry.”

“It might be a good idea that she stays with you here for the duration of her pregnancy.” Glorfindel said, “Who knows, you might get hitched before she gives birth.”

Thranduil rolled his eyes. “Now you’re just being facetious.”

Elrond and Glorfindel both exchanged a quick, knowing look.

“On a more serious note, I’d be more than happy to represent Millie if she wants to press charges against that woman.” Glorfindel said.

“We haven’t talked about it, mostly because I don’t want her to get upset since it happened yesterday.” Thranduil said, “But I will bring it up to her.”

“I’m amazed that she’s remained so cheerful despite having her life threatened.” Elrond commented.

“I said the same thing to her and her response was quite genuine.” Thranduil said, getting the attention of his two friends. “Millie said that she wasn’t going to let one bad experience color her view of the world.”

“Beautiful. Smart. Knows how to cook. Puts up with your shitty attitude.” Glorfindel listed off, “If you don’t propose to her within a year I will. I’ll make good on my promise to father her second kid.”

Thranduil scowled while Elrond snorted.

“He just might make good on that promise, Thran. He swings both ways, remember?” Elrond said with a teasing grin.

“You’re both terrible friends.” Thranduil scoffed.

“All joking aside, you should really sit Millie down and discuss whether she wants to press charges or not.” Glorfindel said.

“I will.” Thranduil said soberly.

Millie returned to the dining room after rinsing the dishes and then taking the liberty of sticking the dirty pans and pots into the sink to soak. It was going to bother her until they were clean but remembering that Thranduil mentioned his housekeeper would be happy to clean something for once she had to will herself to let it slide for the night.

“Thank you again for this wonderful dinner.” Elrond said, smiling kindly at Millie.

“Yeah, it’s a real treat to finally eat something in Thran’s place that didn’t come out of a takeout box.” Glorfindel said with a grin, making Thranduil scowl once again that evening.

Millie giggled, “It was my pleasure. I hope we can do this again.”

“Same here.” Glorfindel said, “Your cooking can charm any man into doing anything for you. Just name it and I’m sure whatever it is we’ll do it just for you.” He winked at her and Millie’s cheeks flushed a bright pink.

“There’s an idea, why not have Millie charm your clients and associates by hosting dinner parties here?” Elrond suggested with a hint of a smirk on his lips. “I’m sure it will make any negotiations with tough clients to go smoother in your favor.”

Thranduil was about to protest when Millie spoke up first. “My former teacher in culinary school said working for dinner parties was the best way to make connections and to also use as guinea pigs with experimental dishes. A lot of chefs I know were able to make their brand and get into some of the best restaurants around.”

“Millie, don’t listen to them. These two are just trying to get under my skin.” Thranduil said.

Millie looked at him, her large brown eyes focusing on _him._ Thranduil had to will himself to remain composed and not think about dropping to his knees, pushing up the skirt of her dress, spreading her legs open and pushing his face up between them.

“Well it’s not like I have anything better to do until the limelight stops searching for me. Besides, aren’t you tired of meeting in a fancy restaurant, trying to impress other business people over an expensive meal?” Millie asked and Thranduil couldn’t really argue considering that he was rather tired of eating out. “Plus it’ll be a good opportunity for my business if I impress them with my cooking.”

Thranduil blinked.

Both Glorfindel and Elrond laughed.

“A woman after my own heart.” Glorfindel laughed, placing a hand over his heart for emphasis. “Even sweet little Millie knows a business opportunity when she sees one. You two are made for each other.”

Millie’s cheek only got hotter and Thranduil cleared his throat.

Elrond chuckled in good humor before standing up and Glorfindel followed his example. “As much fun as it is to tease Thran, I think it’s time to end the evening on a high note. Thank you again for dinner, Millie, it was excellent.”

Glorfindel’s grin turned flirtatious towards Millie, “I’m looking forward to seeing how you domesticate Thranduil.”

Millie snorted and rolled her eyes as she and Thranduil also stood up from the table. “Cooking for people is thankfully my specialty. Good food always put strangers in a friendlier mood and is an excellent ice breaker.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Glorfindel said as he and Elrond were being walked out towards the front door. Glorfindel made a show of kissing the back of Millie’s hand while Elrond just politely nodded his head before the two of them were out the door.

Millie turned to Thranduil, smiling up at him. “I’d call tonight a success.”

Thranduil smiled at her. “Honestly they were a little too excited to come over and meet you.”

“Hmm, sounds like you were planning to hide me away in your opulent castle to only be seen by your eyes alone.” she teased, sliding her arms around his waist as she leaned into him as his arms wrapped around her back to pull her closer.

“This building hardly can be called opulent.”

“Pfft! You serious? You practically own half of Dale and you live in an extravagant penthouse in the most secured and expensive building downtown; and you say this _barely_ can be called opulent?”

“Clearly you’ve never seen the mansions in Greenwood. They’re practically fortresses of gold and diamonds.”

“I…can’t imagine.” And Millie couldn’t. The idea of glittering mansions seemed too farfetched, then again, how farfetched would it have been to tell her younger self that one day she would end up accidentally knocked-up by the richest man in the world?

“Well, you’ll see for yourself soon enough.”

“How do you mean?”

“My father…he knows that you’re pregnant.”

Millie blinked, “Oh…and is that bad or good?”

Thranduil heaved a sigh, “It’s complicated.”

“Complicated as in he’s against us for having a baby together? Or complicated as in he’s against _us?”_

Thranduil heaved another sigh and lowered his head down to rest on her shoulder. “Both. My father, though not perfect in many ways, is a traditionalist.” he raised his head and stood up straight, looking down at Millie and reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. “He holds onto the belief that the wealthy should be with the wealthy to _preserve_ our lineage and legacy. If he had his way I would be married to a woman of his choosing, living a miserable lie, all so that the Greenleaf legacy continues through blood. It’s archaic and not what I wanted for myself and using a surrogate was an act of rebellion.”

“Wait a minute, you told me that it was so that you can keep your inheritance.”

“I regret my term of phrase back then, but that was before I got to know you, Millie. Yes, I want to keep my inheritance which is the legacy that my family has built up for many generations but I also wanted to prove to my father that some traditions are not meant to last.” he stared into Millie’s eyes, the rich brown color were so warm and inviting to him. “My act of rebellion and an accident of chance lead me to you.”

Millie’s heart was suddenly beating hard in her chest at those words. Those sweet, romantic words that she heard being said a million times in those cheesy romance series she was just so addicted to watching. To hear them being said again—and directed at her!—it was enough make her swoon and weak in the knees and breathless all at once.

“You…you really think so?” she asked, her voice embarrassingly meek and face feeling oh-so-hot at this moment. Was he going to say it? No way, it’s too soon!

Thranduil smiled tenderly at her, his icy blue eyes looking like an inviting lagoon that she could swim in. “Yes, Millie, I really do.” Lowering his head Millie raised up on her toes automatically, meeting him halfway as their lips met in a slow, unhurried kiss that felt worthy of any romance series Millie binged out of guilty pleasure.

Pulling back with lids half-lidded and lips slightly parted, Millie felt as though she was on cloud nine after such a sensual kiss.

“Shall we head upstairs and retire for the evening?” Thranduil asked, his voice low and suggestive.

Millie nodded her head before a yawn came over her. Thranduil chuckled and she giggled. “If you mean ‘it’s time for bed,’ then yeah, let’s retire.”

He kissed her lips again before taking her by the hand and leading up upstairs to his bedroom to dress down for the night and go to bed. Though Thranduil had other intentions in mind, he knew that Millie had tired herself out with the shopping and preparing a wonderful meal. Then, as he stripped down to his boxer-briefs, he realized just how bone tired he was as well (though it could also be because he had spent last night in Millie’s old, lumpy bed that gave him a minor kink in his neck).

It was their first night together in Thranduil’s home with Thranduil insisting that they sleep together in his bed. In truth this was the most intimate Thranduil had ever been with a woman under his roof. Before, he never invited any of the women he had casually dated back to his place, always opting to rent a hotel room or go to their homes but never would he stay the night, always leaving once he was satisfied. Although “satisfied” was never the right word, more accurately he would leave once he was done and lose interest immediately after. With Millie that wasn’t the case.

He found that he did not tire of her and enjoyed her company—her closeness. His friends were right to tease him like they have been, because Thranduil was in fact falling fast and hard for the humble little chef of the South District. He had never in his life been in love or felt such strong emotions for anyone and wondered if what he felt for Millie was in fact love. Hardly two months and already he was able to surmise that Millie was the one for him.

He wondered if Millie felt the same.

“Oooh, your mattress is so nice. And these sheets—soooo soft!” Millie practically purred as she settled under the covers. Thranduil smiled as he slid in close to her and pulled her to him.

“It’s the best, I’ll admit.” he said.

Millie yawned and snuggled close to Thranduil, her face nuzzled into his chest while Thranduil’s chin rested over the top of her head, the smell of her conditioner filling his nose. He knew when Millie had fallen asleep, her breathing even and slow. She definitely was tired out from the day. He decided that it had been a long enough day and that he can talk to Millie about whether or not she wants to press charges against the woman who attacked her.

With a belly full from the delicious dinner Millie had cooked, and with her lying safely in his arms, it was easy to fall asleep. The following morning Thranduil woke up seconds before his alarm clock went off, rolling over onto his back and reaching out to turn off his alarm clock. He yawned and stretched in bed before sitting up, feeling well rested for once. Looking to his right he saw that the space next to him was empty, feeling a little disappointed to not wake up beside Millie’s sleeping face with a dried trail of drool streaking down from the corner of her mouth.

Getting out of bed, Thranduil went about his morning routine of showering and getting ready for work. When he came downstairs, dressed for work and clasping on his cufflinks the smell of freshly brewed coffee and something baking hit his nose. Immediately he veered towards the kitchen and found Millie sitting on one of the barstools at the island counter with Muriel, his housekeeper over a cup of coffee. The two women talking pleasantly to each other.

Millie noticed Thranduil first as she perked up and smiled at him. “Good morning!”

Muriel looked over her shoulder at him and nodded her head in greeting. “Good morning, Mr. Greenleaf.”

“Good morning.” Thranduil greeted, “What smells so good?”

“I’m baking blueberry muffins. They’re almost done so you can take one on the go with some coffee.” Millie said.

Breakfast was perhaps the one meal in the day Thranduil never indulged in, mostly because he was always in a rush in the mornings and always had his assistant bring him coffee from the café across the street from his building. Yet he had a feeling that was about to change with Millie around.

“That would be lovely, thank you.” Thranduil said, walking over to the cabinet where the cups were and grabbed a mug to pour himself a cup of coffee. He surprisingly had the time and wasn’t in a rush to leave.

“Thank you for the coffee, Ms. Millie.” Muriel said as she stood up and carried her mug over to the sink where she had the pans and dirty dishes from last night soaking in soapy water.

“You’re welcome.” Millie replied politely as she sipped at her coffee.

“Are you allowed to have coffee?” Thranduil asked as he took Muriel’s seat on the stool, facing Millie as he took a careful sip of his morning coffee and then paused at the flavor. It tasted as if there was something added, a spice he couldn’t quite identify.

“I’m allowed at least _one_ cup a day.” Millie said.

“Hmm,” he took another sip. “Did you add something to the coffee?”

“Arsenic.”

He heard Muriel snort over the sound of the running water as she washed the dishes while Thranduil looked at Millie with a quirked brow.

“I’m joking, it’s just cinnamon.” she said, smiling into her cup.

He took another sip, savoring the flavor. “It’s good.”

“It’s okay for store bought coffee.” Millie said.

“Ah, that’s right; your bistro has an espresso machine if I remember correctly.”

“Yup, and because I’m a firm believer in using only the best ingredients I splurge on getting the best coffee beans imported from Rhun.”

Thranduil smiled at her over his cup before lowering it down onto the counter. “By the way, Glorfindel has offered to get you in contact with a lawyer if you wish to press charges against the woman who attacked you.”

Millie lowered her cup and looked off to the side in thought, nibbling on her lower lip.

“It’s completely up to you whether you wish to or not, but just so you know that I intend to take legal action against her.”

Millie looked at him with surprise. “What? Really?”

He nodded his head, “She has been quite a nuisance and apparently has been spreading lies about being in a relationship with me for some time now. Not to mention she threatened you and our unborn child with a gun, no less. I cannot let that slide and I don’t care that it will mean that I lose a contract with her father’s company.”

Thranduil’s eyes had turned fierce as he spoke, and Millie’s heart skipped a beat knowing that he was taking a stand for her.

“I understand, and…please tell Glorfindel that I’d like to take up on his offer and take legal action against her. Also…since we’re on the subject of taking action I’ve been thinking about Dr. Ibara and whether or not I should sue her.”

Ah. He had forgotten about the incompetent doctor who artificially inseminated the wrong woman. Yet he was rather grateful for the mistake, otherwise he would be stuck with Kwenthrith who would have followed his strict spartan contract. It would have simply been a contractual transaction once the baby was born and he felt that his life would have remained bland and grey had he never met Millie the way he did.

“Well, tell me what you’re thinking.” he said.

“Well, for starters, it does fall under malpractice and I was pretty angry at first. I was also really confused and scared and super nauseas. Then we met and started to get to know each other and even though how our relationship isn’t conventional in any way I’m kinda grateful things happened the way they did.” she placed a hand over her lower abdomen. “I’m also looking forward to having this baby with you.”

Thranduil smiled and reached over to place his hand over hers on her stomach. “I feel the same way.”

“I’m really glad because I don’t think I could go ahead with the malpractice lawsuit against her, especially since I’ve obviously had a change of heart since I learned I was pregnant and met you. I feel like I would be a hypocrite.”

“I understand what you’re saying and I suppose it would be wiser to focus on what’s more important to us. However, I personally cannot let it go. Dr. Ibara had been neglectful in her duties, and though you and I got lucky because our lives are changing for the better I can’t say it will be the same if she repeats the same mistake.”

Millie looked down for moment, considering his words. She understood what he was saying and even though she would feel sorry for the doctor she knew that it really was a gross oversight on a medical professional and could cause serious harm to another patient if the same mistake happened again. Looking up into Thranduil’s eyes she nodded.

“I understand.”

Thranduil leaned forward and kissed her tenderly on the lips. “I’m glad we’re on the same page.” he stood up from his seat. “I have to go now but I’ll see you this evening after work.”

Millie smiled up at him.

xxxxx

Kwenthrith had seen the tabloids, read all of the articles on the speculation around the mysterious woman seen with Thranduil from the opening of the Marbella to captured photos of the two together leaving a grocery store. She even had read the article about the attack at the _Corner Bistro_ that the woman, now known as Millie Crescent, owned. It had infuriated her to see Millie living the life that should have been hers. Getting closer to Thranduil when it should have been her! That night at the Marbella she had planned on “accidentally” running into Thranduil and try to strike up his interest from there. Of course that didn’t go as planned when she saw Thranduil with Millie, looking cozy as they talked.

Kwenthrith could practically see her window closing shut until she saw it. Ereinion Gil-galad, the owner of the Marbella, practically ripping them apart as he took Millie as if in a desperate attempt to separate them. It was then that a new plan began to hatch in Kwenthrith’s devious mind, realizing that she can use this to her advantage. Then another obstacle presented itself when Gil-galad had unwittingly exposed Thranduil and Millie’s secret, forming a solid ball of ice to drop into the pit of Kwenthrith’s stomach.

Millie was carrying Thranduil’s child.

The child that should have been _hers_!

After their hasty escape from the flashing cameras of the paparazzi Kwenthrith made her move, walking up to Gil-galad and introducing herself. She made sure to make her interest towards him known, acting like he is the only person in the room, giving him the starved attention he obviously wanted from Millie. She had gone home with him that night, and had made a point to stay ever present in his mind after exchanging numbers and telling him to call her for a good time or needing to simply talk. She will snake her way into manipulating him to get between Thranduil and Millie, force them apart so that she can swoop in and show Thranduil that she should have been his original choice in partners. Not some nobody from the south district.

Her affair with Gil-galad now was going on for three weeks and she purposefully would look through the gossip columns for news about Thranduil and Millie and read it aloud in front of him. Continuing to cultivate the bitterness and desperation within Gil-galad. She knew reading about the attack had been enough to send him over the edge because he had left her apartment rather quickly; making up a lame excuse that he had shipments to oversee at his restaurant. But she knew he was leaving to go check on _her._

“Slowly but surely.” she said to herself, slipping out of her bed to saunter into her bathroom to shower. Her plan to create a rift between Millie and Thranduil will take time, but she was patient.


	9. Chapter Nine - A Little Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up the pieces of the aftermath of the attack, Patrick finds more appreciation for Millie. Thranduil needs to be reminded that just because Millie says she's fine she just might not be. Someone looking from the outside has to spell it out for Millie how easy it is to see Thranduil's growing affection for her

It had been a few days since the reported attack and it seemed as though Gil-galad had all but forgotten Kwenthrith. When she saw the photos of Thranduil and Millie together in public, looking so close and _happy_ as they were—it infuriated her. The title read: **Notorious Bachelor Finally Settling Down?**

If she had no control of herself she would have screamed in outrage and thrown her tablet across the room to smash against the wall. But she didn’t. She simply bottled up her rage. No doubt her beloved mother will have seen this and will be calling shortly to scold her for missing her opportunity; of course her mother knew of her scheme. No doubt her mother will urge her to hurry things along. The woman was always so impatient.

Right on cue, her phone rang with the familiar ringtone that she had set it to for her mother. She allowed it to ring a few times before finally answering. “Hello, mother. Yes. Yes, everything is going as planned. Yes, I am making sure that I am reminding him of her every time we meet. Yes, I am keeping track of them. No, mother, I am not being lazy you’re just being impatient. Don’t worry; I am focused on the end goal for us. Yes, I love you, too, mother.”

Hanging up, Kwenthrith set her phone down beside her as she lounged on her bed against the pile of pillows she had. She, herself, was eager to get things rolling but even she had to remind herself that the long game was the most satisfying.

xxxxx

Patrick had never been more stressed in his life when it came to the events of this past week. He mentally beaten himself up for cutting out early that night due to slow business just to go across the street to socialize. He should have listened to his gut that night that he should stay and help Millie close the bistro instead of letting her do everything like always. Millie was literally the heart and soul of the business while Patrick mostly managed their media presence. She did so much on her own to keep the small business going from prepping the food to managing the floor, dealing with venders, handling the staffing schedule, handling the menu, keeping up with payments, and still having the energy to ask the customers about their day or asking the regulars how their families/jobs/relationships/etc. were going.

He just _couldn’t_ wrap his head around how she did it all day in and day out without a single complaint. He seriously took his best friend and business partner for granted.

It has only been two days since the incident; Millie was now in a safer place until the crazies get tired of harassing her. The shattered window was not going to be replaced until the weekend so it was still currently boarded up. The bullet holes in the walls had been filled in and Patrick had rearranged the tables so that one of the tables covered the bullet hole in the floor. He honestly wanted to close the restaurant until the repairs had been made to the espresso maker (a stray bullet had damaged it), but he knew that if Millie found out she’d throw the biggest hissy fit in history. The last thing that he (and everyone who knew Millie) wanted was to stress his pregnant friend out even more.

He wasn’t at all surprised by the customers who came in for their morning coffee to be asking questions about what had happened to the window or why there was a sign saying “Coffee Temporarily Not Served.” He just spun a story of vandalism and that the espresso machine was an unfortunate casualty. Luckily he didn’t have to pay an atrocious amount of money on repairing the espresso maker (because it would have cost a fortune and given both him and Millie severe ulcers); he just sent a quick message to Thranduil, informing him of the damage and Thranduil had sent a casual reply that he will pay for the replacement.

Next thing he knew a handsome (hot) gentleman walked into the bistro, wearing an expensive tailored suit. His yellow blonde hair neatly combed back and gelled in place.

“I am Arlen Longbow, I am Mr. Greenleaf’s personal assistant here to deliver to a Mr. Patrick Brace.” he said, his voice smooth like cream in coffee.

“Yes, that’s me.” Patrick said.

Arlen reached inside his coat pocket and pulled out a crisp envelope addressed to Patrick in perfect calligraphy. Patrick accepted the envelope.

“From Mr. Greenleaf. Good day.” Arlen said before turning and leaving the bistro.

Patrick opened the envelope and nearly dropped to the floor as his knees almost gave out on him. In his hand he held a check that had more zeroes than he had ever seen! Thranduil Greenleaf…

Such a _generous_ man.

“That lucky bitch.” Patrick breathed.

It wasn’t as if he was extorting money from the man, Thranduil _did_ offer to pay to cover any damages done during the attack so……….

Would it be considered taking advantage of the man’s generosity to say that they needed a new digital screen to display their menu items? No. Small business with high tech in the South Distract… that was just asking for trouble. Patrick will have to call Millie and discuss what to do with the rest of the money since he had never handled the bills for the bistro before.

The bell at the front door jingled as someone entered and Patrick quickly pocketed the check as he looked up to greet the customer only to immediately scowl at who it was.

“I’m sorry, but we have the right to serve assholes in this establishment.” he sniped, promptly placing a hand on his hip and bracing the other atop the counter as Gil-galad walked up to the register.

Gil-galad’s face pinched up slightly, not at all missing the swipe at him. It was obvious to the chef that the well-dressed co-owner of the bistro was still holding a grudge against him for hurting Millie when they broke up. But that was in the past and right now his focus was on Millie.

“I had heard about what happened and I came to check if Millie is doing all right.” he said.

“She’s fine.” Patrick said, still keeping his tone acidic.

“Is she here? I’d like to talk to her; she hasn’t been answering my calls.”

“No.”

“No she’s not here or no she won’t talk to me?”

“Both.”

Gil-galad let out a sigh, frustrated that Patrick was being difficult out of spite. “When you see her can you please tell her to call me?”

Patrick crossed his arms over his chest. “No, I won’t.”

“Why are you being such an ass? I’m genuinely worried about her.”

“Because the last thing Millie needs right now is for you to bring her any additional drama to stress her out more.”

“Fuck, you’re impossible!” Gil-galad snapped, “Is she upstairs? I just want to see that she’s all right.”

“Just walk away, Gil. That’s what you do best anyways.”

Gil-galad visibly scowled at him. “I did _not_ walk away! That is _not_ what happened.”

Patrick clicked his tongue. “Oh, honey, that is what happened and we both know it. You crushed her heart and stomped all over her dreams like they were nothing all for money and a glitzier lifestyle. You dumped her because she didn’t want that kind of life.”

“That’s not true.”

“You dumped her because she didn’t want the same things you wanted.”

“Stop it.”

“You dumped her because you’re a selfish bastard who has the nerve to come back and tell her that breaking up was a mistake but now you’re too late because she’s with a better man.”

“Shut up!” Gil-galad yelled, infuriated by Patrick because he knew that it was all true but couldn’t face it. “You only know half of the story! I know I’ve made mistakes with her but things are different now. I’m different now and I can give Millie everything she ever wanted.”

“Ha! As if! Millie isn’t the type to be blinded by money and shiny things.”

“Right, because she’s _supposedly_ with Thranduil.” Gil-galad sneered, practically spitting out Thranduil’s name in distaste.

“Yeah, ex-act-ly. That tall drink of water is exactly the type of man Millie needs because he knows his place and knows that Millie’s dreams are just as important as his.” Now Patrick was talking out of his ass, not fully knowing where Millie and Thranduil stood as a couple, but was willing to bet the check burning a hole in his pocket that they were going to last and prove Gil-galad wrong. “He treats her right and never belittles her, unlike someone I could mention.”

“You’ll see that you’re wrong. Millie will come back to me.” Gil-galad said out of anger.

Beorn had heard the yelling and came out of the kitchen to investigate, the meat mallet he used for tenderizing held firmly in his hand.

“She’s moved on and so should you.” Patrick said, “Now get out or I’ll be sic’ing the big dogs after you.”

Gil-galad looked between Patrick and Beorn before turning away sharply and leaving. Patrick blew a raspberry after him, not caring that it was childish because Gil-galad didn’t deserve anything better in his opinion.

“Arrogant asshole.” Patrick spat.

“It’s a good thing Miss Millie is someplace safe with Mr. Greenleaf.” Beorn said.

Patrick pulled out his phone and began to type out a text. “Just in case, I’ll send Mills a heads up.”

xxxxx

The first week of living with Thranduil had been an awkward adjustment for Millie, especially when she couldn’t really do much to occupy her time, like going to work. Plus, Thranduil still had to go into work, leaving Millie to amuse herself without him. There was only so much cooking and experimenting with the recipe cards that she could do before her penny-pinching brain would tell her to stop and not waste so much food. She had gotten acquainted with Thranduil’s house cleaner, a pleasant older woman close to Mrs. Gimbly’s age named Muriel. She came to clean the penthouse twice a week and had expressed her surprise when she came into a messy kitchen and how it had worried her that someone had broken into the home of her employer (though she later admitted how silly she had been to think that thieves would cook and leave dirty dishes behind).

It made Millie laugh because Muriel wasn’t too far off from the truth. Millie was technically the home invader, though she had been invited by Thranduil. Muriel had said that she will not tell a soul that Millie was living with Thranduil and Millie had gotten the impression that it was because Thranduil had told her so. Halfway through her first week she met Thranduil’s assistant, Arlen Longbow, who had called Millie’s phone ahead of time letting her know that he was on his way (and also letting her know that Thranduil gave him her number). Arlen’s visit was solely for the purpose of delivering her keycard which would now give Millie the ability to come and go as she pleased but had been warned that she should be discreet when coming and going from the building.

With her own keycard Millie wasted no time in making her first outing to Market Street with her experimented food packed in glass Tupperware that Thranduil never used, securely placed in a tote bag (again, that Thranduil never used). She waved and smiled at the security guard on duty and also at the doorman before making her way to her favorite part of downtown. She went to Bombur’s place, knowing his little restaurant was closed at this hour as she went around the back to his apartment behind the building.

“Bombur, it’s Millie.” she announced as she slapped her hand on his door. It was only a moment before she heard the definite creaking and thumping before the door unlocked and opened up to reveal the large man behind it. His mane of red hair wild and unbrushed while his glorious red beard was neatly braided and tied off with a rubber band.

“Millie! What a surprise!” he said, eyes bright with joy.

She held up her tote bag. “Wanna try what I’ve been experimenting?”

“You know I’m always down for that.” Bombur chortled as he opened the door wider for Millie to enter. Inside she could hear the sound of the TV still on, Bombur obviously having been watching some rerun. “You getting’ an early start with your next seasonal menu?”

“I am, but mostly this was just out of boredom.” Millie said as she moved to Bombur’s table and began unloading the containers of food. On the upside of meeting both Muriel and Arlen, Millie’s cooking didn’t go to complete waste as she happily (and insistently with Arlen) gave away as much of the food for them to take home with them. Muriel mentioned that she lived with her daughter and her family, having four grandchildren and another on the way—Millie gave her the most food to take home. And if given the time she will also share with the security guards and doorman in Thranduil’s building, knowing that they work hard and need to be shown some appreciation for it.

“Why would you be bored? Don’t you have a business to run?” Bombur asked as he got real silverware out (though they showed they had been used for years).

“I do but I’m kinda being forced to take a break by everyone.” Millie said as she removed the lids.

“You didn’t poison a customer, did you?”

“If only.” Millie grumbled before diving into telling her old mentor what had happened, starting with her accidental insemination to what nearly went down inside her own bistro. All the while Bombur listened while eating Millie’s cooking and mumbling small comments about each dish she had brought.

“Sweet Ancestors, that’s quite the story.” Bombur said as he polished off the last bite of food. “But I have to agree with their decision to get you out of that situation until things simmer down. I’m also very relieved that you weren’t hurt, especially since you’re, you know? And the food was delicious though this one that seems like ambrosia salad…what the heck is that?”

“Hmm? Oh, right, it was in the recipe box I got from Mrs. Gimbly. I think it was called sea foam salad. All I can say is that there is _no way_ in hell I can redeem that dish. It made my morning sickness so much worse after taste testing it this morning.”

“It wasn’t so bad, kinda reminds me of what my granny used to make. She was a big fan of making gelatin dishes, aspic was her specialty.”

Millie’s face scrunched up in obvious disgust.

“I know, thank goodness that fad never continued.” Bombur said, “The rest was tasty. I especially liked that glazed chicken; it was tender and flavorful, and most importantly not dry.” Millie nodded her head, accepting the compliments. “So you’re staying with that strapping man you brought in a few weeks ago?” Right back into the conversation. It was one of Bombur’s amazing qualities that made him such a good teacher, he could listen and retain the information while focusing on something else entirely.

Millie nodded.

“He the father?”

Millie nodded again.

“You two a thing now?”

Millie blushed and nodded again.

Bombur smiled behind his bushy beard, “Ya always did like to do things out of order.” he teased.

Millie laughed lightly, “Yeah, I suppose so.”

“So long as you’re happy and safe, and Blondie can do both of that, then I’m happy for you.”

“Geez, what is it with you guys and your ‘big brother’ complex? Y’know, Thorin said the same thing to me and so did Patrick in his weirdly direct way.”

“It’s cuz we love ya, lassy. You are family and we look after family. Plus, if you ask me, you should marry Blondie.”

Millie rolled her eyes though her face turned redder and the flush reached down to her chest. “We just started seeing each other exclusively, why is everyone so eager about marriage?”

“Because you obviously don’t see the way he looks at you.”

“And how does he look at me exactly?”

“Like you hang the moon and the stars in the sky.”

Millie blinked, feeling her blush creeping back up to her cheeks and climbing higher to her ears.

Bombur’s smile widened into a shit eating grin. “He obviously sees you beyond just being the mother of his child. You can say whatever excuse you want but it’s clear to those of us observing from the outside that that man is head over heels for you; and why shouldn’t he? Look at you!”

“You…you really think so?” she asked, unable to hide the growing smile on her face. She was aware of her own growing feelings for Thranduil but was unsure of how he felt in return aside from the fact that he was the one to propose they go steady.

Bombur’s eyes twinkled with mirth. “I know so. Gil-galad may have loved you in the past, heck, the man claims to still love you now but he _never_ looked at you the way that Blondie does and I’ve only met the man once.”

That gave Millie a lot to think about. How could she not have seen it for herself? Was she really that oblivious?

Bombur turned his head to burp. “Oh, goodness, that was the stuffed peppers. Hooo! I’m gonna need an antacid.”

Millie giggled as she began to pack everything up. “Thanks for your time, Bombur.”

“Thanks for the food.” Bombur said as he patted his large belly in satisfaction.

Walking back out into Market Street after packing up her dishes, Millie was lost in thought about what Bombur said about the way Thranduil looked at her. Her mentor had nothing to gain by blowing smoke up her ass; on top of that, he was a terrible liar (which was ironic because he was a notorious poker player who always won the pot). She had to wonder why she couldn’t see what the others saw, was it because she was too close to Thranduil? Or maybe because she was still scarred from her relationship with Gil-galad that she was keeping her guard up unintentionally? That seemed plausible but she was pretty sure that she was over her old flame.

She had gotten a lot of text messages and phone calls from Gil-galad that went completely ignored the day after she arrived at Thranduil’s. He had obviously heard about the attack and was trying to reach out to her, which was nice of him to check in on her but felt unnecessary. Millie had gotten over his outburst at the opening of his restaurant, though she felt he had gone overboard like always. He had made his intentions known, that he wanted to get back together but he was not getting the message that Millie had moved on and was exploring something new with Thranduil. It left her feeling weary of her ex, because from past experience Gil-galad was always relentless in getting his way.

She simply left them all of his messages as “read” and sent his calls straight to voicemail. After a few days of ignoring him it seemed like he had finally given up. It was best to “ghost” him at this point, taking Isabella’s advice after their chat the other night on the phone since she had quite the dating experience and knew how to send a message that she wasn’t interested.

Patrick had also messaged her, warning her that Gil-galad had stopped by the bistro shortly after she had left with Thranduil. Patrick had made Gil-galad leave and promised that he said nothing about where she was and who she was with, though Millie was certain that her ex will have deduced who she was with by now. It bothered Millie with how persistent Gil-galad was being. Why couldn’t he see that she had moved on? Why was it so important to him that they got back together?

“Millie?”

Speaking of old flames.

Millie snapped out of her thoughts to see Gil-galad in her path as she stopped walking. She hadn’t seen Gil-galad since the opening of his restaurant.

“I’m so glad to see you.” he said as he closed the distance between them. Reaching out to grip her shoulders. “I’ve tried reaching out to you but my calls keep going to voicemail.”

“That’s because I’ve been avoiding you.” Millie replied quickly, pulling away from him.

A look of hurt and regret came to his face. “Yeah…I can understand why. But please know that it wasn’t my intention to cause you trouble; I was just shocked and also pretty upset at the same time. Seeing the way you and Thranduil Greenleaf were together that night it just…it just felt like a slap to the face. And then finding out about the other thing, well that felt like a punch to the stomach.”

Millie looked away, not knowing how to go about this with Gil-galad. “Well, I’m fine and my quiet life is over no thanks to you.”

“I didn’t mean to get your face and name splashed all over the media like that. I feel terrible about that, really.” Gil-galad said, “Let me make it up to you.”

“I don’t want anything from you, Gil-galad. You’ve done enough.” Millie said, moving around him to leave but Gil-galad had turned around and caught Millie by the elbow. “Let go.”

“Please, Millie, at least talk to me. I’ve been trying to wrap my brain around how you and Thranduil even met and it’s been driving me crazy.”

Millie looked back at him with a cool glare. “It’s none of your business, Gil.”

“But I want it to be. I’m still serious about you, Mills. I’m still in love with you and I don’t care that you’re having someone else’s baby, I still want to be with you.”

Millie’s eyes widened with surprise as she looked at Gil-galad, seeing the desperation; but then Bombur’s words echoed into her mind. _“Gil-galad may have loved you in the past, heck, the man claims to still love you now but he never looked at you the way that Blondie does.”_

“You don’t love me, Ereinion. You are just in love with the idea of having me.” Millie said before pulling her arm free of his grasp and walked away, leaving Gil-galad in her wake after seeing the stunned expression on his face.

_Don’t look back._

_Don’t look back._

_Don’t look back._

Millie left Market Street and headed straight back to the penthouse which was several blocks away but Millie didn’t mind the walk. It helped her clear her head by the time she reached the front door and used her keycard to enter the building. She greeted the doorman and the security guard with a polite smile as she made her way over to the elevator. Tapping her keycard again on the key pad she stepped into the elevator. With another tap and a press of the penthouse button, the door slid closed and she let out an exhale. Seeing her ex again had left her feeling unsettled but she was proud of herself to have walked away from the encounter.

Once she arrived to the top floor, Millie had calmed down enough on the ride up and had made a list of things to do. First on that list she will wash the tupperware and second she will dump the rest of the sea foam salad into the garbage where it belonged. There was no way in hell she would subjugate anyone into eating that horrendous monstrosity of wrongness. When she pulled it out of the refrigerator just a whiff of it turned her stomach enough that Millie vomited into the sink, prompting her to turn on the water to wash it down the drain.

“Oh, Ms. Crescent! Are you ill?” came Arlen’s startled voice from the kitchen entryway. Millie just waved at him before heaving into the sink again. After a minute Millie was sure that she had nothing left in her stomach and rinsed her mouth out in the sink and made sure the pristine sink was clean of any vomit.

“Hi, Arlen.” Millie said after recovering, making quick work of tying off the trash bag and carrying it towards the front door.

“Let me.” Arlen said, taking the trash from Millie and carrying it to the trash shoot outside the front door before returning.

“What brings you in?” Millie asked.

“Oh, I was bringing back your Tupperware. The food was delicious, thank you.” Arlen said.

“That’s it?” Millie asked, cocking her head slightly to one side. It was well past noon, plus it was a weekday so she knew that Arlen was working today because Thranduil was working today.

Arlen’s pale cheeks flushed a light shade of pink. “Well, that and Mr. Greenleaf saw that I was eating the food you gave me for lunch today and he asked that I bring him your cooking as well. He said something along the lines of _‘Why is she feeding you and not me?’”_ Millie giggled and shook her head. “He’d come home himself but he is stuck in a meeting.”

Millie placed her hands on her hips and looked at the assistant with amusement. “He doesn’t want to go out to eat like usual? _Shocking._ ” she said with sarcasm as she turned towards the refrigerator and opened it, pulling out several of the already made dishes and setting them onto the counter.

“I unfortunately cannot speak on his behalf; I’m just here on his orders.” Arlen said, watching Millie as she grabbed two clean bento style containers to place a little bit of everything inside. “He has been less irritable as of late, I suspect it has something to do with you?”

Millie shrugged her shoulders as she snapped the wings of the lid onto the dishes and handed them to Arlen. “From my experience a good meal always changes a person’s attitude. I made an extra one for you.”

Arlen’s cheeks flushed. “Oh, you don’t have to, Ms. Crescent. I’m perfectly capable of getting my own meals.”

“I know you are but I always make too much for just two people to finish and I don’t like wasting food. Please take it.”

He couldn’t refuse. “Thank you.”

xxxxx

Only a week of having Millie staying in his penthouse and Thranduil felt much lighter. He felt less burdened by worry and fear for Millie’s health and safety, he felt more energized during the day now that he was sleeping so much better at night (plus drinking the coffee prepared by Millie in the morning also helped). His problem with indigestion was almost completely gone now that he ate home cooked meals rather than eating out at restaurants every day, which improved his own health as he now had less migraines and heartburn. Even his mood and temperament had changed, pointed out by Glorfindel and even his assistant, Arlen, that he snapped less at the board members of his company.

“I keep telling you, you gotta marry that woman.” Glorfindel said as he picked at his lunch (takeout) while eyeing the impressive meal that Thranduil was having (made _lovingly_ by Millie). The two of them were in Thranduil’s office, mainly for the privacy, but also because his office was obviously much bigger and had a comfortable couch.

“Mind your own business, Millie and I are still getting to know each other and we’re just taking our time together.” Thranduil said, cutting a piece of roast beef with just his fork, the meat was perfectly soft and tender and practically melted on his tongue like butter. If Millie kept feeding his such delicious food he’ll have to hit the gym twice as hard.

Glorfindel rolled his eyes as he stabbed his fork into his lunch; an overcooked slab of chicken that was tough to chew over a bed of overcooked, overly seasoned rice and steamed vegetables that were more mush than vegetable. His eyes kept looking at the pristine meal that Thranduil had, tender roast beef with pan-seared scalloped potatoes and diced scallions that looked seasoned to perfection with a crisp layer of maple glaze coating them. It made Glorfindel green with envy that his best friend, who had a long track record of being short-tempered and a notorious playboy, was now a changed man thanks to Millie who turned out to be too perfect to be a real person. She cooks, she cleans, she doesn’t put up with Thranduil’s shit (contract never getting signed), and was quite the looker.

Glorfindel was not picky when it came to the gender of his partners but he did have a criteria list of who he bedded; which probably explained a lot when it came to his own romantic life. Seeing how happy Thranduil had become in just a single week it made him think that perhaps it is time for him to start looking to settle down himself.

It's just a shame that casual sex was so much easier than an actual relationship.

“Did you receive the invitation to the Mayor’s Winter Ball?” Glorfindel asked.

“That’s still months away.” Thranduil said, finishing the last bite of his meal that made Glorfindel quietly whine with envy.

“Will you be taking Millie with you as your plus one? I’m sure by then she’ll be showing off a healthy baby bump.”

“If she wants to attend, I won’t force her to. I might just send a check for whatever charity he’s funding this year.” Thranduil said, snapping the lid over his container and setting it on the coffee table. The fact that he ate everything felt like a jab at Glorfindel and his pathetic (and unappetizing) lunch.

“I’m sure if you bring it up Millie will want to go.”

“You seem rather keen on the two of us attending together.” Thranduil said as he eyed his friend with suspicion.

“I was just thinking how official it will be to the public to see you two together, attending the most important party of the year. Showing off the fact that despite the rumors you two are, in fact, an actual couple with a baby on the way. By then I’m sure Millie will have grown a tough skin for the media circus that will continue to be intrigued by her.”

Thranduil huffed out a sigh, still bothered by the fact that Millie’s whole life had been uprooted because of him. He had hoped things would have calmed down by now but the ever present paparazzi camping outside his apartment building for a chance to capture the two of them together was still an ongoing issue.

“At the very least Millie has been adjusting.” Thranduil said, “By the way, how are the proceedings on the criminal charges against Millie’s attacker?”

Glorfindel had set his half-eaten lunch onto the coffee table and leaned back against the cushions of the couch. “It’s going very smoothly; Erwin isn’t fighting it like I had expected. Seems like this isn’t the first time his precious little girl has gotten into trouble for attacking another person; but because this is being presented as aggravated assault and attempted murder Erwin doesn’t have the means of keeping his daughter from going to prison. He’s more worried about losing your company’s support than his own reputation at this point, as far as either you or Millie are concerned it will go to trial and it will be a closed hearing. That woman will get the punishment she deserves.”

Thranduil nodded. “Just let me know when you need Millie to make an appearance for the court date.”

“I will, and since we’re on the matter of pressing charges Dr. Ibara’s license to practice medicine has been revoked. Turns out she’s had quite the list of complaints stacked up against her and the hospital was not willing to bail her out after Arlen served her the papers for malpractice.”

“Good, at least no one else will suffer from her incompetence.”

Glorfindel looked at Thranduil. “Are you and Millie having any difficulties?”

“No, we are quite all right.”

“Is Millie coping?”

“What do you mean?”

“Her life has changed drastically, Thran. She was artificially inseminated by accident, met _you,_ was thrown into the media’s attention, was _attacked_ , and now is living under your roof. All of this happened in just two months. It’s a lot to take in and I bet she’s been under a lot of stress.”

“She said she was doing fine.”

Glorfindel rolled his eyes. “You’re so clueless. _Of course_ she’ll say that to you! I’ve only met her that one time but even I know that she’s the type to take care of others before herself. So it should be your job to take care of her.”

Thranduil narrowed his eyes at his long-time friend. “I think we’re done here; I need to get back to work and I believe you should do the same.”

Glorfindel got the hint that he touched a nerve as he picked up his lunch and stood. “I’ll be seeing you around, Thran.”

Once alone in his office Thranduil dragged a hand down his face with a tired groan. Of course his best friend would see things that he couldn’t. Now that he looked back on things he should’ve picked up on the clues that Millie was obviously still trying to put her life back together. He had thought that he was helping but in reality he had simply plucked her away from her environment and expected for the best, neglecting the fact that Millie had gone through quite a bit of trauma and was obviously hiding it from him.

Once again it had to be pointed out to him from someone on the sidelines.

He went to his desk and pressed the overly used button on his office phone, dialing for his assistant.

_“Mr. Greenleaf, what may I do for you?”_ came Arlen’s voice over the speaker.

“Arlen, will you please clear my schedule for the rest of the afternoon? I will be leaving the office for the day.” Thranduil said.

_“Of course, sir. Will you be in tomorrow?”_

“I think it’s best that I take this week off.”

_“I will reschedule your meetings. Please take it easy, sir.”_

“Thank you, Arlen.”

Thranduil grabbed his suit jacket and slung it over her forearm and grabbed his leather briefcase. Turning his computer off he made his way out of the office, though he did leave a brief note to himself for when he returned on a notepad to give Arlen a raise.

xxxxx

Thranduil had returned home, feeling a little out of place to enter his apartment in the middle of the day but that was the least of his worries as he dropped his keys onto the small table by the front door. He listened for any sounds, wondering if Millie had gone out and thinking he should have messaged her ahead of time to let her know he was returning early. He pulled out his phone as he began walking towards the direction of his home office to set his briefcase in, ready to dial Millie’s number when he heard her voice coming from upstairs. A little more than relieved to know she was home he set his briefcase on his desk and made his way up the stairs just as Millie was exiting the master bedroom with her phone to her ear.

“No-no! The payment with the produce delivery is always the first Friday of the month, why are they sending us an invoice saying we didn’t pay it?” Millie said into the phone and paused when she saw Thranduil and the look of surprise on her face made him smile as he walked up to her. “What are you doing home so early?”

Thranduil can recognize that Millie had something important to deal with involving the bistro and simply told her to deal with that first as he kissed her chastely on the lips and slipped by her to the bedroom to change out of his suit. He found it rather endearing that even though Millie was supposed to lay low and relax she was still thinking about her business, which was why Thranduil was taking the week off. Glorfindel’s “I told you so” voice ringing in his head that it was his job to make sure Millie felt safe and happy and not letting any of the stress from the past two months jeopardize her health and the pregnancy.

After changing out of his suit into his more casual home attire of dark grey joggers and a light blue t-shirt, Thranduil made his way back downstairs where he could hear Millie still on the phone.

“No, Patrick, I keep all the invoices in a binder. It should be in the locked drawer in the back office. The key? Ask Beorn, he keeps a spare key to everything.” Millie said while pacing back and forth in the living room. Thranduil could hear the stress and irritation in Millie’s voice, seeing the tension in her shoulders as she paced. “What d’you mean you don’t see it? It should be there. Ugh! This is too frustrating, I’m just gonna go there and find it myself. Yes, Patrick, I am coming there regardless of what you say. Because it’s my business, too! Bye, I’ll see you soon.”

Millie hung up and huffed in frustration as she placed her hands on her hips and mumbled a few curses under her breath, making Thranduil chuckle.

“Need a lift to the bistro?” he offered.

Millie turned around and gave him a guilty smile. “If you don’t mind?”

Thranduil shook his head as he walked up to her, closing the gap between them and placing his hands on her hips. “Of course not.”

“Thank you,” she said, rising up onto her toes to give him a kiss on the lips that he reciprocated. “But why are you home so early?”

He shrugged his shoulders, “I’ve decided to take the week off. I realized that you had been through quite a lot because of me and I felt that maybe taking some time off to make sure you’re settling in comfortably should take priority right now.”

Millie felt her heart melt as she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him, pressing her cheek against his warm chest. “That’s actually really sweet of you. Thank you, Thranduil.”

He kissed the top of her head, hugging her back.

He made the right choice.

xxxxx

The ride over to the _Corner Bistro_ was pleasant, the air conditioning in Thranduil’s car a luxurious relief against the summer heat outside. The buttery soft leather so comfortable that Millie felt like she could drift off, but before her body could even slip away into sleep they arrived outside her restaurant. Millie felt some relief at the sight of the new window, her last memory of it had been boarded up and glass shards still littering the sidewalk.

“Looks as though the window was repaired quite nicely. Shall we go in?” Thranduil asked.

Millie nodded her head and unbuckled her seatbelt for getting out of the nice air conditioned car. The sweltering heat outside hit her instantly and she felt like she was already melting despite the few feet she and Thranduil had to walk to get inside the bistro to escape the heat. Summers in Dale were normally hot, but today felt like a record high as the running AC in the bistro was a welcomed relief from the heat.

Taryn was behind the counter, preparing an iced drink for a waiting customer who was too busy looking at their phone. Seeing them, Taryn smiled and waved.

“Millie! Patrick is in the back.” Taryn said as she capped the clear cup and handed it to the waiting customer who took it and left, still glued to the screen of their phone.

“Thanks, Taryn.” Millie said as she walked behind the counter, stopping when Taryn turned and gave her a hug.

“I’m glad to see you’re all right, I was really worried after hearing what happened here.” Taryn said.

Millie hugged her back. “Oh, thanks sweetie. Yeah, it was pretty scary but I’m okay.”

“And the baby?”

“The baby is fine, too.”

Taryn pulled back from the hug and smiled up at Millie. Taryn was just a few inches shorter than Millie with a round face and a slightly stocky figure. Her naturally brown hair was cut short pixie style and dyed pink with neon green highlights (Isabella’s work), a had multiple piercing in her ears and one in her septum. She had beautiful tattoos on her chubby arms and despite her eccentric appearance she was the sweetest person Millie knew and she doted on the college girl like a little sister.

Taryn’s jaw dropped when she saw Thranduil, recognizing him immediately.

“Taryn, why don’t you whip up that special mocha for Thranduil?” Millie suggested as she looked over at Thranduil who had moved to sit at one of the tables. “You’re gonna love it, Taryn’s special mochas are the best.”

Thranduil nodded, “If you say it is then I’ll have one. Thank you.”

Millie patted Taryn’s shoulders encouragingly before heading to the kitchen for the back office. She didn’t see Beorn but saw the back door was propped open and she guessed that he was on a smoke break before walking into the cramped space that was the back office to find Patrick rummaging through the drawers.

“I told you the binder is in the locked drawer.” Millie said, surprising her best friend as he sprang up immediately.

“You—you’re supposed to be living it up in your castle!” Patrick said with a huff.

Millie just rolled her eyes and pushed Patrick out of the way as she pulled out her keys and unlocked the bottom drawer where she kept all of the invoices and payroll.

“Y’know, we should really transition everything to electronic billing. It’ll clear up a lot of this clutter.” Patrick said.

“You know me, I like keeping a paper trail of everything.” Millie said as she flipped through the binder to where she kept the invoices for the produce deliveries. “Here, see, I’ve already paid for this month.”

Patrick pulled up the invoice that said they hadn’t paid. Both of them checking the dates on each copy. “Okay, I’ll call and clear this up. You can go back now.”

Millie frowned and crossed her arms. “Hey, don’t just brush me off.”

“It’s fine, Mills. I’ve got everything under control now.” Patrick said.

“Patty, seriously, I came all this way to help and you’re just brushing me off. What’s wrong?”

Patrick let out a frustrated sigh and raked his fingers through his already mussed up hair. “It’s just…it just hit me that you did all of the work maintaining the business while I did pretty much nothing.”

“Patrick, that’s not true.”

“Yes it is.” he ran a hand down his face and Millie got a glimpse of how tired he actually looked after being gone for a week. “I had no idea how much work you were putting in. How much of the backend I didn’t know was going on. From ordering the ingredients, paying the vendors, paying the utilities, the loan payments, _payroll—_ Mills, I had no idea you did all of that on top of prepping the food, opening and closing…it’s just so much and I’ve done _nothing_. I’m such a bad friend and I’m a _terrible_ business partner.”

Millie shook her head, “Patrick, you do a lot of me and our business. You maintain our website, you do all of the promotional things that I have no talent for. Your role is just as important and without you I would have never gotten that loan to buy this bistro in the first place.”

“With you gone I didn’t realize how much I took you for granted.”

Millie smiled and hugged Patrick, knowing that he needed one regardless if he wanted it or not. “I love you, and I’ll help you learn more about the business end of our restaurant, okay?”

Patrick let out a sigh. “More work is the very last thing I wanna do.”

Millie giggled as she pulled away. “I’ll help you with everything, and if you can’t reach me on the phone just as Beorn.”

“Wait, are you saying Beorn helps with the bills?”

“Of course he does. He usually handles the invoices for the deliveries.”

Patrick scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Is there anything that man can’t do?”

Millie just shrugged as she left the back office with Patrick, returning to the front where Thranduil was drinking Taryn’s mocha while Taryn pretended to be cleaning the espresso machine (which looked brand new—did it get damaged?). Going over to Thranduil, Millie kissed him on the cheek.

“I’m gonna pop upstairs to my apartment real quick, I left my laptop behind.” Millie said.

“Let me get it.” Thranduil offered all too quickly, remembering very well that the stairs were not to be trusted and he didn’t want to risk Millie injuring herself.

“It’s fine, I can get it.” Millie said, pulling away to leave when Thranduil gently grabbed her wrist to prevent her from walking off as he looked up at her.

“It’s not safe, or have you already forgotten that the stairs had tried to kill you last time?”

Millie scoffed and rolled her eyes. “It was like the bottom step that broke.”

“It was not the bottom step, and you are not putting our baby at risk going up to that death trap.” Thranduil said, “It’s not safe for you to even try.”

“It wasn’t safe before that, either.” Patrick chimed in as he joined them, carrying the binder of invoices and his tablet.

Millie rolled her eyes and scoffed. “I get it, everyone hates the loft.”

“We don’t hate it, Mills.” Patrick said, though Thranduil silently disagreed; he hated the loft. It was too small with just the barest of essentials. Even his house cleaner lived in a better apartment than Millie and Muriel lived with her large family of six, soon to be seven. “We’re just worried about you. I know you love it but you gotta start thinking about what’s coming next. Once you start showing off a baby bump those vultures are gonna come back and it’ll be ten times worse.”

Millie let out a sigh, knowing he was right but felt that she had to defend her loft that had been her home since she was fifteen. “Yeah…all right. I’ll start looking for a new place.”

“Why don’t you just move in completely with your baby-daddy?” Patrick asked nonchalantly while sticking a thumb Thranduil’s way, making Millie blush. “I’m sure he has the space.”

“I do have the space but it’s ultimately up to Millie on where she wants to live.” Thranduil said smoothly as he lifted his mocha up to his lips and sipped from the straw. In truth, Thranduil had already been coming up with a way to ask Millie to move-in with him instead of just staying in his penthouse until the media cooled down. He enjoyed her staying with him, even if it had only been a week. He found comfort in her company.

“That’s not a no.” Patrick said with a sly grin aimed at Millie only to earn him a swift kick to the shin by her. “Ouch! You bitch.”

“If you want I can ask an acquaintance of mine who works in real estate to help you look for a suitable home.” Thranduil offered, diverting from the awkward conversation Patrick was trying to force.

“Thanks, but I’ll just check online for apartments.” Millie said, still being stubborn and feeling too awkward to take advantage of the offer of moving completely in with Thranduil when it was meant to only be temporary.

“Make sure it has a spare room for the nursery.” Thranduil said, “And has security at the lobby door, or is a gated community.”

Millie looked at Thranduil, “I’m not sure if I can budget that along with a two bedroom.”

“What sort of budget are you talking about?” Thranduil asked, not sure why she would have to forgo security when it came to looking for a new apartment. Then again, he wasn’t considering that Millie might be limited on funds since he himself never had that problem. In fact, he was actually considering of simply having Millie move into one of his condominiums he owns downtown if she didn’t want to move in with him. It would be easier for Millie, she would be closer to her doctors and the hospital, she would also be in a building that had twenty-four hour security at the entrance and lobby. On top of that, Thranduil wouldn’t have to suffer a sore back and stiff neck from sleeping on an old mattress.

He will pass along that information later once he and Millie are alone and she has had some time to “look around” on her own. Barely two months and only officially together for two weeks and Thranduil already knew that Millie enjoyed her independence and was often too proud to ask for help or handouts. Just another reason on his growing list as to why he liked her, she didn’t require constant coddling and reassurance like the other women he had been with in the past. He just worried if she will be too proud to accept his offer.

“Maybe Izzy has heard something from one of her clients.” Patrick said.

“It’s worth asking, I’ll call her later and see.” Millie said, “But first: my laptop. I’ll be right back.”

“NO!” both Thranduil and Patrick said together.

“You guys are ridiculous!” Millie whined.


End file.
